Silencio
by CamHerve
Summary: Tarde da noite, o ódio tornou-se luxúria. Tradução da fic original de AkashaTheKitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Silencio**

Por AkashaTheKitty

Tradução por CamHerve

* * *

Hermione andava rápido, quase correndo. Estava atrasada e já tinha sido dado o toque de recolher, mas não conseguiu resistir ir à biblioteca para dar uma olhada em um detalhe que a estava incomodando, e então, como sempre, perdeu a noção do tempo. Murmurando baixinho, correu pelos corredores, dando o melhor de si para lembrar-se de tudo que havia lido, palavra por palavra.

"_Essência de murtisco ajuda a resistir a azarações, enquanto-_" e bateu de frente em um corpo que parecia ter saído do além.

"Ai! Olhe para onde está indo, Malfoy!" disse irritada, enquanto tentava sem sucesso passar por ele para continuar em seu caminho.

"Ora, ora, ora. Veja se não é a amiguinha do Potter, andando sozinha por aí. E depois do toque de recolher, devo acrescentar." Draco Malfoy sorriu desagradavelmente e com desdém, seus olhos acinzentados cheios de malícia. "Acho que devo reportar isso."

Hermione deu um grunhido exasperado e irritado. "Ah, é? E como você explica o fato de estar aqui também? Bom, deixe isso pra lá – você intimida bem menos que o comum sem seus comparsas de sempre."

Um lampejo de raiva passou pelos olhos cinza, mas ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. "Melhor ter comparsas do que lamber os sapatos dos outros, imagino. Além disso, estou cumprindo uma tarefa para o Professor Snape. Qual é a sua desculpa? Salvando o mundo outra vez?" Ele riu, claramente pensando que aquilo era uma piada.

Hermione revirou os olhos e tentou passar por ele de novo, apenas para ser prensada contra a parede. Enfurecida, procurou pela varinha, mas ele agarrou seus pulsos e os colocou acima da cabeça. "Não tem medo de mim, hein?" ele zombou. "Se você tiver um pouco de bom senso, sangue-ruim, vai ter medo. Eu não preciso de Crabbe ou Goyle, nem mesmo de mágica, posso te matar facilmente se quiser".

Hermione parou de lutar por um segundo para dar a ele um olhar de tédio e desgosto. "Então faça logo ou me deixe ir. Eu não tenho tempo pra isso!" Na última palavra, ela ergueu o joelho, perdendo por pouco o alvo – as _preciosas_ jóias de sangue puro – pois ele moveu a perna para proteger o que havia no meio delas.

Malfoy soltou um palavrão que teria feito sua mãe esfregar sua boca com sabão e, colocando os pulsos dela em uma única mão, escancarou a porta mais próxima e praticamente a atirou lá dentro, mandando-a aos tropeços até metade da sala. Antes mesmo que pudesse se equilibrar de novo, ele sacou a varinha e disse "_Accio_ varinha!", tomando seu único mecanismo de defesa.

Apesar de sua arrogância anterior, Hermione começou rapidamente a se sentir nervosa. Mas ele não a machucaria de verdade, machucaria? Ele a ofenderia com certeza, e talvez até a empurraria, mas não usaria uma Maldição Imperdoável bem aqui em Hogwarts... Certo?

Ele riu, percebendo seu desconforto. "Não tão arrogante agora, não é, sangue-ruim?" disse com seu sarcasmo habitual, andando vagarosamente até ela, saboreando a vantagem.

Hermione olhou ao redor procurando por algo que a ajudasse a se proteger ou desequilibrá-lo, mas não tinha nada ali. Eles estavam no que parecia ser uma sala de aula antiga, com mesas e cadeiras de escola. Estaria realmente escuro, não fosse a luz da lua entrando pelas janelas largas que ocupavam uma das paredes. Rapidamente, ela correu e colocou uma mesa entre eles, fazendo com que Malfoy risse ainda mais.

"Ah, sim, é claro, sangue imundo" ele disse com uma falsa doçura. "Essa mesinha baixa realmente vai repelir qualquer azaração minha. Bem pensado!"

Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ela sabia, claro, que a mesa não ajudaria contra azarações; simplesmente não queria estar a uma curta distância dele. O jeito com que ele a sobrepujara e desarmara tão facilmente deixou Hermione cautelosa. Silenciosamente, rezou pra que Harry ou Ron viessem procurar por ela, mas sabia que não viriam. Eles assumiriam, corretamente, que ela teria perdido a hora, e provavelmente iriam para a cama sem procurá-la. Considerou gritar, e ao pensar que era uma boa ideia, abriu a boca para fazê-lo.

"_Silencio_!" Malfoy disse imediatamente, deixando-a literalmente sem palavras. "Por que será que eu não fiz isso de uma vez? É tão mais agradável quando não tenho que ouvir sua voz chorosa. Você não é tão esperta como todo mundo pensa, é? Se fosse, não estaria aqui sozinha, comigo, silenciada e sem varinha". Ele riu outra vez.

Hermione correu na direção da porta, apenas para ouvi-lo dizer "_Colloportus_!" numa falsa voz entediada. Ela tinha perdido por enquanto, e poderia continuar a correr assustada, dando-lhe essa satisfação, ou poderia resistir. Girando nos calcanhares, andou de volta em direção a ele e não parou até que seu corpo quase o tocasse. Desafiando, levantou o queixo e olhou em seu rosto, movimentando os lábios para dizer "_faça seu pior, canalha_".

Malfoy pulou para trás com uma expressão de desgosto. "Isso não é um convite, sangue-ruim. Mantenha a distância." Ele limpou a roupa com as mãos, como se ela fosse realmente imunda e tivesse deixado marcas de sujeira nele.

Sentindo o rosto esquentar de novo, Hermione estreitou os olhos. Ela mal podia pensar coerentemente por causa da raiva correndo por seu corpo. Ah, então ele não queria que ela o infectasse?

_Porque todo mundo sabe que parentesco é contagioso, _pensou sarcasticamente.

Além disso, não havia nada errado com seu parentesco. Seus pais eram bons, decentes, amigáveis, pessoas amorosas que faziam sempre o melhor por ela, e levavam uma calma e produtiva existência; já os pais dele eram sociopatas, Comensais da Morte. Ela é quem deveria ter medo de que ele a contagiasse.

Ao invés disso, deu mais um passo em sua direção, sorrindo amargamente quando ele se retraiu de novo. E mais um passo. Ele pareceu se dar conta do que estava acontecendo quando suas pernas bateram na mesa do professor, e corou constrangido, depois por raiva.

_Que garoto nervoso_, pensou, mas ela mesma não se sentia tão calma.

A garota fincou o pé e riu sem som algum quando ele a empurrou, fazendo com que desse vários passos pra trás. Em seguida, estaria destrancando a porta e correndo para sua sala comunal, deixando-a livre para ir para a cama. Ele era tão previsível.

Ainda ria quando ele agarrou seu pulso e atirou-a contra a mesa, possivelmente machucando sua coxa, e forçou-a para trás sobre o tampo, segurando-a pelos pulsos no mesmo aperto de aço de antes.

Essa não deveria ter sido a reação dele. O riso deu lugar a uma carranca, e lutou contra ele sem sucesso, mas acabou presa por suas pernas. "Eu vou ter que tomar banho e queimar minhas roupas agora" ele rosnou. "Então é melhor fazer você pagar por isso!"

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram. Ele não pretendia fazer – não, ele não iria fazer isso. Estava apenas demonstrando o quanto o enojava estar perto dela e, além disso, seria expulso e mandado para Azkaban. Ele não arriscaria isso, não desse jeito. Só estava tentando assustá-la. Seu coração batia rápido e com força e sentiu uma vibração no ventre que atribuiu ao nervosismo. Apesar desses pensamentos, começou a lutar com força renovada.

"Pare de se debater!" disse, parecendo sem fôlego por tentar contê-la. Ele não era tão forte quanto ela temia; isso lhe deu outro jorro de energia. "Não vou – Eu não vou! Por que eu iria querer fazer isso? Pare de se debater!"

Não foi tanto pelo fato de ele ter pedido pra parar que a garota o fez. Foi porque era muito descaracterístico dele assegurá-la de qualquer coisa, a não ser o desperdício de oxigênio que era. Parando de lutar, seu pânico abrandou. Ele ofegava muito, a lua acentuando suas feições pálidas. Chegou a abrir a boca para perguntar se ele a deixaria ir, mas claro, a azaração do silêncio ainda estava funcionando. Fechando a boca de novo, se resignou a observá-lo.

Os olhos dele estavam fechados e parecia estar forçando a respiração a acalmar. Era estranho, ela não tinha lutado _tanto_ assim, com certeza. Era mais esperta, mas ele era mais alto e atlético. Provavelmente malhava pra impressionar garotas estúpidas como Pansy Parkinson. Soltou o ar pelo nariz, zombeteira, deixando clara sua opinião sobre o assunto. Mas, claro, ele não sabia nada do que ela estava pensando pra começo de conversa, então era um pouco redundante.

Com o som, os olhos dele se abriram, espantando-a com sua fria e prateada claridade. Eles estavam... Diferentes, de alguma forma, de sua costumeira malícia. Quase gentis. O coração de Hermione começou a bater com força de novo, sem razão aparente, e ela sentiu o calor subindo pelo pescoço até as bochechas outra vez. Abriu a boca para pedir que ele a soltasse e os olhos voaram para os lábios dela. _"Me deixe ir"_ ela murmurou. _"Não vou contar pra ninguém"_. Realmente não ia. De alguma forma, não queria que ninguém soubesse.

Devagar, ele balançou a cabeça. Ela o empurrou, tentando se desvencilhar, usando apenas seu corpo. Ele estremeceu e agarrou seus pulsos com mais firmeza. As mãos dela começavam a adormecer, e sabia que ficariam marcas, mas não estava realmente se importando. De alguma forma, não sentia mais medo também. Podia sentir o corpo dele contra o seu, tenso e ameaçador, mas o coração batia rápido e a respiração era rasa. Além disso, ele não estava fazendo nada além de mantê-la imóvel.

"_Você está me machucando!" _tentou dizer, ao que ele fez uma expressão confusa e relaxou um pouco as mãos. Mesmo assim, não a deixou ir. Parecia estar debatendo algo consigo mesmo. Ele havia movido as pernas um pouco de novo para se apoiar melhor, e mesmo que não pudesse chutá-lo, poderia empurrá-lo usando boa parte de seu torso. Ignorando a voz no fundo da cabeça que dizia para esperar e ver o que ele faria, a garota se moveu, o que o fez inspirar forte e gemer quando seus abdômens se juntaram.

Hermione enrijeceu, incerta. Não tinha como negar que ele estava excitado; dolorosamente, pelas suas feições. A expressão em seu rosto era de confusa necessidade e era difícil saber o que concluir disso. Claramente, ele estava tão surpreso quanto ela, e não sabia o que fazer. Não que ela soubesse. Não se iludiu pensando que ele não havia notado sua reação. Ignorou as sensações desconhecidas que corriam por seu corpo, sem vontade de examiná-las mais, mas sentindo-se decididamente quente.

Finalmente, ele pareceu se decidir. Inclinando-se em direção a ela, zombou numa voz rouca pelo esforço "Eu te odeio!".

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, ao mesmo tempo em que a dele esmagou seus lábios. Estava despreparada tanto para o ataque como para o choque que percorreu seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer sem som. Quase não notou que ele havia soltado seus pulsos, mas também não lhe ocorreu se levantar. Sentia as mãos dele deslizando pelas laterais de seu corpo, e então segurou a cabeça dela, puxando-a mais para perto.

Sentiu-se gloriosa e sabia que não deveria. Harry e Ron a odiariam se soubessem. Mas deixou esse pensamento de lado. Já que tinha pecado, melhor aproveitar bem antes de sofrer as consequências.

Devolvendo o beijo com um abandono que surpreendeu a ambos e fez Draco gemer outra vez, Hermione acariciou seu peito através da camisa com mãos que ainda recuperavam os sentidos. Ela o sentia firme, quente e vivo. Nem um pouco como um monstro. O coração batia forte e rápido contra suas mãos, e ele tremeu quando as mãos ou os lábios dela fizeram algo que apreciou muito. Não, ele parecia muito humano. Ela queria mais. Sentiu-o deslizar suas vestes para cima até que estivessem em sua cintura, e se acomodou entre suas pernas. Ela gemeu sem som, aproveitando a sensação de tê-lo ali. Inconscientemente, o puxou pelas vestes.

Ele quebrou o beijo. "Não, pare" ofegou. "Não posso controlar–" e com um grande rasgo, Hermione terminou a discussão, inconscientemente partindo a roupa dele ao meio, numa atração feroz. Não era nada que um _reparo _não pudesse consertar. Pela surpresa no rosto de Malfoy, não esperava que ela fosse com tanta sede ao pote. Na realidade, algo em seus olhos sugeria que não esperava nada além de um tapa e um empurrão por beijá-la. E algo sugeria que talvez tivesse preferido isso ao que estava pra acontecer ali.

Hermione mal reparou, já que olhava para seu peito e cueca parcialmente relevados, além da evidência de que ele a achava atraente. Sentiu-se um pouco constrangida, mas não podia evitar, e com outro de seus rubores agora comuns, estendeu a mão para tocar a tal evidência. Malfoy sibilou numa inspiração e a coisa se mexeu na mão dela, mas se manteve firme. A garota não percebeu que teve medo de que ele se afastasse até sentir o alívio por não tê-lo feito. Reuniu toda a sua coragem e olhou em seus olhos. Estavam raivosos e na defensiva, desafiando-a a rir ou ridicularizá-lo. Sacudiu a cabeça; não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo.

"Vá embora, Granger," ele disse. "Antes... Antes que eu decida que quero machucá-la mesmo assim." Era uma desculpa tão esfarrapada que ela apenas o olhou, perplexa. "Hermione...", suplicou. Tentou se lembrar se alguma vez ele havia usado seu nome. Talvez nem mesmo Malfoy poderia beijar uma garota em um segundo e ofendê-la no próximo. O pensamento a fez sentir... Diferente. E sorriu para ele.

"Merda," o garoto quase gritou. "Você não tem bom senso nenhum? Saia daqui! _Alohomora_!" Sacou sua varinha outra vez e destrancou a porta. "Era isso que você estava esperando, não era? Vá!" Apenas olhou-o. "O que você quer de mim?" perguntou, pateticamente. "Eu nem sequer gosto de você".

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de novo. Não, ele não gostava dela, e nem ela dele, mas... Olhou para seu membro rígido novamente. Não havia diminuído nem um pouco, e a visão fez seu coração bater mais rápido e esquentar o sangue. Estava curiosa. Esticou a mão outra vez e acariciou o membro por todo o comprimento, sentindo um arrepio satisfeito quando ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e fechou os olhos em um gemido. Ele queria estar dentro dela e, agora, queria senti-lo também. Deslizou da mesa e parou bem em frente ao garoto, pegou a barra de suas próprias vestes e puxou pela cabeça.

Tremendo um pouco pelo frio e pela antecipação, e também por pavor de que ele simplesmente saísse andando e rindo, Hermione ficou só em roupas íntimas, incapaz de olhar em seus olhos. Pelo menos ele não tinha ido embora ainda. Parecia estar parado ali, olhando-a. Fechando os olhos, tentou se recompor o suficiente para erguer o olhar, quando de repente estava sendo erguida de volta à mesa e violada por beijos, enquanto Malfoy lutava para se livrar de suas vestes. Doce loucura.

Dessa vez não havia hesitação nele; era como se estivesse desafiando-a a pará-lo, a afastá-lo. Nada poderia estar mais longe de sua mente. Ele realmente beijava muito bem, até onde podia dizer. Tinha um jeito de fazê-la derreter só usando seus lábios e sua língua. Sentiu o sutiã se soltar e ironicamente pensou que essa não era a primeira vez em que ele abria um. Novamente, uma imagem de Pansy Parkinson, seguida por um estranho ressentimento, passou por sua mente, mas rapidamente se livrou disso. Não cabia a ela censurá-lo pelo que havia feito ou faria depois. O que estava havendo entre eles fazia parte do agora. Além do mais, era bom que tivesse _praticado_ primeiro. Quase teve um acesso de risinhos com esse pensamento.

Malfoy jogou o sutiã longe e olhou faminto para seus seios, antes de abaixar-se para capturar um com seus lábios e língua, enquanto gentilmente acariciava e beliscava o outro com uma de suas mãos. Não eram os maiores seios do mundo, mas ele parecia tê-los aprovado. Hermione convulsionou embaixo dele quando sua língua tocou o mamilo do jeito certo. O loiro repetiu o movimento, conseguindo uma reação parecida novamente. Ela estava quase contente de ter sido azarada, ou então teria gritado, alertando toda a escola para o que estava acontecendo ali. Quando inverteu as carícias que ministrava, ela teve certeza de que se continuasse, o clímax chegaria bem antes da hora. Sentia-se febril e inquieta e desejava senti-lo... Esfregou o abdômen contra ele e caiu para trás na mesa, dominada pelas sensações.

Malfoy levantou a cabeça e puxou sua calcinha. Mesmo sabendo que esse era o próximo passo, sentiu um pouco de medo. Nunca tinha feito isso antes, e estava a um passo de fazer com a única pessoa no mundo que teria a mínima razão ou inclinação de ser gentil com ela. Hesitou por um segundo, vendo-o rasgar sua calcinha, as mãos tremendo. Não, não havia mais volta, tinha que saber como era. Então, sem aviso, seu dedo entrou no lugar mais íntimo dela. Estava úmida o suficiente para que a penetração fosse muito fácil. Convulsionou com tanta violência que bateu a cabeça na mesa, adicionando estrelas aos fogos de artifício que já estava vendo. Isso não se parecia com nada que já tivesse sentido antes! Ofegando com força, implorou por mais.

Devagar, ele começou a mover seu dedo, adicionando outro, e ainda assim isso não ajudou a aplacar seu desejo. Queria mais, mais, muito mais. Estava vagamente consciente do olhar assombrado no rosto dele e da concentração que lhe dedicava. Sem voz, tentou implorar: _"Por favor"_, mas ele não parou de movimentar os dedos, e mesmo que precisasse se aliviar um pouco de vez em quando através das boxers, não parou e não a penetrou. Não importava o quanto ela quisesse. Com a mandíbula apertada e suor brotando de sua testa, ele simplesmente a observava em silêncio.

Hermione sabia que não poderia aguentar muito mais. O garoto parecia saber onde tocá-la, e ela choramingava com a necessidade insatisfeita. Não a penetraria, sabia disso. Terminaria o que estava fazendo com os dedos e iria dormir com Pansy. O ressentimento dentro dela cresceu. Desejou que não tivesse começado com isso, mas já o tinha feito. Parecia a vingança perfeita para ele. _"Eu te odeio"_, murmurou, lágrimas de frustração descendo pelas bochechas. Malfoy simplesmente assentiu e continuou, implacável.

Ao final, a luta fora inútil. Quando ele acariciou seu clitóris com o dedo, uma, duas, três vezes, não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer, e com um grito silencioso, as ondas de prazer a inundaram, deixando-na trêmula e satisfeita. Quando readquiriu alguma noção do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, viu Malfoy bem mais pálido do que antes; estava suado, mesmo que não tivesse feito muito esforço, e tremia violentamente num eco dos mudos tremores dela.

A ideia de vê-lo tão afetado a satisfez imensamente. Não parecia capaz de chegar até o Salão Principal, que dirá a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar, também; ao invés disso, segurou-a pelos braços e se inclinou para beijá-la outra vez. Surpresa, não sabia se reagia favoravelmente ou o punia por ter sido tão passivo, mas ele logo exigiu uma reação, e o corpo dela lentamente reacendeu.

Malfoy quebrou o beijo e engoliu com esforço. "Eu imagino que você seja virgem", sussurou, quase inaudivelmente. "Sei-sei que dói para garotas. Você está mais relaxada agora. Eu não consigo esperar nem mais um segundo". Hermione percebeu que ele havia removido as boxers, e que ambos estavam nus, além de estar mergulhado nos cabelos dela. Ele não a deixaria apenas no desejo. Por que não havia dito nada antes? Abriu a boca para perguntar, mas engasgou quando ele a penetrou, e havia uma estranha pressão que crescia a cada centímetro. Ele soltou algo entre um gemido e um rosnado, enquanto avançava pra dentro dela.

Hermione se moveu um pouco, tentando acostumar-se à sensação, mas ele segurou seus quadris. "Você é tão apertada", ele disse. "Assim você vai me fazer gozar". Só a ideia trouxe uma maré quente e excitante que lavou seu corpo. Moveu-se outra vez, e ele a segurou, dessa vez com mais força. "Pare com isso ou vou acabar te machucando!" rosnou. Não era uma ameaça, já que mal conseguia se controlar, e sentiu que se o provocasse mais, o garoto perderia o controle de vez e simplesmente buscaria seu próprio prazer. De repente, inclinou-se e mordeu o pescoço dela com força, e quando o empurrou e abriu a boca para reclamar da maneira com que estava sendo tratada, ele avançou, rompendo seu hímen.

A dor a cegou, e novamente o empurrou, não achando aquilo nada prazeroso. Só queria ir embora, voltar para sua cama quentinha e segura. Por que alguém gostava disso estava além de sua compreensão, e arrependeu-se de ter desejado fazê-lo. _"Saia! Você está me machucando!"_, murmurou.

"Eu sei," ele gemeu. "Relaxe, você só está piorando as coisas."

_Ela_ estava piorando as coisas? Não era ela quem saía abrindo buracos nos outros com sua carne rígida. _"Saia!"_

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não posso". Respirou fundo. "Tente relaxar, vai acabar logo".

A dor _tinha_ diminuído muito, mas ainda estava desconfortável. Ela tentou flexionar alguns dos músculos doloridos. Estava ficando um pouco melhor. _"Eu te odeio"_, ela disse sem voz, mal-humorada.

Duvidava que ele tivesse percebido sua última admissão de ódio, já que tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios se moviam como se recitasse alguma coisa. Hermione se esforçou pra ouvir, mas a única coisa que pensou compreender foi "Finbar Quigley," que era, se lembrava corretamente, algum jogador de Quadribol. Por que pensar em Quadribol _agora_?

Ainda murmurando sob sua respiração, ele gentilmente retrocedeu um pouco, apenas para avançar novamente, provocando um gemido em si mesmo. Hermione achou que, desta vez, não tinha doído nada. Ainda ardia um pouco, mas não a perturbou como antes, ainda que estivesse desconfortavelmente esticada por dentro. Ele repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, seus lábios recitando qualquer coisa cada vez mais rápido enquanto gemia e estremecia a cada impulso. Hermione percebeu que se importava cada vez menos, até que estivesse se movendo também, o desejo crescendo. Ele se moveu mais rápido, com mais força, o controle escapando, sua própria necessidade crescendo, mas ela agora o encontrava em cada estocada, até que, novamente, sentiu as ondas de seu prazer varrendo tudo para longe. Implacável, ele continuou, fazendo-a gozar segundos depois; de novo, de novo, e de novo. No que devem ter sido alguns minutos, sentiu que entrava e saía do clímax por horas, e estava convencida de que não poderia aguentar mais.

Com uma estocada final, ele afundou-se nela, seu rosnado forte penetrando o silêncio enquanto ela o sentia pulsando dentro de si, fazendo-a tremer em resposta. Ele desmoronou em cima dela, arrepios percorrendo todo o corpo.

Hermione se sentiu a deriva no mar com a pura exaustão.

Alguns minutos depois, acordou para a dura realidade do que havia acabado de fazer. Dormira com Draco Malfoy, o pior inimigo de seu melhor amigo. Ele poderia usar isso contra ela de tantas maneiras; chamá-la de vadia, provocar Harry e Ron a atacá-lo, fazendo com que ambos fossem expulsos. E sua reputação estaria arruinada; seria forçada a ir embora de Hogwarts também ou suportar as ridicularizações. Sem falar que os amigos nunca mais falariam com ela.

Ela falhara com todos eles e Draco Malfoy vencera.

Seu repentino movimento pareceu acordá-lo, já que estava divagando também. Ele deu uma olhada em seu rosto arrasado e pulou para trás rogando uma praga, a expressão de ressentimento em seu rosto nem um pouco disfarçada. Com as pernas tremendo, Hermione deslizou para fora da mesa e começou a se vestir, percebendo sua calcinha rasgada e a mistura de fluidos em suas coxas com uma pontada de culpa. Atrás dela, ouviu um penetrante _"Reparo!"_, enquanto Malfoy consertava suas vestes. Que _ela_ havia rasgado em sua desesperada ânsia de despi-lo. Fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. O que estivera pensando? Não podia ser inteligente, era muito estúpida pra isso. Duvidava que poderia haver um bruxo ou trouxa mais estúpido do que ela havia sido naquela noite.

Arriscou um olhar para Malfoy. Estava completamente vestido e ainda com a expressão de ressentimento; mas agora, era mais pronunciada e havia um novo elemento: o desgosto. Qualquer esperança que tivera de suplicar-lhe desaparecera. Não, seria melhor fingir que não se importava. Talvez se acordasse Harry e Ron e explicasse a situação, eles poderiam se preparar para os ataques de Malfoy. Talvez ninguém acreditasse nele. Bem, com exceção dos sonserinos, mas ninguém se importava com eles de qualquer jeito.

Com suas roupas em ordem, começou a caminhar em direção à porta – até que ele a puxou pelo braço e a prensou contra a parede com uma força desnecessária. "_NINGUÉM_ vai saber disso, entendeu?" sussurou com ferocidade, o rosto lívido com ódio e fúria. "Não quero que ninguém imagine que _eu_, Draco Malfoy, sequer consideraria tocar uma sangue-ruim nojenta como _você_!". Enfiou a varinha dela em sua mão, escancarou a porta e marchou para fora. Pensando melhor, apontou sua própria varinha para ela e resmungou _"Sonorus!"_, suspendendo a azaração do silêncio, antes de ir embora.

E ela ficou ali, olhando para o lugar onde ele havia estado, com uma mistura curiosa de alívio e mágoa atravessados na garganta.

* * *

Esta tradução foi feita com a permissão da autora.

A história pode ser lida em inglês no perfil dela, está nos meus favoritos.  


Quaisquer dúvidas, sugestões de tradução, beta-reading e etc, fico à disposição :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Draco invadiu o Salão Principal com o estômago agitado, as palmas das mãos cobertas por suor frio. _Não, isso não aconteceu! Não pode ter acontecido!_ Mas sim, era verdade. Ele estremeceu, virou-se contra a parede e vomitou, os olhos lacrimejando. Isso ajudou a acalmar um pouco o estômago, mas ficou com um gosto ruim na boca. Quer dizer, um gosto _ainda pior_, e sua língua parecia pergaminho.

Fungou, checando se alguém o tinha visto. Claro que não, ninguém estaria fora da cama àquela hora. Cansado, acenou com a varinha para se livrar da evidência de sua fraqueza. _"Scourgify!"_. Bem, podia se livrar da sujeira, mas duvidava que se livrasse facilmente da culpa, da vergonha, o desgosto, e a deliciosa satisfação em seu baixo ventre.

Estaria condenado se alguém descobrisse. Nunca o deixariam viver em paz depois das coisas que havia feito e dito durante todos esses anos. Seria ainda pior se seu pai descobrisse. Lúcio Malfoy não era conhecido por seu amor aos trouxas ou qualquer um relacionado a eles. Droga, ele desejava que, de algum jeito, também pudesse evitar descobrir o que acontecera, porque agora estava fadado a ser bastante duro consigo mesmo.

Envolver-se com a sangue-ruim Hermione Granger, que fazia parte do círculo de amizades de Potter, _não era_ aceitável. De fato, se _eles_ descobrissem, questionariam sua lealdade e dedicação, algo que ele não poderia permitir, com seu pai já em desgraça. Enxugou a testa.

Ele não queria que tivesse acontecido, realmente não. Pretendia assustá-la, talvez fazê-la chorar se tivesse sorte. Pretendia zombar dela, provocá-la, puni-la pela parte que ela e seus amigos haviam desempenhado na prisão de seu pai. Não era muito pra se pedir, não mesmo. Só uma vingancinha até que todo mundo conseguisse sua própria justiça.

Mas, é claro, o tiro saíra pela culatra.

Ele não contara com a possibilidade de senti-la tão macia e convidativa por baixo de si, as curvas esticadas contra o tecido de suas vestes. Não contara com sua luta depois de ter sido ameaçada, e certamente não contara que ficaria tão excitado. Ele imaginara que ela suplicaria para que não a machucasse e então estaria acabado. Sangue-ruim tola, achando que ele iria até o fim com aquilo. Era óbvio que não teria feito nada para arriscar ser expulso de Hogwarts. Nunca o teria feito. Só queria ver a putinha acuada, para mostrá-la quem era superior.

Seu pai estava certo, entretanto. Ele tendia a demonstrar uma fraqueza embaraçosa quando a situação exigia o contrário.

Sua boca se contorceu numa linha fina e sombria enquanto recomeçava a caminhar. Ele se excitara rapidamente ao senti-la se contorcendo debaixo dele, e, a princípio, não a tinha libertado porque permitiria que o atingisse dolorosamente com os braços e pernas. E ele não seria nada se não soubesse proteger sua própria pele. Depois, não queria mais soltá-la, então não soltou. Não estava acostumado a fazer coisas que não queria, e não tinha compreendido bem as razões para fazer desta a primeira vez.

E então... Então cometeu o erro mais estúpido e irreversível de sua vida. Tinha ido para a cama com a sangue-ruim. E tinha sido a primeira vez dela, assim como ele sabia que seria. Quem mais a teria tocado? Apostava que Potter era hipócrita demais para aceitar o que estava diante de seu nariz, e Granger _era_ inteligente demais para se envolver com um idiota estúpido como o Weasel. Porém, ela realmente deveria tê-lo feito. Ele seria burro o suficiente para casar com ela, e talvez seus bisnetos fossem considerados sangue-puro, então. Claro, Weasley mesmo estragaria os genes consideravelmente, mas era um sacrifício que ela teria que fazer para o bem maior. Merlin sabia que os Weasleys fariam bom proveito de um pouco de cérebro injetado em sua linhagem, não importava a origem.

Mas estava divagando. Fechou os olhos quando outro tremor de auto-aversão, mesclado à luxúria relembrada, passou por ele.

A coisa que mais o incomodava era o fato de ter se esquecido de quem ela era. Fora gentil como quando dormira com Pansy pela primeira vez. Inferno, talvez até mais, já que desta vez sabia exatamente o que fazer. Tinha até tentado distraí-la da dor. Gemeu audivelmente ao se dar conta de que provavelmente teria deixado uma marca; não fora uma mordida gentil. Não que ela tenha parecido se incomodar. Ele eventualmente decidiu que não importava muito, embora o pensamento de deixar uma marca _naquela_ garota em particular parecesse errado. Pior que errado – doentio!

De qualquer maneira, se _tinha_ que ter feito sexo com Granger, por que não poderia simplesmente tê-la... Pego de jeito ao invés de... De atender às suas necessidades, como um idiota que realmente se importasse?

Ele sabia a resposta pra essa pergunta.

_Ela_ o havia seduzido, aproximando-se como uma vadiazinha, apesar de ter deixado bem claro o desejo de que ela fosse embora. A garota havia toldado sua mente com luxúria, deixando-o à mercê de seus hormônios. Ele podia ser popular em sua Casa, mas não era todo dia que garotas arrancavam suas roupas, convidando-o a fazer o que desejasse, e correspondendo aos seus avanços com tanto abandono. Pansy parecia gostar dele o suficiente, e eles tinham feito sexo algumas vezes, mas parecia que ela o fazia mais porque _ele _queria do que por vontade _própria_. Ela queria apenas ser sua namorada.

A garota Granger, por outro lado, não queria nada dele. Ainda assim, não se importara em esconder seu desejo. Reagira com tamanha falta de pudor que ele tivera que ver até onde podia ir, tocá-la, observá-la se movimentando, implorando que ele a consumisse... Logo, tinha sido tarde pra voltar atrás. Ele com certeza não tinha força de vontade e, estranhamente, parecia que nem ela. Sempre pensara que garotas deviam ser as mais sensíveis, aquelas que diziam não e coisas do gênero.

Ela até o havia arranhado, deixando marcas fundas nas costas que ainda ardiam dolorosamente, algumas grudando em sua camisa. Duvidava que ela tivesse ao menos se dado conta do que estava fazendo, e tinha certeza absoluta de que não poderia deixar Pansy ver as marcas sob nenhuma circunstância. Não havia se importado na hora, apesar disso, não mesmo. Descobriu que havia prazer na dor, e tinha se deliciado com a sensação.

Começou a sentir a ereção dar sinais de vida novamente, e corando um pouco, deu uma olhada ao redor. Ainda estava sozinho.

Fora uma das experiências mais intensas de sua vida, que o exauriu e deixou estarrecido. Quer dizer, até se dar conta do que tinha feito e com quem. Essa percepção, no entanto, levara mais tempo pra acontecer do que deveria.

Bile subiu em sua garganta e ele engasgou. A diferença tinha que estar no sangue, porque até o momento ela o fizera sentir a mesma coisa que qualquer outra bruxa teria feito. Parecia também com uma bruxa comum. Não era excepcionalmente bonita, mas também não era feia. Se fosse sangue-puro ou até mestiça, e definitivamente _não_ tivesse nenhuma relação com Potter, ele não teria se importado. Se fosse sangue-puro, ele até poderia tê-la chamado para sair com ele depois. Ok, sem hipocrisias, ele também não teria deixado passar a chance de repetir a performance. Sentiu até uma pontada de arrependimento, porque fosse como fosse, não aconteceria de novo – uma pontada que ele rapidamente suprimiu.

O que ele não entendia era a reação _dela_. Claro, ela não gostava dele. Era de senso comum que o odiava, e talvez realmente odiasse, embora, evidentemente, não tanto quanto _ele _a odiava. Ela devia gostar de _algo_ nele pra se atirar dessa forma. Garotas não faziam sexo com alguém a menos que quisessem alguma coisa ou tivessem _sentimentos_. Merlin, ele realmente esperava que ela não tivesse! No entanto, como ousava olhar para ele como se lhe tivessem brotado duas cabeças? _Ele_ tinha o direito de espantar-se, não ela. Ele era um Malfoy, vindo de uma das famílias mais antigas, puras, respeitadas e poderosas do mundo bruxo. De seu ponto de vista, ela deveria sentir-se honrada por ter atraído sua atenção de alguma maneira. Mesmo que essa atenção não tenha sido planejada e, em muitos níveis, indesejada.

Chegando à Sala Comunal da Sonserina, ele estava mais recomposto. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer; deveria esquecer. Esperava realmente que ela não ousasse contar nada a ninguém, ou faria com que se arrependesse.

* * *

No dia seguinte, começou a se sentir irritado.

Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Ele a observara pela maior parte do dia para ver se teria contado a alguém, e tentara atrair seu olhar mais de uma vez para lembrá-la do que aconteceria se saísse da linha, mas a vadia sequer olhava para ele. Andava para lá e para cá com seus amiguinhos como se ele não existisse, como se não tivesse sido selvagem com ele horas antes. Como isso era exatamente o que ele queria, escolheu ignorar. Mas seu ego estava ferido e ele teria que descontar em alguém. Ridicularizar Goyle não era realmente satisfatório.

No intervalo, encontrou o trio no corredor e decidiu que era hora de se divertir um pouco. Com seus confiáveis – ou melhor, burros-demais-apesar-de-úteis-às-vezes – guarda-costas ao seu lado, ele caminhou até Potter e Cia.

"Olá Potter, Weasel... Granger", ele disse jovialmente, percebendo com um lampejo de irritação que ela ainda não o olhava. "Belo show, Weasel. É bom saber que você carrega com orgulho a tradição familiar de completa inabilidade, o que garante a sua eterna falta de recursos pecuniários. Não deve ser sempre fácil levar adiante o nome Weasley". Ele pausou na expectativa, com desdém, esperando uma reação, mas quando Weasley apenas o olhou em dúvida, assim como ele previra, decidiu esclarecer. "Eu disse que você é um palhaço nas aulas, assim como na sua vida. Realmente, Weasley, é preciso talento pra ser tão sem graça como você".

Ele sorriu, zombeteiro, e esperou que o previsível Weasley voasse para ele, se desapontando apenas com o fato de que Granger foi capaz de contê-lo antes que Crabbe e Goyle pudessem fazer alguma coisa. Estreitou os olhos quando a viu pressionar totalmente o corpo no do amigo, sussurando furiosamente em seu ouvido. Potter também tentava acalmar o ruivo, mas manteve uma mão em seu ombro e fuzilava Draco com os olhos. "Tudo certo aí, Granger?" Draco zombou. "Ele é homem o suficiente pra você, ou poderia precisar de... Satisfação extra?" Ele deixou os olhos percorrerem todo seu corpo indolentemente, mesmo que não pudesse ver nada através de suas vestes soltas. Crabbe e Goyle riram, tendo surpreendentemente acompanhado o significado.

Hermione corou, os olhos escurecendo com raiva, e finalmente olhou pra ele. "Me avise se encontrar um _homem_ que se qualifique", ela disse com uma carranca, deixando-o impressionado. Seus capangas zombaram. Ela então começou, com grande dificuldade, a carregar seus amigos dali, já que ambos estavam furiosos com o comentário feito para sua amiga não-virgem. Se ao menos eles soubessem... Draco desejou poder usar isso para provocá-los, mas infelizmente, estava fora de questão.

Quando ela jogou seus cabelos crespos para trás, ele reparou em uma marca proeminente em seu pescoço. Crabbe tomou isso como sinal pra rir ruidosamente, Goyle em seguida. Granger virou a cabeça brevemente para lançar-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

* * *

A vida e as aulas continuaram como sempre, cada dia mais ou menos parecido com o anterior. Draco estava entediado, de verdade. Pansy continuava a venerá-lo, e ele permitia. Afinal, quem não gostaria disso? Mesmo assim, algumas vezes esse grude dava em seus nervos, e ele a evitava – só um pouquinho. Se quisesse alguém o sufocando a cada passo que dava, teria trazido sua mãe para Hogwarts.

Ele não dormiu com Pansy nos dias seguintes porque os arranhões em suas costas ainda não haviam desaparecido completamente. Pelo menos era o que tentava dizer a si mesmo. O que chegava mais perto da verdade é que se sentia sujo e nem mil banhos pareciam capazes de remover a noção de quem – ou melhor, com o quê – ele tinha estado e o quanto tinha apreciado na ocasião. Mais perto da verdade, sim, mas ainda não era isso. A coisa que ele mais odiava admitir para si mesmo era o fato de que quando fechava os olhos, fantasiava sobre o ocorrido. Quando Pansy se aproximava, oferecendo liberdades a ele, não podia ignorar a diferença entre sua complacência e a exigência de Granger para obter o que queria. O pensamento imediatamente o excitaria, o que acontecia com mais frequência do que ele gostaria, e lhe restava uma ereção combinada a um gosto ruim na boca.

Isso parecia acabar até com sua vontade de perturbar os outros na maior parte dos dias. Muito perturbador para seu modo de vida. Ele mal podia esperar para que os arranhões desaparecessem completamente e pudesse _finalmente _começar a fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Sem as evidências físicas, tinha certeza de que esqueceria. Seria capaz de estar com Pansy e descobriria que a garota Granger não era tudo isso.

Um dia, estava andando por um corredor a caminho da biblioteca depois da aula, imerso em seus pensamentos, cuidando de sua própria vida, e colidiu com uma terceiranista, porque ela estava no meio do seu caminho, quando alguém gritou "Ei, Malfoy!".

Draco parou para ver quem o chamava e deu um sorrisinho de desdém. "Olá, Potter. Solitário sem seus amiguinhos, não é? Eles já enjoaram dessa sua cara gorda e rasgada e te dispensaram?"

"Eu estava apenas pensando", disse Potter, se aproximando, "no que Voldemort tem mandado sua mamãezinha fazer."

Draco estremeceu pela menção e deu um sorriso falso. "Parece que você está sugerindo que minha mãe está sob a Maldição Imperius. Posso te garantir que não."

Potter balançou a cabeça. "Não, ela não está. Ela escolheu ser usada por Voldemort, não foi? Fazendo seu trabalho sujo, limpando a barra do seu pai, oferecendo a ele seu único filho. Me diga, Malfoy..." Ele se aproximou ainda mais. "Como se sente sabendo que sua mãe ama seu esconderijo mais do que a você?"

"Você não tem ideia do que está dizendo!" Draco rosnou. "Pelo menos minha mãe se importou o suficiente pra permanecer viva, ao invés de lutar numa batalha perdida. Me diga, Potter, como se sente sabendo que sua mamãe preferiu morrer a olhar pra essa sua cara feia mais uma vez que fosse?"

A expressão de Potter não tinha preço.

Draco pressionou. "Não que ela tivesse vivido muito afinal, uma coisinha suja como ela. Imagino que por isso você se cerque de sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue, para se lembrar da mamãe e do papai. Funciona? Eles são sujos o suficiente pra você?"

"Vamos lá Malfoy, me deixa arrebentar essa sua cara", Potter cuspiu as palavras. "Aqui, e agora!" Ele sacou a varinha.

Draco pulou para trás, rapidamente pegando sua varinha também. "Espero que eu possa assistir quando _ele_ matar vocês todos!", anunciou.

"Ah, é?", disse uma voz suave vinda da esquerda. Draco se virou pra ver Granger parada ali, com um olhar congelante e a varinha apontada para ele, e então Potter gritou _"Expelliarmus!"_, desarmando-o. Merda. Ele decidiu ser descarado de uma vez por todas. Granger já o tinha visto fraquejar o suficiente pra toda a vida.

"Se escondendo atrás da trouxa agora, é?" perguntou a Potter. "Você sempre me pareceu o tipo de se esconder atrás dos outros, esperando por uma chance de dar uma de herói. Boa escolha! O mundo não sentirá falta dela, quando alguém finalmente a matar". Ele ignorou o olhar furioso de Potter e olhou para a marca no pescoço de Granger – desaparecendo, mas ainda visível. "O que é isso, hein?" perguntou, chegando mais perto dela como se fosse examinar a marca, fazendo-a levantar a varinha e o queixo para ele. "Alguém já tentou? Eu aplaudiria, mas vendo como falhou, não valeu realmente o esforço, não é?"

Draco ignorou o que quer que Potter estivesse dizendo para ele, focado em Granger. Ela estava a ponto de retrucar, seus olhos estreitos e cheios de raiva, quando uma inconfundível voz fria veio de trás de Draco e Potter, e disse, "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

O loiro não conseguiu deixar de aumentar o sorrisinho no rosto e virou para encontrar o Professor Snape, que encarava Potter com desaprovação. Atrás dele, sentiu Granger rapidamente esconder a varinha. "Ele me atacou, senhor", disse em sua voz mais ofendida. "Estava apenas cuidando de minha própria vida quando ele me atacou com a varinha".

O professor estreitou os olhos para Potter. "Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória e uma semana de detenção, começando agora". Quando Potter pareceu que ia responder, Snape apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e ele ficou quieto. Draco estava sorrindo abertamente agora.

"E a senhorita Grager?" o professor perguntou a uma Hermione que tentava se esconder atrás de Draco. "Ela ajudou o senhor Potter de alguma maneira?"

Draco considerou por um segundo, e então encolheu os ombros. "Não, professor. Bem, a menos que gritar para que ele pare de se meter em encrencas seja considerado ajudar?" Ele estava bem consciente da expressão surpresa de Potter, e simplesmente olhou de soslaio para trás.

Snape aquiesceu, aceitando. "Andando, Potter", disse, guiando-o à sua frente. Quando passou por Draco, Potter lançou um olhar vulgar, mas seguiu obedientemente.

"Se mexe, Potter", Draco murmurou alto o suficiente para Potter ouvi-lo. Ele o ignorou, assim como o Professor Snape, mas Draco não deixou de perceber as costas do garoto enrijecerem, provando que havia escutado.

Não se sentira bem assim em dias. Divertiu-se com o sentimento por alguns segundos, e então suspirou e voltou para o problema em questão. Granger. "Acredito que a palavra que você procura seja 'obrigada'", ajudou, enquanto ela o encarava, sombria.

As palavras pareceram tirá-la do transe. Ela deu um grunhido revoltado e girou nos calcanhares para ir embora, mas Draco estendeu o braço para pará-la.

"Onde acha que está indo?" ele questionou. "Não te dei permissão pra sair."

Ela lhe deu seu melhor olhar exasperado. "Então o que, por Merlin, devo fazer para merecer essa honra?"

"Dizer 'obrigada' seria um bom começo."

"Não." A expressão dela era dura e determinada.

"Não?" Ele perguntou, não muito surpreso.

"Não. Preferia detenções todos os dias até o fim do ano do que dizer 'obrigada' para você uma única vez!"

"Ai." Ele disse, casualmente. "Cuidado, Granger, você pode acabar ferindo meus sentimentos."

Ela bufou.

"Sabe" ele continuou, ainda casual, "esses sons vulgares que você faz não ajudam a torná-la mais agradável."

"_O que_ você _realmente_ quer?" ela finalmente explodiu, para imensa satisfação de Draco.

"Bem, pra começar, não quero ter essa discussão no meio do corredor", ele disse, olhando ao redor. "Deve ter algum lugar mais privado".

Ela de repente o encarou com grande apreensão, tentando lentamente afastar-se dele.

"Ah, tenha dó, Granger", disse, irritado. "Eu não preciso de _você_ pra isso". Ele ignorou o fato de que seu pulso acelerara e todas as imagens familiares demais começaram a lampejar por sua mente.

"Então o quê?" ela retrucou, corando levemente.

"Aqui", ele disse, arrastando-a para a sala mais próxima, e depois soltando, já que ela havia tentado arrancar o braço de sua mão. Era outra sala de aula. Engraçado como o lugar parecia ainda contê-los. Ele considerou brevemente trancar a porta, mas decidiu não fazê-lo, já que se alguém tentasse abri-la concluiria inevitavelmente que estavam fazendo algo que não deveriam. O que não estavam. "Agora", ele disse, "Por que você fez isso?"

Ela o olhou com uma expressão confusa. "O quê?"

"Por que atirou sua pessoa virginal e sangue-ruim em cima de mim?" ele perguntou pacientemente, não percebendo até o momento o quanto a pergunta o incomodava.

"Ah. Isso." Ela olhava para todos os lados, menos pra ele. "Eu não sei".

Aha! Ela sabia que era sua própria culpa. "Foi porque você tem uma queda por mim? Acredite, eu entenderia", ele disse sarcasticamente.

Isso pareceu fazê-la voltar à atenção a ele. "Não", ela afirmou claramente. "Se fosse esse o caso, eu deveria ter me matado ao invés de..." Ela olhou para o lado outra vez, ficando rosada.

"Bom, acho que é seguro dizer que estamos todos tristes por não ser esse o caso, então", ele retrucou friamente.

Novamente, conseguiu irritá-la o suficiente para fazê-la olhar para ele. "E quanto a você?", perguntou, com ar satisfeito.

"Eu?", ele franziu a testa, não compreendendo onde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

"Sim, você estava lá também, até onde me lembro."

Ah, apagar memórias seria uma ótima ideia. Ele se dedicaria a estudar a possibilidade mais tarde. "Não posso responder por meus atos quando uma garota tira as roupas na minha frente!"

"Ah, então _você _não pode ser culpado, mas _eu_ posso?"

Aliviado por ela finalmente ter compreendido, disse, "Exatamente!"

"Você é um babaca mimado", gritou com raiva para ele, "Você é tão responsável pelo que aconteceu quanto eu!"

"Eu?" ele disse um pouco alto demais. "O que _eu_ fiz?"

"Pra começar, me jogou em uma sala escura e vazia –"

"Isso não necessariamente indica que –"

"E então", ela o cortou, "você de repente estava em cima de mim!"

Ele realmente o fizera. Corou. Mas ela estava interpretando tudo errado, droga, não tinha sido assim! "Eu estava tentando te dar a merda de um susto; você devia ter me impedido!"

"EU. TENTEI." Ela estava praticamente lívida agora. "Eu até pedi que me deixasse ir embora, lembra?"

Infelizmente, ele lembrava. "Certo", disse impacientemente. "Eu fiz isso. Mas então eu saí de cima de você e te mandei embora, como você explica _isso_?" Ele sabia que tinha vencido dessa vez.

"Por que _você_ não foi embora?" sua voz estava decepcionantemente calma.

Ele tinha uma resposta até pra isso. "Eu não estava em condições. Alguém poderia ter me visto."

A morena fez outro som de desgosto. "Por favor, suas roupas poderiam ter sido facilmente consertadas."

Draco chegou mais perto e disse, num sussurro teatral, "Não eram minhas roupas que eu não queria que vissem."

"Então o qu –" a realização inundou seu rosto e a boca formou um silencioso 'O'. Então ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Ninguém teria te visto, de qualquer jeito.", zombou. "Era tarde demais para isso, e você sabe!"

"Você realmente acha que eu arriscaria que alguém soubesse que uma nascida trouxa havia feito aquilo a mim, não importa quão remota fosse a possibilidade?"

Granger boquiabriu-se. "Você é inacreditável!"

"Bem, acredite!" ele disse.

"Então você acha que só porque teve uma ereção", ela disse, Draco estremecendo à lembrança gráfica de seu estado, "isso te exonera de toda culpa?"

"É, isso mesmo", ele confirmou.

"Então", ela disse através dos dentes cerrados. "Não é o caso. Havia inúmeras alternativas para lidar com a situação, você poderia –"

"Ter me masturbado na sua frente?" ele sugeriu. "Sim, sempre imaginei minha dignidade morrendo lenta e dolorosamente dessa maneira."

"Ter esperado", ela disse, como se não tivesse havido interrupção.

"É o seguinte, Granger", ele disse em sua voz mais paciente. "Quando uma garota está nua na sua frente, te tocando... Esperar não é mais uma opção."

O rubor subindo por suas bochechas lhe disse que ela, afinal, tinha entendido seu ponto de vista. "Ainda assim..." disse, fracamente.

"Não importa. Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. Por que _você _fez isso? Obviamente não tinha uma ereção, e suas roupas estavam inteiras." Ela guinchou à lembrança de que tinha rasgado as roupas dele, enquanto ele mesmo não havia feito nada parecido. Ótimo! Estava tentando vencê-la com argumentos, é claro.

"Eu honestamente não sei", ela respondeu entre os dentes. "Estava com tanta raiva e então...", balançou a cabeça. "Acredito que tenham sido os hormônios a nos fazer esquecer o _que_", ela disse a última palavra, recheada de desprezo e ódio, "estávamos fazendo."

Hormônios. É. Por que não? Era a melhor explicação até o momento, embora não fosse completamente satisfatória. Mas por que _ela_ tinha que soar tão desgostosa com tudo aquilo? "Não venha com essa pra cima de mim", ele avisou. "Eu sei que você fez bom proveito da situação."

Com um novo rubor em sua face, ela ergueu o queixo, desafiando-o. "Você também."

"Sou homem."

"E daí?"

"Homens fazem sexo com qualquer coisa e ainda assim aproveitam. Mesmo, ocasionalmente, sangues-ruins." Ele realmente não tinha pensado nisso antes. Ótimo argumento. Parabéns a ela por fazê-lo pensar nele.

Granger revirou os olhos. "Ah, quanta idiotice! Quem disse que uma garota não pode se divertir da mesma maneira com quem quiser?" E, parecendo pensar melhor, disse, "Ou com quem _não_ quiser?"

"Elas podem.", ele admitiu. "Se forem putas. Você é uma puta, Granger?" ele perguntou em uma voz enganosamente suave.

"Aparentemente, não mais que qualquer homem", ela rebateu. "Já terminamos aqui? Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer, como assistir Bichento correr atrás da própria sombra."

"Essa _realmente _seria a coisa mais importante que você teria a fazer, não é?", ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Ouso dizer que você deveria me agradecer por tê-la ajudado a se livrar de sua virgindade. Não estava prestes a acontecer nesta década ou na próxima, certo?" Ele assistiu o sucesso de sua provocação, os olhos dela tornando-se mais brilhantes.

"Você não vai começar a chorar agora, vai?", ele perguntou com desgosto. "Eu não estou com humor para –" e foi interrompido quando ela se lançou para ele

"Seu retardado!", ela gritou, os punhos martelando o peito dele, e a barriga, e qualquer lugar que pudesse atingir. "Maldito, idiota! Porco imundo! Bastardo!"

Apesar de seus punhos estarem realmente machucando, Draco não pôde evitar uma gargalhada, aparando os piores golpes. Fez isso muito alegremente, até que levou uma pancada na virilha, o que o fez parar instantaneamente. "Vamos, vamos", ele disse, agarrando seus braços que batiam sem parar. "Sem truques sujos."

"Por que não?", ela perguntou com desdém, os olhos ainda brilhantes, mas as emoções sob controle agora. "Parece que é o que você faz de melhor." Seu rosto estava vermelho de um jeito que o fez lembrar, desconfortavelmente, de quando tinha estado debaixo dele.

"Bem, sim", ele admitou. "Mas espera-se que você lute pelo poder do 'bem', e... Trouxas e... Lufa-lufas." Torceu o nariz em desgosto.

"Ter certeza de que você não seja capaz de procriar seria algo em prol do bem maior!", ela afirmou, com naturalidade.

Ele ficou imóvel por um momento e depois rugiu, "MERDA!"

Granger fez uma careta. "Essa observação não deveria te surpreender tanto", ela murmurou sarcasticamente, tentando se livrar das mãos que apertavam dolorosamente seus braços.

"Granger", ele disse, "Você usou um feitiço de proteção?"

"Quando?", ela perguntou, tentando se desvencilhar, mas sendo largamente ignorada.

"Quando você _acha_?", ele gritou, sacudindo-a. "Você usou um feitiço de proteção?"

Confusa, ela fez uma careta por estar sendo tratada como uma boneca de pano, sem contar os gritos. "Não, claro que não. Você não me deu chance. Além disso, se eu tivesse usado um, você não acha que, bem, não sei, talvez tivesse funcionado?"

"O quê?", ele sacudiu a cabeça, não compreendendo. "Eu quis dizer um feitiço _preventivo_."

Lentamente, a ficha caiu. "Ah. Você quer dizer, como um anticoncepcional? Não. Poderia me soltar agora, quem sabe?" Ele a largou como se tivesse queimado as mãos.

"O que você quer dizer com 'não'? Todo mundo sabe que isso é responsabilidade da mulher!"

Hermione enrubesceu com raiva. "Você realmente vai precisar deixar de lado alguns de seus estereótipos em breve", ela disse, sua voz quase civil. "Existem inúmeras razões pelas quais eu não poderia ter feito isso, além do fato óbvio de você ter me silenciado. Número um: eu não sei fazer."

"O que quer dizer com 'não sei fazer'?", ele perguntou, convenientemente ignorando a parte em que a havia silenciado.

"Não te ensinam isso até que complete dezessete anos."

"Eu sei. Mas isso não impediu Pansy –" ele vacilou um pouco com o brilho ameaçador de seus olhos, mas logo retomou alegremente. "Isso não impediu Pansy Parkinson de sabê-lo. Ela fez o feitiço em todas as vezes que fizemos sexo." Era, naturalmente, desnecessária a última observação, mas ele achou que adicionava um toque agradável.

"NÃO me compare àquela vagabunda sonserina!", ela sussurou estranhamente.

"Tsc tsc, que linguagem", ele disse. "Mas terei que comparar, veja só, porque ela é minha vagabunda sonserina, você é minha vagabunda grifinória, e tudo o que me resta é encontrar uma vagabunda corvinal. Não devemos mencionar a Lufa-Lufa, é claro." Ele percebeu, com satisfação, que ela quase tremia de raiva. Então, ela realmente detestava Pansy. Bom saber! "Então, me explique novamente por que você não sabe esse feitiço."

"Eu não precisava saber."

"Bem, obviamente precisava."

"Por que você não fez?"

"Eu não sei fazer."

"Você acabou de dizer que Pansy sempre fez quando dormia com você!"

"Você realmente acredita que minha atenção esteve no feitiço na ocasião? Talvez deva ser por isso que confiem nas garotas pra fazer isso."

"Estúpido", ela disse. "Mas não importa. Não precisávamos dele."

Alívio era pouco pra descrever o que ele sentira. "Maravilha! Então você está usando alguma coisa..." ele fez um gesto vago com a mão. "Coisa de trouxa?"

"Não."

"NÃO? É melhor você ter uma boa explicação para o fato de não achar um feitiço necessário, porque eu pessoalmente não aceitarei algum subproduto bastardo de um encontro louco que tive com uma sangue-ruim!", ele rosnou furiosamente.

Sem falar que era provável que fosse literalmente e irrevogavelmente morto se isso acontecesse. O pensamento atingiu-o como uma pedra, e sensações de horror e pânico começaram a se espalhar a partir do estômago.

"Se você calasse a boca, eu poderia te contar!", ela disse, asperamente. "De acordo com _Provações e Tribulações Adolescentes em Hogwarts_ –"

"O quê?"

"Cale a boca! – houveram alguns problemas... Nesse aspecto há alguns anos. Uns estudantes e até mesmo um professor tiveram que sair da escola de repente. Então, no final, eles decidiram lançar um feitiço sobre a escola, prevenindo qualquer coisa de ser concebida."

_Essa_ era a grande razão pra não se preocupar? Ele estava morto. Gemendo, encostou-se à parede. "Granger, já lhe ocorreu que se isso fosse verdade, todo mundo saberia?"

Ela franziu o cenho. "_Alguém_ sabe. Aposto que Dumbledore sabe." Como ele lhe lançou um olhar penetrante, ela revirou os olhos. "Então, você diz que o fato de Pansy não saber significa que não é verdade? Neste caso, o mundo não é redondo e livros não são feitos para ler."

"Você não acha que _alguém_ saberia?", ele perguntou mais acaloradamente, ignorando sua acusação à Pansy, que era muito precisa, na realidade. "Que haveria um rumor? Cochichos pelos cantos?"

"Não", ela disse calmamente. "É um segredo. Ou era, até eu achar aquele livro. Quando Madame Pince me viu com ele, confiscou na hora, e não consegui achá-lo desde então. Eles não querem que saibamos, é uma questão de moralidade."

"Bem, nós saberemos, não é mesmo?" ele gemeu miseravelmente, fechando os olhos para bloquear a visão dela, encostando a cabeça na parede. Estava tremendo. Sentia a familiar bile subindo pela garganta mais uma vez, e engoliu com força, repetidamente. Perguntou- se quantos pedaços dele restariam se seus medos se tornassem realidade. Supunha que dependia de quem o encontrasse primeiro; _eles_ ou seu pai... Mas então, depois de pensar um pouco, concluiu que seria praticamente a mesma coisa.

"Eu não me preocuparia com isso.", ela disse, alegremente. "Sempre há opções."

"Como o quê?", ele disse, com olhos ainda fechados.

"Não precisamos discutir isso, porque mesmo que não existisse um feitiço – que existe – e houvesse um risco – que não há – então o risco seria excessivamente pequeno por termos feito uma única vez e naquele ponto em particular do meu ciclo!"

As palavras dela o acalmaram um pouco. Ele não sabia a que se referia quando falava de 'ciclo', mas estava certa. Sem motivos pra se preocupar. Por enquanto. E se não tivesse sorte... Bem, sempre poderia esperar que ela caísse de alguma escada. Talvez até ajudaria nisso. Esse pensamento o animou imensamente. Sem aviso, a porta abriu, deixando entrar um pequeno bando de meninas corvinais. Ele sorriu afetadamente, pensando no que havia dito sobre arranjar uma corvinal para si. Essas pareciam um pouco jovens demais, entretanto.

"Oh, desculpem", uma delas disse, enrubescendo. "Pensamos que estaria vazia."

"E está", Granger as assegurou enquanto caminhava para a porta.

Espere. O quê? Desde quando ela podia decidir quando a conversa acabaria? Ele a seguiu. "Eu não tinha terminado", informou, enquanto a alcançava.

"Oh, o que você _possivelmente_ teria a dizer?"

"Não conte a ninguém."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu falo sério", ele disse, agarrando seu braço. "Não vá dar uma de confessional para seus amigos e nem para o próximo que cutucar a cereja e descobrir que já foi aberta", ele a encarou, esperando uma reação satisfatória à menção de sua inocência perdida, mas ela o desapontou com uma expressão resignada.

"Ah, o que importa pra você?" ela disse, exasperada. "Quero dizer, contar a Harry seria –" ela parou, olhos arregalados, tapando a boca.

"Você realmente achou que eu não sabia que podia usar isso?" ele perguntou, divertindo-se.

"Então por que não?" perguntou, um pouco amedrontada de que ele realmente o fizesse.

"Eu adoraria, eu realmente adoraria. Ver a cara dele quando soubesse que eu comi sua – Ai!" ela o havia socado com bastante força no mesmo lugar em que batera antes. "Pare!"

"Não use essa palavra", ela disse, gelo escorrendo de sua voz. "E responda à pergunta!"

"O quê? Comer? Ai!", Granger o socara de novo. Considerou contê-la outra vez. "Pare já com isso", ele gritou, franzindo a testa e esfregando o peito.

"Responda!" ela exigiu.

O loiro considerou. Certo, era uma pergunta razoável.

"Tenho mais a perder do que ganhar com isso." Essa era a versão simples.

"O quê? A afeição de Pansy Parkinson?"

Ele sorriu ironicamente, satisfeito que o pensamento sobre Pansy a incomodasse. "Entre outras coisas..."

"Ah, não se preocupe", ela disse. "Você é algo que eu realmente desejo a ela!"

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você deseja a melhor foda que já teve para ela?"

Ela o atacou novamente, mas desta vez estava preparado e a pegou, usando seu próprio impulso para encostá-la à parede. Estava pronto para dizer exatamente o que pensava de garotas sangues-ruins violentas, quando se deu conta de suas curvas pressionadas a ele. O pulso acelerou, ele olhou para seus lábios macios e convidativos e inclinou-se para capturá-los, quando ela murmurou algo inaudível.

"O quê?" resmungou, não muito disposto a se deixar distrair.

"Eu disse" ela repetiu com mais clareza, "você realmente quer ser visto beijando uma sangue-ruim aqui no meio do corredor?"

A realidade bateu e ele pulou para trás, novamente cheio de aversão e desgostoso pelo fato de ser preciso tão pouco para se distrair. Sem mais uma palavra, virou e disparou para sua Sala Comunal, como se perseguido pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando...

Indiquem para quem não sabe inglês! É uma excelente oportunidade de ler uma fic MUITO boa em português...

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione ficou em pé no corredor, encostada à parede, tremendo em uma torrente de emoções. Por um momento, não soube por qual delas se deixar levar. Sentia-se magoada ao ponto em que uma dormência quase física se espalhava por seu corpo. Estava desapontada por ele ter desistido tão facilmente, e confusa com seu próprio desapontamento. Finalmente, se apegou à raiva, que parecia a coisa mais segura a se sentir. Tendo decidido a emoção apropriada, agarrou-se em alguns pensamentos para sustentá-la.

Como ele _ousava_ tratá-la de tal maneira? Como _ousava_ abusar e humilhá-la repetidamente depois de virar as costas, só para retomar de onde tinha parado anteriormente? Suas pernas não paravam de tremer. E se estivesse certo? E se ela não fosse mais que uma vagabunda disposta a aceitar qualquer toque? Fechou os olhos. E se estivesse para sempre condenada a tolerar o abuso de pessoas como ele para satisfazer suas necessidades? Mesmo agora, não importava o quanto tentasse bloquear, poderia vividamente lembrar-se de sua reação a todos os avanços do garoto, e sentiu raiva e desgosto de si mesma por ser tão fraca.

Lágrimas embaçaram seus olhos. Não importava quem fosse ou como agisse, ainda assim merecia que sua primeira vez tivesse sido com alguém que não fosse aproveitar a chance de rir, e nem destruir cada boa memória que poderia existir do momento. Por que ele não podia tê-la deixado em paz? Fizera tudo o que ele pedira; sequer olhara em sua direção na classe. Não precisavam mais discutir o assunto.

Ainda assim, por alguma razão, ele parecia bem mais cruel do que antes. Atacando o pobre do Ron quando, certo, ele não vinha sendo muito esperto ultimamente. Mas agir assim era desprezível. Tinha certeza de que Malfoy queria apenas demonstrar que nada havia mudado até ter feito aquele comentário.

'_Ele é homem o suficiente pra você, ou poderia precisar de... Satisfação extra?'_

As palavras a atingiram como um golpe no estômago. Não ousara nem olhar para Harry ou Ron, por medo de que seus olhos pudessem trai-la. Ao invés disso, carregara-os para longe, murmurando os comuns _"ele não vale a pena"_, e _"ninguém dá ouvidos a ele, não deixe que o perturbe"_, enquanto os risos do infeliz e de seus capangas ecoavam pelo corredor. Pensara que, então, sua humilhação tinha sido completa. Ha. Mal sabia o que viria depois.

Fungou e descolou da parede. _Dá um tempo, Hermione_, pensou, enxugando os olhos. _Não é como se você fosse a primeira pessoa a dormir com um babaca. Nem mesmo pela primeira vez. Pelo menos, você nunca o amou, e ele nunca mentiu sobre o que pensava de você.__  
_  
Não havia realmente pensado a respeito de sua primeira vez antes disso. Não planejara nem nada. Apenas assumira que _não_ seria desse jeito. Tinha pressuposto muitas coisas. Para começar, pensara que o garoto teria gostado dela, talvez a amado. Também pensara que ele teria a decência de não chamá-la de vagabunda depois. E, finalmente, pensara que o garoto teria sido caloroso e lhe dirigido sorrisos, ao invés de escárnio e arrogância.

Sabia que era sua própria culpa por tê-lo escolhido, pra começo de conversa. Fora uma coisa precipitada e imprudente de se fazer. Ainda assim, esperara por um pouco mais de respeito e um pouco menos de aversão. Ele a fizera sentir sem valor, e por isso tinha raiva, pois _sabia _que merecia mais que isso – merecia! Não merecia?

Sentindo-se completamente oprimida, Hermione andou até os dormitórios, apenas parando na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda para dizer a senha, até chegar ao seu quarto compartilhado. Não havia ninguém lá; estava muito cedo. Sentia-se aliviada por ter privacidade, pois não queria ter que falar com ninguém.

Arrastando um pouco os pés, parou à frente do espelho enfeitiçado, no qual sua imagem sorriu e acenou para ela, o nariz e os olhos um pouco vermelhos. Olhou para seu rosto, que francamente não estava muito bonito no momento. Sempre invejara as garotas que choravam graciosamente em vez de ficarem sujas e com o nariz vermelho do jeito que ela ficava. Sua imagem mostrou a língua. _É, me sinto do mesmo jeito_, pensou ironicamente.

Normalmente, não achava seu rosto feio. Não realmente. Era apenas muito comum. Suas feições eram simpáticas, mas não inesquecíveis. Os dentes eram de um branco limpo e uniforme. Higiene dental era importante, apesar de tudo.

Os olhos eram castanhos. Tentou pensar em coisas legais que se assemelhassem a eles, para talvez torná-los mais bonitos. Chocolate, canela, âmbar, noz. Mas, ainda assim, seus olhos eram apenas… Castanhos. Supôs que a cor era normal, apesar disso. Não lembrava nada nojento, o que era sempre uma vantagem. Decidiu deixar pra lá.

O cabelo que emoldurava o rosto era sua característica mais condenada. Não tinha nenhuma cor exótica ou brilho que merecesse comentários. Era de um tom marrom sem graça, e sempre estava seco e crespo. Puxou uma mecha, suspirando. Não, nenhum garoto se encantaria por isso. Até o momento, tudo em que podia se sustentar era sua inteligência, e todo mundo sabia como _essa_ característica era muito importante para garotos adolescentes. Só que não_._

"_Um cara fará sexo com qualquer coisa e ainda assim é capaz de aproveitar. Mesmo, eventualmente, sangues-ruins."_

Estremecendo à lembrança, Hermione alisou as mãos sobre as vestes, tentando avaliar seu corpo. Não dava para ver muita coisa. "Vire-se, por favor,", pediu à sua imagem no espelho, que girou, rindo e fazendo poses. Ainda não estava bom. Suspirando, abriu o cinto e tirou as vestes. A imagem boquiabriu-se e sacudiu a cabeça. "Tire a roupa", a garota disse. Novamente, sacudiu a cabeça. "Vou ficar aqui parada até que faça o que estou falando", alertou. Finalmente, apreensiva, a imagem tirou as vestes.

A morena deslizou as mãos pelos seios, ignorando o fato de seu reflexo ter ruborizado furiosamente e franzido o cenho. Os seios eram tão normais quanto o resto dela. Eram pequenos, redondos e firmes. Nunca tivera ideia de como poderiam ser sensíveis até a outra noite. Deslizando mais para baixo, tocou a barriga. Era macia e levemente arredondada, não totalmente plana. Deixou que as mãos fossem até os quadris e segurou seu corpo. Realmente não era como as garotas que havia visto apertando os cintos para acentuar suas cinturinhas e curvas generosas, era? Não se importava de verdade, mas…

_Me pergunto o que ele achou do meu corpo._

A questão a chocou profundamente. O que importava a opinião dele? Já tinha mais ou menos dito que só havia ficado com ela porque não queria que ninguém visse que estava excitado. _Isso_, a propósito, não era culpa dela. E _ele_ havia a beijado. Por alguma razão obscura, que lhe fugia no momento, havia gostado e respondido ao beijo, mas o fato era este: Ele havia começado tudo. Então resolveu colocar toda a culpa nela, fazendo-a sentir como se tivesse se atirado em seu corpinho inocente. Aquele idiota convencido!

_Ah, por favor_, pensou. _Você não é tudo isso, Malfoy!_

Não, ele não era tudo isso. Não era nem ao menos o garoto mais bonito da escola, e estava longe de ser o mais simpático. Seu charme era discutível também, assim como sua ética. Ainda assim, Hermione não era hipócrita o suficiente para dizer que não o achava atraente, não depois do que havia acontecido. Estava disposta a assumir sua parte da culpa, ao invés de _alguém_. Franziu o cenho para sua imagem no espelho, que estava mais que disposta a encará-la de volta.

"_Por que atirou sua pessoa virginal e sangue-ruim em cima de mim?" _

Reprimiu a crescente irritação. Aquela fora a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, embora _"por que você dormiu comigo?"_ tivesse sido bem melhor. Então… _Por que _havia feito isso?

Lutando contra a falta de vontade de aprofundar o assunto, tentou discernir seus motivos. Não era que ele tivesse sido irresistível; já havia refletido sobre isso. É que fora tão… Procurou pela palavra. _Poderoso_. Sim, era como havia se sentido. Poderoso demais pra não explorar. Não fora muito inteligente de sua parte, não, mas desejar que não tivesse acontecido não mudaria nada.

E daí se ele a culpasse? Malfoy havia sido perfeitamente capaz de parar a hora que quisesse. Não era culpa dela que ele era um egoísta mimado, e que não sabia dizer não a si mesmo!

Chegando a essa conclusão, colocou as vestes de volta com raiva, e ao virar-se para o espelho para ajustá-lo, deparou-se com o vazio. Suspirando profundamente, fez uma nota mental para que trouxesse um espelho comum para Hogwarts na próxima vez em que voltasse de casa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione desceu para o café como todos os dias e, mantendo um de seus recentes hábitos, evitou olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Deslizando para o lado de Harry, ouviu Ron dizer "…aquele _bastardo_!" e concluiu que estivessem falando de ontem. Oh, céus.

Ignorou o falatório sobre o demônio que era Malfoy, distraidamente pegando uma torrada. Quando Harry se inclinou para pegar suco, no entanto, notou algo que não havia reparado antes.

"Você tem malhado?", perguntou, olhando seu braço.

Harry parou no meio do movimento. "O quê?"

"Você tem malhado? Sabe, se exercitado para impressionar as garotas?" Harry e Ron se entreolharam. Olhou o ruivo mais de perto. "Você também!", disse.

"Não temos feito nada fora do comum," Harry disse. "Apenas Quadribol."

A garota olhou para eles, não acompanhando o raciocínio. "Mas é tudo feito através de mágica, não é?" perguntou.

Ambos riram. "E como você acha que nos mantemos em cima das vassouras?" Ron perguntou. "Requer um pouco de força, sabe." Os dois sacudiram as cabeças, longe de entender o súbito interesse da amiga em seus exercícios.

"Hmm," foi tudo o que a morena respondeu, já recuando de volta a seu devaneio. Então era por isso que Malfoy parecera estar em tão boa forma, pura e simplesmente – ele estivera jogando Quadribol. Não que isso importasse de alguma maneira, por que não importava. E daí se ele estivesse malhando para impressionar sonserinas estúpidas? Jogar Quadribol era um jeito ainda melhor de chegar ao mesmo resultado, pelo que parecia – já que adicionava certa popularidade ao pacote.

Entretanto, era difícil culpá-lo por isso, quando seus dois amigos faziam o mesmo. Mas _não era_ a mesma coisa, tinha certeza. Era apenas o mesmo caminho para diferentes objetivos. Quaisquer que fossem. Ah, ela sabia quais eram os objetivos dele: galinhagem e maldade. Tentando ignorar sua própria lógica falha, refletiu sobre isso por um momento.

A voz de Ron penetrou seus pensamentos. "Então Malfoy te meteu numa detenção por toda a semana, não foi?" Hermione estremeceu e o coração perdeu um compasso, antes de se dar conta que ele falava com Harry.

"É," o moreno respondeu. "O estranho foi que Hermione estava lá, e Malfoy disse para o Snape que ela não fez nada."

"O quê?" Ron se endireitou, tirando o foco de seus ovos e olhando para Hermione com uma carranca. "Por que _ele_ faria isso?"

Os dois a encaravam. Não estava preparada para isso. "Hm..." começou, tentando ganhar tempo. "Ele-ele precisava de ajuda no dever de Transfiguração." Suspirou com alívio quando eles pareceram aceitar, murmurando _"claro"_ e _"garota mais inteligente da escola"_. É, ela era mesmo, não era? Olhou para sua comida, perdendo todo o apetite. Poderia sobreviver com uma dieta, tudo bem.

"Então _por isso_ você estava sozinha com ele naquela sala!" Ron disse, radiante. "Eu não sabia o que pensar."

A cabeça de Hermione disparou para cima, as bochechas vermelhas. "Ouvindo fofocas agora, Ron? Não tem nada melhor pra fazer?" Sentiu certa satisfação seguida pela culpa quando ele corou e evitou seus olhos. Ela _estivera _sozinha com Malfoy e nenhuma das vezes havia sido exatamente inocente.

"Espera, você estava sozinha com ele, Hermione?" Harry perguntou, parecendo preocupado. "Você sabe que não é muito inteligente, se ele for um –"

"Ah, pare com isso!" a garota retrucou, esquecendo toda a culpa. "Ele não é. É apenas um idiota mimado que fala demais." Empurrou o prato para frente e levantou-se, encontrando um par de olhos acinzentados e divertidos na mesa da Sonserina. Ótimo, perfeito. Arreganhou os dentes para ele e saiu, desejando poder amaldiçoar cada garoto de seu ano.

* * *

Algumas semanas se passaram sem nada de diferente. Hermione tomou muito cuidado para não ser pega numa posição comprometedora (ou não) em que tivesse que falar com Malfoy. O fim de semana de Hogsmeade veio e foi embora, e ela reparou que o garoto voltou a cuidar de sua vida como antes, Parkinson nunca muito longe dele e de seus capangas. Felizmente, parecia ter começado a achar tedioso provocá-la, e então, eventualmente, parou de fazer isso, permitindo que finalmente baixasse a guarda e relaxasse novamente.

Exatamente vinte e seis dias depois de seu último encontro – não que alguém estivesse contando – Hermione vagava sozinha pela biblioteca. Não era que não quisesse voltar para sua Sala Comunal; era mais falta de entusiasmo. Sabia o que a encontraria lá: um Harry agitado, mostrando suas 'evidências' de que Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte. Mesmo que isso não lembrasse o que haviam feito, ainda assim a insistência do amigo a irritava. No entanto, sabia que não poderia ficar muito mais onde estava; Madame Pince a expulsaria em alguns minutos.

Suspirando, pegou seus livros e lentamente começou a caminhar para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Era tarde; quando chegasse lá, poderia dizer que estava cansada e ir para a cama. Apesar de não estar realmente cansada, e todo o processo parecer tremendamente tedioso.

Perdida em pensamentos, não reparou que havia outra pessoa no corredor até ser arrastada para o que parecia ser um armário de vassouras, com uma mão sobre sua boca. Teve tempo apenas para pensar no quão estúpida era por não estar alerta em tempos como esses, quando o autor do ataque falou.

"Não grite," ele disse suavemente. "Sou eu. Levou um tempo pra chegar aqui, não?"

_Malfoy._

O que ele queria agora? Estaria entediado e precisava de alguém para perturbar novamente? Ela não permitiria dessa vez e teria a maldita certeza de que ele soubesse disso.

"O que você quer?" perguntou com agressividade, quando ele lentamente tirou a mão e fechou a porta, para que a única fonte de luz fosse a fresta de baixo.

"Você," murmurou enquanto se inclinava para beijá-la.

_Espera aí... O quê?_

Esse foi o pensamento mais coerente que teve antes de sentir os lábios quentes e macios sobre os dela. Só o mais leve roçar fez com que gemesse com um desejo quase esquecido. Parecendo encorajado por isso, ele aprofundou o beijo, deixando que a língua penetrasse a boca dela.

Com os joelhos fraquejando, Hermione agarrou desesperadamente os ombros do garoto para manter-se em pé e ele, parecendo entender, ergueu seu corpo, cruzando as pernas dela em sua cintura e prendendo-a à parede.

A morena gemeu novamente, esquecendo tudo menos a sensação dele a beijando, pressionando sua dureza contra a maciez dela. Uma das mãos estava em sua coxa, segurando-a, enquanto a outra deslizou para um de seus seios. Quando ele apertou-o gentilmente sobre as vestes, foi puro êxtase.

Ela deixou que suas mãos deslizassem para o pescoço e os cabelos do garoto, emaranhando-se neles, agarrando e mantendo a cabeça no lugar. Ele fez um som baixo de aprovação com a garganta que causou uma reação estranha dentro dela, e o beijo ganhou força.

_Não havia uma razão pela qual eu não deveria...?_

Franzindo o cenho em confusão, Hermione quebrou o beijo e virou o rosto. Sem se perturbar, Malfoy começou a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço, fazendo o pulso dela acelerar ao sugar um ponto particularmente sensível.

"Espere," gemeu, tentando recuperar o foco enquanto ele, decidindo que gostava daquele ponto em seu pescoço, começou a mordê-lo. Quando o fez com um pouco mais de força, tudo ficou preto por um segundo.

O loiro a silenciou com gentileza. "Não pense muito," respirou contra seu pulso acelerado. "Só sinta." Então, deslizou uma das mãos para dentro da calcinha dela e, com movimentos agonizantemente lentos, tocou-a em todo lugar, menos onde ansiava por ser tocada. A garota contorceu-se e as respirações começaram a ficar mais rápidas, mas continuou a provocá-la.

"Por favor," arquejou, empurrando o corpo contra o dele.

O garoto sorriu como se tivesse conquistado uma pequena vitória, e então beijou-a de novo, engolindo seus gemidos, e a tocou no lugar certo. Hermione precisava desesperadamente liberar seu desejo de alguma forma, então devolveu o beijo com vontade, fazendo-o gemer e pressionar-se contra ela com ainda mais força.

Pensou que fosse morrer quando um dedo entrou nela e, a julgar pelo modo como ele tremeu, parecia sentir o mesmo. Como poderia ter esquecido quão bom era? Nada que fizesse a si mesma na cama à noite poderia se comparar a isso.

"Eu preciso..." ele engasgou.

Ela aquiesceu. Ele pensara que pediria para parar? Seus pensamentos não eram nada além de um borrão de desejo, quente e desesperado, louco pra ser satisfeito.

De repente, antes que pudessem fazer mais alguma coisa, ele ergueu a cabeça rapidamente e virou-a para a porta, enquanto seu corpo inteiro congelava.

"O que –" Hermione perguntou, mas ele tapou sua boca e sinalizou para que ficasse quieta. Agora podia ouvir também; passos abafados. Alguém se aproximava e tentava fazer isso silenciosamente, mas causou uma pequena confusão de pés do lado de fora da porta.

O coração de Hermione batia forte e rápido pelo medo de ser descoberta, o desejo temporariamente esquecido. Perderia a posição de monitora em um segundo se fosse vista assim, em um armário, aos amassos e... Pior.

"Ele não está aqui," disse uma voz irritada que Hermione conhecia bem demais. _Harry_. Pela cara de Malfoy, reconhecera a voz também. Deu meio passo para trás, deixando que ela deslizasse para o chão, e agora ouvia atentamente.

"Tem certeza de que leu o mapa direito?" perguntou outra voz. _Ron_. A garota olhou novamente para Malfoy, cuja carranca aumentara.

"Sim, veja você mesmo! Malfoy, quarto andar. Exatamente onde estamos!" Harry insistiu.

Ah, isso não era nada bom! Agora Malfoy sabia do mapa, e por que eles não haviam olhado dentro do armário? O garoto parecia estar com raiva. Não podia culpá-lo; quem gostaria de ser perseguido e ter a diversão interrompida?

"É, mas olhe para esse ponto," Ron disse. "Diz que a Hermione deveria estar aqui também." Houve uma pausa. "Acha que ela ainda está ajudando ele com os deveres?"

A garota olhou para o lado quando sentiu Malfoy a encarando. Bem, tinha que dizer _alguma coisa_ a eles, não?

"Não..." Harry murmurou. "Mas tem algo definitivamente errado. Ok. Bem. Não vamos encontrar nada aqui, então é melhor voltarmos." Houve mais um pouco de barulho e os passos retrocederam.

"Como é que –" Hermione começou.

"Feitiço de desilusão na porta."

Ela aquiesceu. Claro. Malfoy tinha planejado isso cuidadosamente, não é? Não sabia por que a incomodava tanto que ele tivesse feito tanto esforço para não serem descobertos, mas, bem... Incomodava. Teria ficado mortificada se alguém, principalmente seus amigos, a tivessem pego em flagrante, mas era pouco lisonjeiro ser o segredinho sujo de alguém.

Sentindo-se irritada consigo mesma e, bem, com ele também, fez menção de sair.

Uma mão disparou para impedi-la. "Onde você –" e parou abruptamente, quando a varinha dela pressionou sua jugular.

"Me largue", disse calmamente, não suavizando a pressão da varinha, mesmo ele tendo feito o que pedira. Hermione não pôde evitar sorrir à expressão de choque do garoto enquanto tirava a varinha dele do bolso. "Por que me trouxe aqui?" perguntou friamente. Ele não fez menção de responder, então pressionou um pouco mais.

"Não é óbvio?" perguntou, encarando-a.

Bem, supunha que sim, mas... "Fale de uma vez!" disse, sentindo certa satisfação por ele parecer incapaz de esconder sua irritação.

"Eu queria _foder_ você de novo," respondeu calmamente após uma pequena pausa, sorrindo ao vê-la estremecer e encará-lo por sua rude escolha de palavras.

A morena sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, você disse –"

"Eu menti, está bem? Não é algo de que eu me orgulhe."

"Você me odeia," afirmou, lentamente, como se o desafiasse a discordar.

"Está certa. Odeio você e seus dois amigos, O Menino-Que-Persegue e o Garoto Mendigo, com todo o meu coração. Isso não me impede de querer _foder_ você."

A vulgaridade dele estava dando nos nervos de Hermione e, novamente, cutucou-o com força suficiente para fazê-lo se encolher e engolir seco. E não é que ele parecia mais pálido que o normal? "_Pare_ de usar esse tipo de linguagem," sussurou.

"Então de quê, por Merlin, devo chamar?" perguntou sarcasticamente. "Se não posso dizer comer ou foder..."

"Então vai encontrar um termo melhor," disse, consciente de que suas mãos e voz tremiam um pouco, e fazendo o melhor para estabilizar-se. "Por que você quer?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por que eu quero o quê?"

Hermione o cutucou novamente, arrancando um gemido e uma carranca. "Por que você quer _dormir_ comigo?" perguntou, consciente demais do quão próximos estavam, escondidos do mundo para todos os efeitos.

Ele pareceu hesitar para responder. Estava prestes a espetá-lo novamente quando o loiro sacudiu a cabeça e disse, "Não tenho certeza, está bem? Eu apenas quero."

Hermione endireitou as costas e empinou o nariz para ele. "Bem, não vai acontecer. Nem agora, nem nunca! Eu não vou deixar!"

O garoto riu repentinamente, parando em um grunhido quando ela apertou sua garganta outra vez. "Não seja hipócrita, Granger," disse. "Você quer isso tanto quanto eu."

Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ele estava certo. Mas isso não queria dizer que devia ceder. Malfoy ainda era o mesmo bastardo nojento que sempre fora, e se continuasse lembrando disso, talvez tivesse uma chance de resistir aos seus avanços.

"Eu vou voltar para minha Sala Comunal agora, e você não vai fazer nada para me impedir," informou calmamente. "Entendeu?"

O loiro deu um curto aceno com a cabeça, os olhos prometendo todo tipo de retribuição.

Bem, veriam quanto a isso. Hermione, por sua vez, estava cansada de ser intimidada. Ainda encarando Malfoy, abriu a porta e pisou no corredor. Assim que teve a certeza de estar fora de vista, começou a correr por todo o caminho de volta à sua Sala Comunal.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews :)

Continuem lendo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Draco tossiu e massageou a garganta, lançando outro olhar assassino na direção em que Granger tinha fugido. Isso definitivamente não fazia parte de seus planos. No exato momento deveria estar saciado por um encontro mais que satisfatório, não com a garganta doendo por ter sido espetado. _Ele_ é quem devia ter dado espetadas, droga! Teve um ataque de frustração, mandando uma das prateleiras para o chão com um estrondo. Perversamente, isso fez com que se sentisse um pouquinho melhor.

_Vadia._

Não sabia por que a queria tanto, mas queria. Nas últimas quatro semanas, tudo em que conseguia pensar era estar dentro dela outra vez. Nas primeiras duas semanas havia se sentido um lixo, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que não podia se satisfazer com ela porque era sangue-ruim, mas, depois de um tempo, mesmo essa razão parecia vazia. Não queria casar com ela, pelo amor de Deus, só queria fodê-la.

Sim, 'foder' era sua nova palavra favorita. Descrevia perfeitamente com o que sonhava todas as noites: fodê-la rápido e com força, vendo seu rosto corar e os olhos revirarem, martelando mais, até senti-la se fechando ao redor dele...

_Vadia._

Sentia-se traído. As mãos e lábios dela haviam aplacado um pouco de seu desejo. Estivera quente e úmida, e estiveram tão perto de concluir o ato. Sentiu-se como um homem morrendo de sede que conseguira água suficiente para saciar-se por alguns minutos, apenas para ter a necessidade redobrada por conta do sabor.

Potter, sempre Potter. Essa era uma pessoa de quem não sentiria falta se despencasse da Terra. Na verdade, não havia um rumor sobre um tal feitiço antigravitacional? Teria que dar uma olhada.

Saiu de dentro do armário de vassouras, não se importando em limpar a bagunça que fizera, e foi em direção às masmorras. Não havia razão para ficar parado como um idiota. Ela não iria mudar de ideia. Não nesta noite, de qualquer jeito. Eventualmente, porém…

O que o fizera mudar a resolução de manter-se longe de Granger de uma vez por todas acontecera quando Pansy, numa noite qualquer, se aproximara dele na Sala Comunal. Pensara, _"Por que não? Ela está disposta!" _e levara a garota até seu quarto. Chutou todos para fora antes de despejar todo o seu desejo acumulado nela, com um beijo que deveria ter incendiado a ambos.

Pansy não respondera como ele esperara. Embora não o tivesse afastado, também não estivera tremendo de desejo. Na realidade, fora bastante passiva, e ele certamente um lampejo de medo em seus olhos, rapidamente disfarçado por um olhar sedutor. Surpresa e irritação o inundaram por ela demonstrar medo em sua cama, de todos os lugares possíveis. Jamais a tocara sem que quisesse, e o enraivecia o fato de parecer pensar que começaria agora.

Ela o paparicou para pedir paciência enquanto o despia. E o garoto deixara, embora paciência fosse uma palavra quase irreconhecível naquele momento.

Quando deitaram na cama, ele continuou a beijar e tocar seu corpo, mas, para seu imenso desgosto, ela não estava nem perto de seu nível de desejo, e sua intensidade parecia assustá-la cada vez mais, até que não pôde mais aguentar e a mandou embora.

Pansy tentou insistir que queria isso, até que ele abriu suas pernas, enfiou um dedo em seu calor seco e, inclinando-se sobre uma garota claramente encolhida e amedrontada, disse com sarcasmo, _'Nem uma gota. Você não tem sequer a decência de pensar em alguém que queira que te coma. Agora SAIA DAQUI!'_

Ela pulara da cama, pegara suas roupas correndo e, soluçando, correra para fora do quarto.

Draco supunha que tivesse pegado um pouco pesado. Não era realmente culpa da menina que ele não a queria mais. Apesar disso, no dia seguinte ela se aproximara no café-da-manhã com um olhar cauteloso e, vendo que ele não parecia querer tratá-la diferente do normal, retomara alegremente as atitudes cotidianas. Manter as aparências era importante apesar de tudo, e associar-se a um Malfoy era bom, mesmo que ele a humilhasse entre quatro paredes.

A situação toda o deixara violentamente frustrado, e foi quando começou a esquematizar um jeito de pegar Granger sozinha outra vez. Tinha sido muito mais difícil que pensara. Por uma semana ela escapara, não estando sozinha por um segundo sequer. Primeiro, ele tentara provocá-la com palavras, mas isso não ajudou em nada; ela apenas tornara-se mais defensiva. Então parou com provocações e começou a planejar seduzi-la. A parte importante era não permitir que pensasse. O armário tinha sido o lugar perfeito para executar o plano, e ele quase conseguira.

_Se não fosse por aquele Potter!_

Chegou à parede de pedra que bloqueava a entrada para sua Sala Comunal e murmurou, _"Ambição"_, o que permitiu que entrasse. Ele tinha bastante ambição, certo. Lá dentro, jogou-se em uma poltrona confortável perto de Crabbe e Goyle, que pareciam estar se matando com o dever de casa, e continuou seus devaneios.

Havia outras garotas, claro. Ainda assim, parecia que todas as sonserinas temiam Pansy, e não-sonserinas não o achavam tão atraente como ele pensara. Na semana em que Granger lhe escapara, ele avançara o máximo que pudera com a tal da Greengrass, que sorria e corava quando ele estava por perto, mas, depois de dois dias, a menina começara a evitá-lo e disparar olhares temerosos na direção de Pansy.

Draco suspirou. Talvez sua vida amorosa ficasse mais fácil se ele simplesmente lhe desse um pé na bunda, embora, de alguma maneira, duvidasse disso. Ela era parecida demais com ele – acostumada demais a conseguir as coisas de seu jeito. Não, provavelmente era melhor mantê-la por perto e ter ao menos um pouco de controle sobre suas ações.

Massageou o pescoço dolorido novamente. _Garota fogosa_, pensou, tendo se acalmado bastante. Não podia evitar sorrir abertamente quando imaginava o quanto seu prêmio teria valido o esforço.

"Isso não pode ser bom," uma voz seca comentou. Draco olhou para a direção da voz e viu que era Theodore Nott. Era um tipo estranho de colega, e o loiro surpreendera-se ao ser abordado por ele, embora não houvesse dúvida de a quem se dirigia.

"O quê?" resmungou, antes de tossir. A maldita putinha tinha realmente machucado suas cordas vocais.

"Você aparece aqui parecendo que vai matar alguém, e cinco minutos depois está sorrindo como um maníaco. Não, por favor, não me diga o que está inventando. Não quero saber," e acenou para Draco calar-se antes de poder responder, depois voltou a ler seu livro.

O loiro não pôde evitar rir.

* * *

No dia seguinte, sentia-se otimista com suas chances e num humor melhor que seus amigos haviam visto em um longo tempo. Nem a mania de Granger evitar olhá-lo no café-da-manhã foi capaz de desanimá-lo. Ele sabia que a garota o queria; seus gemidos, contorções e o fato de que ficara úmida não mentiam. Logo o desejo que o queimava seria satisfeito.

Ainda assim, mesmo em Aritmancia, que seus amigos idiotas não estudavam, ela permaneceu indiferente, ignorando-o, enquanto respondia a todas as questões com seu costumeiro e irritante jeito de sabe-tudo. Ainda não estava desencorajado, mas a falta de atenção começava a lhe dar nos nervos novamente. Já que não tinha nada para fazer – o dever da aula estando fora de questão – começou a fazer comentários sussurados aos seus amigos toda vez que ela respondia a uma pergunta, criando aos poucos uma perturbação, pois eles tentavam esconder a risada e falhavam miseravelmente, enquanto o rosto de Granger tomava uma cor cada vez mais vermelha. Ainda assim, ela recusava-se a olhar para ele.

Eventualmente, foi obrigado a parar, pois a Professora Vector percebeu, repreendeu-o e tirou pontos da Sonserina, prometendo uma detenção caso continuasse.

Foi no caminho para a aula de Feitiços que aconteceu.

Algo acertou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, esticou-se e explodiu, deixando uma sensação pegajosa e nojenta.

"PIRRAÇA!" gritou, virando-se para o culpado, enquanto ouvia risadinhas ao seu redor, fazendo o rosto corar um pouco com a vergonha. Fora premiado com o que pareciam ser balões cheios de alguma substância verde e viscosa diretamente no rosto, para a alegria de todos, principalmente uma garota que ria cada vez mais alto.

Cuspindo, tirou o pior da gosma de seus olhos e boca e começou a lançar feitiços na direção de Pirraça, lamentavelmente errando todos. Outro balão foi arremessado, mas desta vez Draco se esquivou e, a julgar pelo grito atrás dele, havia achado outro alvo.

Virou-se para ver quem havia sido atingido, mas esqueceu-se de rir da garota do quinto ano com uma enorme mancha em suas vestes, quando percebeu quem ria dele tão alegremente que quase pulava e batia palmas de prazer. Um balão acertou a borda de suas vestes, mas ele não estava mais ligando, assim, Pirraça se cansou de usá-lo como alvo e começou a fazer malabarismos.

_Granger._

Os amigos estavam com ela, claro, ambos com grandes sorrisos no rosto. Granger estava corada e tinha lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto apontava para ele e tentava dizer algo que era impossível de entender. Draco olhou para ela e a assistiu recuperar a compostura, apenas para perdê-la de novo quando Weasley murmurou, "Sempre disse que ele era um bastardo pegajoso."

O loiro considerou calá-la com uma sugestão sobre seu efeito nela, mas reconheceu que não estava em posição de fazê-lo e limitou-se a uma carranca. Ela olhou para seu rosto e começou a rir com mais força.

"Peg –" soluçou. "P-p-peg –", outro surto de risadas e engasgos. Tinha uma interessante cor arroxeada no rosto agora, e lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. "P-peeeg-g – P-pegaj – P-p-peg-ga –" parecia incapaz de terminar a palavra e quase caiu de tanto rir, tanto que Weasley e Potter começaram a prestar mais atenção nela do que nas travessuras de Pirraça.

O _poltergeist_ fez outra tentativa de ganhar a atenção acertando a nuca de Draco outra vez, mas o garoto se moveu, e o balão passou raspando por seu ombro e acertou Granger, deixando metade de seu rosto e boa parte de seu cabelo revolto coberto pela substância verde. Mesmo isso não fez com que parasse de rir. Limpou o rosto com uma mão e, vendo o que havia nela, começou a rir ainda mais, tentando desesperadamente respirar, e agarrando o braço de Weasley com a mão suja, fazendo-o encolher-se um pouco. Mesmo Draco sentiu seus lábios curvarem para cima como os outros, incluindo os amigos dela que riam abertamente da garota, que parecia não conseguir se conter.

O loiro começou a fantasiar agarrá-la enquanto gargalhava, levá-la para uma sala vazia e beijá-la até que suas risadas dessem lugar a gemidos e estivesse agarrando-o também. Este pensamento o deixou numa posição desconfortável em suas calças, mas claro, o apelo da fantasia não podia ser negado.

"Saiam do caminho, xô," disse a voz da Professora McGonagall. "Srta. Granger, realmente, pensei que você, de todas as pessoas, fosse ser mais moderada. Sr. Malfoy..." suspirou. "Espere aqui. PIRRAÇA!" A formidável diretora da Grifinória começou a ameaçar Pirraça, que fazia malabarismos com seus balões e mostrava a língua para ela, deliciado por alguém finalmente lhe dar atenção.

Granger não parecia nada desencorajada pela chegada da professora; agora ria e soluçava no peito de Weasley, fazendo sons ininteligíveis, enquanto ele sorria carinhosamente para ela, tentando evitar a gosma ao dar palmadinhas nas costas dela, e parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

De repente, pela primeira vez no dia, Draco sentiu raiva o suficiente para cometer um assassinato. Sugeriu para ninguém em particular que ela poderia estar sob efeito do Feitiço das Cócegas, mas o Professor Flitwick, que também havia sido atraído pelo tumulto, ouviu e assegurou-o de que ela estava apenas tendo um ataque de _adolescente_, o que era bem comum em garotas de sua idade.

"Agora – realmente Srta. Granger –" a Professora McGonagall disse, finalmente conseguindo que Pirraça parasse, "vamos dar uma olhada em você, Sr. Malfoy." Agitou a varinha para Draco, mas nada aconteceu. Franzindo o cenho, fez o movimento novamente. E outra vez. O garoto continuava tão coberto pela gosma como antes. Cautelosamente, ela tocou a substância e suspirou. "Eu devia ter sabido. É ectoplasma. Não há nada a fazer, não sairá com mágica. Só posso imaginar de onde ele tirou toda essa quantidade." Suspirou novamente. "Vá. Tome banho e troque essas roupas, avisarei seus professores que vai perder essa aula. Você também, Srta. Granger, se conseguir se conter." Tendo dispensado os dois, começou a falar com a garota que também havia sido atingida, que precisava apenas de uma troca de roupas.

As risadas e soluços de Granger haviam perdido um pouco de força, mas toda vez em que o olhava, voltavam outra vez. Felizmente, ninguém questionou o olhar assassino que ele deu a Granger e Weasley enquanto seguia rumo ao banheiro. Fez questão de sacudir a cabeça para jogar um pouco de gosma quando passou por eles.

Não tinha ido muito longe quando viu Pansy e um grupo de amigas. Pensando que ela finalmente serviria para alguma coisa, foi em sua direção. No segundo em que o viu, seus olhos se arregalaram e olhou ao redor rapidamente, como que para verificar quantos o haviam visto daquela maneira. A velha e boa garota superficial. Forçou um sorriso para ela.

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou com horror. "Por que está andando por aí deste jeito?"

"Pirraça," respondeu. "Seja boazinha comigo e me dê a senha para o banheiro dos monitores, para que eu possa tomar um bom banho, hm?"

Pansy aquiesceu e sussurou a senha em sua orelha, tomando o cuidado de não tocar o ectoplasma. Não podia culpá-la; também gostaria que nada daquilo estivesse o tocando. "Obrigada, amor," disse, e saiu.

Antes de ir para o banheiro do quinto andar, teve que descer quatro lances de escada para pegar roupas limpas, e quando subiu os seis andares de novo, estava certo de que a escola toda havia não apenas visto seu estado lamentável como ouvido a piada idiota de Weasley sobre o "bastardo pegajoso". O ruivo devia ter um desejo muito grande de morrer.

No segundo em que abriu a porta do banheiro dos monitores, percebeu que algo estava errado. Já tinha alguém ali. Seus olhos foram para a enorme banheira, onde uma inconfundível sangue-ruim de cabelos castanhos flutuava, coberta por espuma, os olhos fechados.

Isso era inesperado. Ele esquecera que a garota era monitora, mas é claro que era. Sem fazer barulho, trancou a porta, confuso por ela ter esquecido de fazer isso. Estaria esperando alguém? Talvez soubesse que ele viria? Não, infelizmente, descartou a teoria; ela não poderia saber que Pansy ainda o deixava usar o banheiro às vezes desde que ele, estritamente falando, não podia mais usá-lo.

Lentamente, caminhou até a pilha de roupas que ela havia deixado próxima à borda. A garota não se mexeu. Então, pegou a pilha e colocou onde ela não teria chance de alcançar e, pé-ante-pé, foi até o monte de toalhas para cobrir o quadro da sereia. Foi o grito indignado do quadro que fez Granger perceber sua presença. Ela abriu os olhos e, de todas as coisas que poderia ter feito, começou a rir dele outra vez. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a tirar os sapatos – isso a calou.

"O que está fazendo?" perguntou, alarmada.

"O que pareço estar fazendo? Vou tomar um banho."

"Você não é monitor. Não pode entrar aqui. Na realidade…" olhou para a porta, franzindo o cenho.

Ele sorriu. "Que inteligente da minha parte conhecer uma monitora então."

A conclusão foi visível em seu rosto. "Pansy. Aquela irresponsável, irreverente, maldita –"

"Opa, opa," disse, terminando de tirar os sapatos. "Isso não foi muito educado. Ela só quer um namorado limpinho, não é?"

"Bom," Granger disse. "Como pode ver, a banheira está em uso!" Corou, percebendo tarde demais que estava nua. Ele sabia disso o tempo todo. "Então, você vai ter que tomar banho em outro lugar. Xô!"

"Você não está sendo muito amigável, né?" disse, abrindo o cinto, sorrindo quando os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Quero dizer, você parece muito mais limpa do que eu."

"Oh! Neste caso, vou pegar –" e parou abruptamente de falar quando viu o espaço vazio onde suas roupas deveriam estar. "O que fez com minhas roupas?"

"Pareceu-me sensato tirá-las daí pra que não molhassem," disse, apontando para o outro lado do banheiro, não se importando em esconder o enorme sorriso.

"Então me devolva!"

Continuou a sorrir para ela. "Acho que não. Por que não vai lá e pega?" Visões de uma Granger nua e molhada saindo da banheira corriam por sua mente e tinham um efeito bem pronunciado em outro lugar. Tirou as vestes, fazendo-a rapidamente desviar o olhar.

"Seu maldito, arrogante, filho de uma –"

"Não precisa meter minha mãe no meio disso."

Granger simplesmente olhou-o, zombeteira. "Devolva minhas roupas, então."

"Eu disse," falou, tirando a cueca. "Você é livre para pegá-las." Notou que ela ficara corada e evitava olhá-lo. Imaginou se o rubor era por conta da raiva, vergonha ou excitação. Esperava que fosse o último.

Quando entrou na banheira, ela se afastou para a borda. "Relaxe, Granger," disse suavemente. "Há espaço suficiente para nós dois." Baixou os cílios, fingindo se lavar, mas observando-a. Realmente esperava que ela fosse correr e pegar as roupas, e não deixou de notar a curva suave do topo de seus seios, mesmo que ela ainda o olhasse, receosa.

"Por que está fazendo isso?" perguntou, numa voz estrangulada. "Por que continua fazendo..." As palavras pareciam lhe faltar.

"Porque, diferente de você, não sou hipócrita," respondeu sem parar de se lavar. Droga, a porcaria estava em todo lugar e tinha secado em bolos impossíveis de tirar. Maldito _poltergeist_. Ainda assim, se não fosse por Pirraça, nunca estaria aqui… Tinha que se lembrar de agradecê-lo se tudo corresse bem.

Tossiu e cuspiu quando Granger, inesperadamente, jogou água no seu rosto.

"Eu _não sou_ hipócrita," silvou.

"Claro que é," ele disse, olhando para ela, irritado. "Você não reconhece o que quer, não é?"

"Eu _sei_ o que quero!" disse um pouco alto demais, batendo na superfície da água e jogando-a para todo lado.

Houve silêncio.

"Sabe, é?" ele perguntou, baixinho.

A garota corou. "Eu-eu não quis dizer… Eu não quero…"

"Neste caso," disse, com um suspiro desapontado, "você ainda é uma hipócrita." Decidindo que já tivera o suficiente daquela conversa e não estava chegando a lugar nenhum, mergulhou para lavar o cabelo. Embaixo da água, abriu os olhos para uma visão deliciosa, e nadou rapidamente até emergir bem na frente dela.

Granger guinchou e foi para a borda. Alcançou-a e, antes que pudesse sair, o garoto a virou e a tomou nos braços.

"Sabe o que mais me incomoda?" perguntou, mas sem esperar por uma resposta. "O fato de que você ainda age como se eu estivesse prestes a te forçar, embora queira isso tanto quanto eu." Rapidamente, inclinou-se para beijá-la.

Não foi um beijo gentil, mesmo que seus corpos não estivessem se tocando e, se quisesse, ela poderia facilmente sair. Não saiu. Ficou como que estupidificada pelas palavras dele e permitiu o beijo. Draco lutava consigo mesmo para não pressioná-la contra a parede da banheira e dar a eles o que precisavam, mas _não iria_ forçá-la. Acabaria com o a razão pela qual a queria, em primeiro lugar. Queria que ela se rendesse.

Depois de alguns segundos, sentiu as pequenas mãos em seus braços, acariciando-o, e movendo-se para o pescoço. Um gemido leve escapou dos lábios da morena e um jorro de puro desejo o atravessou por inteiro. Será que ela tinha a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo com ele? Quando pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, sentiu que estava prestes a se colocar numa situação embaraçosa. Quebrou o beijo e, num ato de extrema força de vontade, afastou-se dela.

Granger fez um som abafado de objeção e olhou-o com aqueles olhos grandes e castanhos, cheios de desejo. Será que sabia quão transparente era? "Por que parou?" perguntou numa voz gutural.

"Se me quer…" disse, quase se arrependendo. "Venha me pegar."

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e a decepção inundou-o, misturada à frustração e à raiva.

_Ela prefere nos fazer sofrer a admitir que me quer. Por quê?_

"Não posso," disse suavemente. "Não outra vez. Não vou ser sua puta."

_O quê?_

"Do que você está falando?" perguntou com um pouco mais de raiva do que pretendera.

"Você me chamou de vagabunda," disse, afastando o olhar. "Por… Você sabe, ir atrás de você."

Draco fechou os olhos e amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Podia ser tão idiota às vezes. E ela também. "Porra, Granger," disse, ignorando o olhar reprovador por sua linguagem. "Às vezes você consegue ser muito estúpida, sabia?"

Ao ouvir isso, a garota empalideceu, os olhos se arregalaram, e fez menção de se afastar. Novamente, ele a agarrou, costas com frente, antes que ela pudesse sair. "Eu disse essas coisas," sussurou em seu ouvido, "porque odiei o que você conseguiu fazer comigo. Você era virgem, como poderia ser uma vagabunda? Eu menti." Isso pareceu amolecê-la um pouco, e relaxou contra o corpo dele.

Sentiu o baixo ventre reagir com força à proximidade, e sabia que não poderia deixá-la ir embora de novo. Tinha que tê-la; ela tinha que querê-lo – não importava o que custasse. Acariciou o pescoço da garota, sentindo-a encostar mais e, lentamente, como que para não assustá-la, ele a virou e capturou seus lábios outra vez. E ela não o afastou.

Apertou-a contra seu corpo e aprofundou o beijo com vontade, e ainda assim a garota não o afastou.

Encostou-a à parede da bacia, e ela cruzou as pernas ao redor dele enquanto passava os dedos por seus cabelos. Draco gemeu contra seus lábios. Seus sentidos só reconheciam a pele dela na sua, a água morna ao redor deles, e os inebriantes aromas das bolhas e espuma que cobriam toda a banheira.

Granger quebrou o beijo para mordiscar seu pescoço, e ele não conseguia aguentar mais, mas quando tentou entrar nela, a garota se afastou. Ele grunhiu.

"Eu devia te pegar, lembra?" ronronou em seu ouvido, antes de posicioná-lo em sua entrada e descer lentamente, extraindo dele um gemido baixo. Quando saiu, o garoto fez um som de protesto.

"Por que," perguntou, mordendo sua orelha. "Eu iria querer fazer isso, apesar de tudo?"

"Porque você me quer," arfou. Ela riu.

Mais uma vez, fez aquele movimento enlouquecedor, e o garoto teve certeza que desgraçaria a si mesmo se não parasse de provocá-lo logo. Disse isso a ela, que apenas riu.

"Por que não corre atrás de Pansy, então?" provocou. "Aposto que ela faz as coisas do jeito que você quer."

"Eu não a quis desde que –" parou abruptamente, mas era tarde demais. Ela ouvira e por sua expressão, estava extremamente satisfeita com isso. Até demais.

Grunhindo, decidiu resolver o problema com as próprias mãos e, segurando-a contra a borda da bacia, penetrou-a, fundo e com força. Ela gemeu sua aprovação enquanto ele a penetrava de novo e de novo. Parecia ainda melhor do que lembrava, se é que isso era possível.

Mais rápido do que esperava, sentiu o controle escorregando e seu ritmo aumentou. Merda. Não conseguiria satisfazê-la. Tentou desesperadamente se controlar, mas era uma causa perdida, já que a maneira com que ela se movia e gemia seu nome o levava cada vez mais perto de onde tentava fugir. Sugou um ponto sensível em seu pescoço, fazendo-a arquear-se contra ele, e sentiu que estava vindo. Em mais algumas estocadas, estaria acabado.

"Porra, Granger, eu vou gozar," murmurou se desculpando no ouvido da garota. Imediatamente, sentiu a resposta, quando ela mordeu seu ombro com força para abafar um grito, e convulsionou ao seu redor. A dor aguda o fez silvar, e então o clímax veio.

Por um longo momento, não havia nada a não ser os corações batendo e o som de suas respirações.

Lentamente, Draco levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. "Cacete, Granger…"

"Temos aula," ela interrompeu, não querendo olhá-lo. "Devíamos nos apressar. Já demoramos demais."

Ela estava certa, claro, mas o garoto não gostou da reação. "Tenho certeza de que vão te perdoar," disse. "Talvez se você explicar que precisava de uma boa –"

"Qual é o seu problema?" a garota gritou, empurrando-o com força para longe. "Por que, por Merlin, você sempre tem que ser tão rude?"

Draco estremeceu. Não às palavras dela, mas porque a espuma fez seu ombro arder. Olhou para baixo para ver que ela quase arrancara um pedaço – as marcas dos dentes eram fundas e saíra um pouco de sangue. A morena pareceu perceber também, e seus olhos se arregalaram com arrependimento.

"Posso curar isso," murmurou. "Espere um pouco." Pulou para fora da banheira e foi atrás da varinha, parecendo inconsciente de seu corpo nu e molhado. Draco não estava; foi plenamente capaz de aproveitar a visão oferecida.

"Não," disse, quando ela encontrou a varinha e voltava. Saiu também e começou a se secar, tomando cuidado com a pele machucada. "Deixe aí." Ele gostava da marca da mordida, embora não fosse dizer a ela. A adrenalina de quando o mordera fizera o orgasmo ser ainda mais intenso, e agradava-lhe o pensamento de que era capaz de deixar pelo menos uma garota louca de desejo por aqui. Mesmo que tivesse que segui-la por um mês para que ela o permitisse fazê-lo.

Granger não discutiu. Apenas secou-se e colocou as vestes. Draco ficou observando, imaginando se ainda estaria se negando. Quando ela terminou, olhou-o pensativa por um momento antes de falar. "O negócio é o seguinte," disse. "O que estamos fazendo não é saudável, é enganoso e estúpido."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Supunha que isso era um sim. "Sem mencionar errado e perverso," adicionou.

Ela aquiesceu, e o garoto ficou observando-a enquanto pegava suas coisas. Era realmente bonita. Não sabia por que isso o surpreendera – claro que era. Por que mais ele a quereria tanto? Não poderia ser por causa de sua natureza deveras luxuriosa, pois tinha certeza de que se Millicent Bulstrode começasse a rasgar suas roupas e a gemer em seu ouvido, não estaria minimamente interessado.

Quando a garota não disse mais nada e começou a evitar olhá-lo, decidiu beijá-la. Caminhando até ela, virou-a e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, antes que tivesse tempo de se opor. Essa era a primeira vez que o fazia sem uma necessidade urgente e furiosa correndo pelo corpo. Era um beijo que mantinha a promessa de que a teria outra vez, custasse o que custasse. Deslizou a mão por entre suas mechas molhadas e trouxe-a mais para perto. No início, seus olhos se arregalaram, e congelou por um instante, mas acabou cedendo ao beijo com um suspiro.

Satisfeito com a reação, ele quebrou o beijo. "Então, quando vamos nos encontrar de novo?" perguntou calmamente.

Isso atraiu sua atenção. "Acabamos de concordar –"

"Nunca concordamos em parar," cortou-a. "Não me diga que é isso que realmente quer." A morena sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu-eu preciso voltar para a aula," disse. Draco sentiu-se decididamente exasperado quando ela se afastou mais uma vez. Parando na porta, ela o olhou e disse: "Nos vemos por aí?" E antes que soubesse o que concluir disso, já tinha ido embora.

* * *

Pessoal, andei consertando umas coisas nos capítulos anteriores, pois reparei que o editor ignorou as separações que eu tinha feito...de forma que deve ter ficado um bloco enorme e confuso de texto! Mas agora já está ok.

Ah, e eu não ligo se quiserem deixar reviews, sabem? :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus. Oh, DEUS!_

Eles tinham feito de novo. Realmente tinham feito de novo. Não era mais apenas uma noite de loucura, tinha acontecido _duas_ vezes, tornando-se um padrão.

Sexo com Malfoy era um padrão.

_Oh, Deus._

Hermione estava horrorizada por ter feito isso outra vez – e sido tão pervertida também – e estava tão horrorizada que sentia tontura. _Tontura_, de tudo o que poderia sentir! Devia ser o incidente do Pirraça que ainda a afetava.

Ainda assim, lembrar da expressão de Malfoy quando o _poltergeist_ o acertara com o balão pegajoso ainda a fazia rir, não sabia bem a razão. E sentia tontura porque não podia evitar a enorme satisfação que sentia. Era doente e distorcido, sabia disso, e tentou sufocar o sentimento, mas sem resultado.

Dormir com Malfoy inflava seu ego. Não que ele mentisse para levá-la para a cama (ou mesa, armário, banheira) – era bem óbvio que não. Não era esperto o suficiente para ser _tão_ desonesto. Toda vez que admitia desejá-la, parecia um pouco ressentido, e com certeza não queria ter admitido que Pansy não o atraía mais.

Só essa revelação a deixaria feliz pelo resto do ano. Pansy e suas Pansettes, sempre julgando ser melhor do que todos, e ainda assim – não era o namorado dela que estava viciado em encontros com Hermione?

Sabia que estava sorrindo com a ironia, mas não podia evitar.

Estava bastante feliz quando chegou à aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e alegremente ignorou os olhares de desgosto de Harry e Ron.

"Típico," Ron gemeu. "Está feliz por chegar a tempo da aula. Não reconhece uma boa oportunidade quando vê uma."

"Ah, cale a boca, Ron," respondeu animadamente. "Se eu não estivesse aqui, de quem você iria copiar as anotações?"

A única resposta foi um grunhido baixo. "Malfoy está provavelmente enrolando," Harry disse. "Aposto que ninguém vai vê-lo até o almoço."

Hermione riu outra vez e recebeu outro par de olhares perplexos, o que a fez sentir um pouco culpada. "Ah, por favor," disse. "Ele _ficou_ bastante imundo, não foi? E desde quando ficam tristes por não estar aqui?"

Então o Professor Snape veio ondulando sua capa, felizmente tirando-lhes a oportunidade de responder àquilo.

* * *

Harry estava certo. Ninguém viu Malfoy até o almoço. Hermione poderia até nem ter reparado em sua chegada, não fossem as risadinhas abafadas pelo salão. Olhou para ele, viu sua carranca e bochechas levemente vermelhas, e riu um pouquinho. Ele realmente teria que aguentar isso por um longo, longo tempo.

Como que alertado por sua presença, olhou diretamente para ela, os olhos escurecendo com algo além da raiva, antes de desviar a atenção para seus amigos. Pansy, notou, não parecia muito feliz com a atenção que o garoto lhe dava naquele dia. Bem, tanto pior para ela, não era?

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram sem incidentes outra vez. Às vezes, Hermione veria Malfoy olhando-a pensativamente, mas não fez menção de se aproximar, e aos finais de semana não tinham motivo nenhum para estar no mesmo lugar – exceto às refeições, o que não contava.

O loiro ainda zombava e provocava Ron e Harry, mas, na maior parte do tempo, parecia fingir que Hermione não estava ali. Era divertido, de certa forma, pois ele a provocava havia tanto tempo que a mudança de atitude parecia abrupta demais. Estava agindo de maneira estranha em tantos aspectos, apesar disso, que ninguém juntava dois mais dois.

No sábado, até disse que estava doente e não podia comparecer à primeira partida de Quadribol do semestre, fazendo Harry suspeitar muito. Hermione tentou sugerir que ele talvez estivesse _mesmo _doente, mas tudo que ganhou como resposta foi um olhar de desprezo.

Na segunda-feira, a garota foi para a aula de Poções mais cedo e sentou-se em um banco de pedra esculpido na parede, perto da sala, para fazer seu dever de Aritmancia. Porém, tinha se esquecido de quão frias as masmorras poderiam ser em novembro; o chão estava gelado. Remediou isso levantando as pernas e apoiando os pés no banco, o que possibilitou usar a coxa como apoio para o livro. Estava contentemente sentada ali, lendo e fazendo anotações, quando ouviu alguém derrubar livros. Olhando por sobre o ombro, viu Malfoy.

"Hoje à noite," ele murmurou, fingindo recolher os livros. Ah, então era disso que se tratava.

"Não posso," respondeu tão bruscamente quanto ele.

"Por quê?" parecia desconfiado.

"Tenho planos." Realmente tinha. Deveres de monitora. Claro, ele não precisava saber que não tomariam a noite toda.

"Cancele."

"Não posso."

Suspirou, irritado. "Tá. Amanhã, então."

"Não posso."

"Cancele!"

"Não." Hermione estava realmente se divertindo e não pôde evitar sorrir para suas anotações.

Malfoy parou o fingimento, pegando os livros e levantando-se para olhá-la de cima. "Quando, então?"

Ela fingiu pensar por um momento. "Quinta que vem?"

Os olhos acinzentados brilharam furiosamente e a garota esperou a objeção, mas ele a surpreendeu. "Tá ok," disse entre dentes. "Me encontre na estátua de Lachlan no sétimo andar, às dez." Começou a andar mas parou em alguns passos. "Ah, e Granger?"

"Sim?"

"_Não_ se atrase." E foi embora, deixando-a um pouco desapontada por não ter insistido em encontrá-la antes, além de deixá-la com um pouco de tontura novamente, e ciente de que tinha pontuado algo importante.

"Não se atrase para o quê?" uma voz bem conhecida perguntou, e Hermione bateu a cabeça na parede quando pulou de susto.

"Ai! Ron! Avise da próxima vez, ao invés de se esconder!" ela repreendeu.

"Desculpe," disse Ron, mas franzia o cenho. "Por que vai se encontrar com Malfoy?"

"Dever de casa," respondeu automaticamente. "Ele, ahn, realmente precisa de ajuda no dever de Aritmancia."

"Isso explica o porquê de ele estar fazendo isso; por que _você_ está?"

"Crédito extra." Hermione estava surpresa em ver como as mentiras rolavam facilmente por sua língua.

"Você não precisa de nenhuma droga de crédito, por que não deixa ele se ferrar?"

A garota fechou seu livro com um baque surdo. "Da última vez em que chequei, Ronald Weasley," disse friamente, "não cabia a _você_ decidir o que eu preciso."

Ron apenas a olhou. "Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso, apenas fico imaginando o que ele poderia ter oferecido para te fazer ajudá-lo."

Hermione deu de ombros. "Gosto de ensinar. Posso acabar seguindo esta linha. Quem melhor pra me ajudar a praticar do que o maior idiota da escola?"

O ruivo sacudiu a cabeça, ainda não muito convencido, mas seus colegas de sala começaram a chegar, e ambos se juntaram a Harry para ir à aula.

Discretamente reparou que Malfoy parecera estar de mau humor o resto do dia. Agradava-lhe pensar que tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

* * *

Nos próximos dez dias, Hermione viu Malfoy poucas vezes. Ele aparecia nas aulas, mas sempre parecia distraído e perdia algumas refeições. Tinha que lembrar a si mesma de que não se importava, a não ser que fosse algo transmissível.

Houvera um incidente em que ele a vira chegando e inclinara-se para beijar Pansy, em uma demonstração de afeto muito fora do comum. Hermione inicialmente irritara-se com o showzinho, mas então acabara achando divertido. Ele parecia precisar provar alguma coisa, mas era redundante, na realidade. A garota ignorou o casal, e ele não se incomodou em fazer isso novamente.

Quando o dia chegou, foi sorrateiramente em direção à estátua, e às duas para as dez estava no lugar combinado, esperando. _Considerara _se atrasar, mas não tinha certeza do quanto devia testá-lo. Ainda assim, enquanto os minutos se passavam, começara a se arrepender de chegar cedo. Onde ele estaria? Decidira não vir? Seu estômago revirou de mortificação com o pensamento. Não imaginava que ele faria algo tão baixo. Depois de quinze minutos, decidiu ir e nunca chegar perto daquele maldito de novo.

Quando virou-se para ir embora, ele apareceu, pálido e preocupado. Hermione ignorou o máximo que pôde. Não se importava com nada que o preocupasse, não mesmo.

"Está atrasado," acusou, horrorizada com seu próprio alívio por ele ter vindo. Bem, claro que estava aliviada! Não era nada lisonjeador ser descartada ou esquecida. Talvez não devesse fazê-lo esperar tanto da próxima vez, pensando melhor...

"Estou tocado por sua preocupação," ele disse, sarcasticamente, pegando-a pelo braço e trazendo consigo. "Devo admitir, eu nem tinha certeza de que você apareceria."

A garota também não tivera certeza, mas não conseguira resistir. "Eu disse que viria, não disse?" respondeu, friamente.

Malfoy ladrou uma risada. "É verdade, você disse," respondeu.

Só então percebera onde estavam indo. "Sala Precisa?" perguntou. "Não é um pouco..." ele a olhou, curioso. "…óbvio?" terminou.

O loiro deu um sorriso sem humor nenhum. "Claro, quem não imaginaria que eu te traria aqui pra te corromper?"

Corou um pouco, mas persistiu. "Não parece um pouco imoral usar essa sala? E se formos pegos?"

"Como vão nos pegar se não sabem o que estamos fazendo aqui? Provavelmente pensarão que você conjurou uma grande biblioteca, para me _ajudar com as lições_." A garota olhou-o, confusa, mas Malfoy acenou para deixar pra lá. "Seu amigo Weasel está começando a fazer perguntas. Ele não parece entender por que você me ajudaria. Deveria tomar cuidado ou vai acabar se machucando."

A garota sentiu-se desconcertada com a informação. "Gostaria muito que você não ameaçasse meus amigos," foi o que disse, apesar de tudo. O que deveria dizer, afinal?

"E eu gostaria muito que seus amigos cuidassem da vida deles pelo menos uma vez, mas nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, né?" O garoto andou para lá e para cá na frente do ponto onde a porta deveria aparecer. Nada aconteceu. Então ele sorriu, sacudiu a cabeça e tentou de novo. Desta vez conseguiu.

"Por que não funcionou?" ela perguntou.

"Pedi por um lugar para te foder até perder os sentidos," ele disse, trazendo-a para a sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. "Aparentemente, a sala não serve para isso."

Hermione olhou ao redor. Estavam em um quarto fracamente iluminado, com uma grande e confortável cama dominando quase todo o espaço. "Como conseguiu convencê-la?" perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco apreensiva, assim que percebeu que tinha concordado em fazer isso... novamente.

"Pedi por um lugar em que pudesse finalmente ter uma noite decente de sono," respondeu com a voz rouca.

Teria dito que o quarto parecia um pouco excessivo para isso, quando foi agarrada e beijada pela primeira vez em duas semanas. Nunca deixava de surpreendê-la como o menor contato dos lábios podia fazê-la derreter completamente. Pressionou o corpo contra o dele e acariciou suas costas, e ele puxou-a mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo.

Hermione sentiu os olhos fecharem quando sucumbiu às sensações. Como podia algo tão errado ser tão bom? Os olhos piscaram e abriram de novo, quando ele começou a abrir seu cinto, mas nem sonhava em pará-lo. Tirou-a de suas vestes, expondo suas roupas íntimas, fazendo-a corar um pouco com a vergonha. Beijando-a novamente, andou em direção à cama, e quando a alcançaram, ela o empurrou para a frente para que pudesse tirar os sapatos. Ele tirou os dele também, bem como as vestes. A morena sorriu nervosa, evitando seus olhos, porque apesar de tudo, sentia-se estranha perto dele no momento entre o que se despiam e o que faziam sexo.

"Não consegue nem me olhar, apesar de me querer tanto," disse baixinho, antes de cobrir os lábios dela com os seus e mover-se para cobrir-lhe o corpo também.

Só sentir o corpo dele pesando sobre o seu era maravilhoso. Sentiu o sutiã abrir, e ele jogou-o longe, inclinando-se para acariciar seus seios. Ela ouviu e sentiu o gemido quando se arqueou contra ele. "Você sabe que precisa disso," a garota sorriu ironicamente e arquejou ao mesmo tempo, tentando provocá-lo a pegá-la de jeito. "Aposto que mal pôde aguentar essas duas semanas."

Ele não respondeu de imediato, apenas sorriu, pegou cada uma de suas mãos e segurou-as acima da cabeça enquanto a beijava gentilmente, deslizando para morder a orelha e o pescoço. Então, soltou uma das mãos que a seguravam e sussurou. "Quem disse que eu fiquei esperando?"

Algo em seu tom de voz foi como um balde de água gelada em seus sentidos. Ele havia removido ambas as mãos, mas quando tentou abaixar seus braços para empurrá-lo, descobriu que não podia. Olhou para a sua direita e viu que a mão que ele tirara primeiro segurava a varinha. O desgraçado a tinha distraído com beijos para que pudesse amarrá-la. Lutou contra as amarras em vão por alguns segundos, e então o olhou acusadoramente.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

"Não se surpreenda tanto," ele disse, baixinho. "Como você mesma disse – duas semanas é tempo demais pra se esperar."

"Seu maldito!" cuspiu as palavras. "Me solte!"

"Por que eu faria isso?" perguntou, a voz ainda calma. "Você só veria nisso uma desculpa para brigar comigo."

Com certeza iria. Não ficaria ali com ele nem mais um minuto. Como ousava dormir com outra quando tinham um encontro marcado para aquela noite? Estaria fora dali no segundo em que conseguisse se soltar.

Percebeu que ele ainda a acariciava, e sacudiu-se e chutou para que ele parasse, descuidadamente acertando seu nariz, fazendo-o soltar um palavrão. Isso a animou um pouco.

"_PORRA, GRANGER!"_ urrou, os olhos enchendo de água. "Não é suficiente que eu tenha que esperar? Será que realmente devo lutar contra você a cada minuto disso?"

Hermione o olhou, horrorizada. Como podia sequer considerar que ela ainda dormiria com ele? "Me deixe IR! Não quero seu pau usado!" Corou um pouco com seu próprio vocabulário.

Ele franziu o cenho. "Importa tanto assim? Você não se importou tanto da última vez, antes de…" e encolheu os ombros. _Antes de deixar escapar que não tinha feito sexo com Pansy desde que fizera com Hermione._

"A última vez não foi..."_ planejada. _"A última vez foi a última vez. Me solte!"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não," disse com a voz rouca. "Você quer isso também, mas nunca vai admitir, não é?"

Imediatamente mudou a estratégia. Ele agia de forma tão estranha ultimamente. Quem saberia o que passava por sua cabeça? "Apenas me deixe ir. Você quer que eu vá atrás de você, lembra?"

Malfoy sorriu para ela. "Você veio atrás de mim até a estátua," disse. "É toda a redenção de que preciso." Inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas ela virou a cabeça, sem querer dando espaço para que beijasse o pescoço... e os ombros... e os seios...

Tentou ao máximo se torcer para longe do garoto, mas ele a mantinha no lugar com facilidade, e não tinha certeza de que queria machucá-lo. Até o momento não tinha feito nada desagradável. Era terrível, mas tinha que admitir que suas carícias eram boas demais. Se não estivesse tão irritada, teria recebido o toque com mais ansiedade. Duas semanas eram tempo demais para ela também. "Por que não vai atrás de Pansy se voltou a dormir com ela, em vez de fazer isso comigo?" perguntou, tentando impedir seus pensamentos de embaralharem com o desejo.

Malfoy riu contra sua barriga, à qual beijava e mordiscava no momento. "Foi você quem me fez esperar, minha linda. Tarde demais para se arrepender." E foi beijando cada vez mais para baixo.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e pressionou as pernas uma contra a outra, ao perceber o que ele ia fazer.

"Abra as pernas," o loiro disse, suave como uma carícia.

Sacudiu a cabeça, recusando-se desesperadamente. "Não, embaraçoso demais... Não faça isso."

Ele não deu ouvidos às objeções, apenas separou seus joelhos, acomodando-se no meio deles. Tocou-a cautelosamente e gemeu quando encontrou sua calcinha ensopada. As bochechas de Hermione queimavam com a vergonha. Não queria desejá-lo. Ele tirou o último obstáculo e, mantendo os joelhos dela separados, afastou-se para olhá-la _lá_. Será que isso poderia ficar mais humilhante?

Inclinou-se para beijá-la novamente. "Relaxe," sussurou em seu ouvido. "Não vou te machuca. Sabe que não." Então começou a beijar seu corpo cada vez mais para baixo, novamente.

_NÃO!_

Sacudiu-se contra o garoto para afastá-lo, mas ele não se desencorajava tão facilmente. Então sua boca estava no lugar mais privado dela, e os olhos arregalaram e ela se contorceu novamente. Merlin, isso era tão... tão... "Pare, por favor!" gemeu.

Ele não parou. Tentou convencer a si mesma de que a razão pela qual se contorcia tanto era para desencorajá-lo. Não importavam as ondas de prazer dos movimentos de seus lábios e da língua e da boca, enquanto ele fazia as coisas mais pervertidas que já havia experimentado.

Sabia que não havia jeito de Malfoy não sentir e degustar sua excitação e isso a mortificava, e ainda assim a excitava ainda mais. Lutou contra as sensações por todo o tempo. Não queria gostar disso, não queria ter um orgasmo. Não queria que a língua dele a fizesse sentir tanto prazer...

Logo, soube que tinha perdido a batalha. Arqueou-se e gritou, enquanto ele enfiava dois dedos dentro dela e pressionava aquele ponto que a fizera enlouquecer antes. Convulsionou violentamente ao redor deles, e pensou tê-lo ouvido emitir um som gutural. E então tudo desapareceu em ondas de prazer.

Assim que começou a recobrar a consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor, optou por manter os olhos fechados. Ainda sentia os espasmos correndo seu corpo saciado. Como podia ser tão maravilhoso se não queria isso? Ouviu Malfoy dar uma risada curta, grave e quase dolorida, antes de senti-lo deitar ao seu lado. "Fechar os olhos não vai fazer tudo desaparecer," disse.

"Que pena," respondeu amargamente. Perguntou-se por que ele não havia tentado penetrá-la ainda. Não a quereria mais? Abriu uma frestinha do olho e viu que certamente ainda queria. Na realidade, pela maneira com que a devorava com os olhos, sua contenção a surpreendia. "Vá logo com isso então," disse, esperando acabar com um pouco de seu desejo. "Quer dizer, _essa é_ a razão pela qual ainda estou aqui deitada, não é?"

Ele franziu o cenho, captando o que havia por trás das palavras. Que bom. "Não sei por que está reclamando," disse, acariciando sua barriga suavemente. "Quero dizer – o orgasmo que você acabou de ter pareceu algo para mim." A voz do garoto quebrou e a mão tremeu um pouco com o desejo relembrado.

"Eu não queria," ela rosnou. "Você sabe que não."

Ele aquiesceu. "E eu não queria esperar duas semanas por nenhuma razão aparente, parece que você levou vantagem." E desceu as mãos, acariciando e fazendo-a corar por sentir o efeito que tinha sobre ela outra vez. "Além disso, você sabe que no fundo, queria sim."

"Por que vir aqui se suas necessidades já tinham sido satisfeitas?" perguntou, ignorando sua última afirmação.

Ele deu um sorrisinho fraco. "Ciúme não combina com você, Granger."

"Eu não estou com ciúme!" disse, lutando contra o rubor. Que coisa!

"Não?" perguntou, olhando seus seios com desejo, enquanto ela se movia contra suas amarras. "Então por que ficou furiosa?"

"Eu… Não gosto de compartilhar, só isso. Se quer ser meu brinquedo, então quero ser a única brincando. Se quiser procurar outra, tudo bem. Além disso, não me lembro de ter pedido pra que me amarrasse." Deitou-se, encarando-o desafiadoramente.

"Fidelidade à outra?" disse. "E quem é o brinquedo agora?" Acariciou um mamilo com as costas da mão, gemendo quando ela arfou. "Você vai ficar se eu te desamarrar?" sussurou.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. Não, correria o mais rápido que pudesse para longe dele.

O garoto não parecia nada satisfeito com isso. "Eu vou ter você do jeito que tiver que ser, mas preferia que fosse desamarrada."

Ela sorriu, zombeteira "Que pena, não é mesmo?"

Não deixou de reparar no brilho raivoso daqueles olhos cor de chumbo. "Se prefere esses joguinhos de submissão, Granger, por que não disse logo? Posso te garantir que este é um sacrifício que estou disposto a fazer." Rapidamente removeu as boxers e a penetrou.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar o gemido que escapou antes de morder o lábio inferior. Merlin, isso era bom demais. Tentou fingir indiferença, mas quando ele a penetrou de novo, sentiu seus quadris se movendo contra os dele e os olhos revirando. Queria isso, mas se recusava a admitir.

"Última chance, Granger," ofegou. "Por favor, me deixe te desamarrar."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso...é tudo...que você vai...co-oh-seguir..." Sabia que estava arfando e gemendo alto, mas não conseguia se conter. Recusar-lhe o prazer completo por não deixar que a desamarrasse era tudo o que podia fazer.

Grunhindo, ele penetrou com mais força e rapidez, e colou a boca na dela em um beijo feroz, que a fez derreter até os ossos. A garota podia sentir a frustração dele em cada movimento. Logo, a conhecida sensação de formigamento anunciou um novo clímax, e rendeu-se a ele, vagamente consciente de que o garoto a alcançou um segundo depois. Sentia-se melhor que em semanas, e nem se importava mais com o fato de estar amarrada. Tinha medo de estar começando a se viciar nisso.

Tê-la não parecera satisfazê-lo nem um pouco, no entanto. Assim que seus tremores pararam e conseguiu respirar normalmente, rolou de cima dela e disse, "A última vez foi melhor."

A garota revirou os olhos com o mau humor; ele parecia ter aproveitado bastante há apenas um minuto. "Bem, a tendência é piorar. Agradeça por não acontecer de novo," disse, incerta de como se sentia com relação a isso. Precisava sair dali, antes que fosse tarde demais.

"O cacete que não vai." Franziu o cenho para ela. "Pensei que você já tinha superado isso."

"Superado o quê?"

"Ser hipócrita."

"Só pra você saber – você é hipócrita também. Não me olhe assim. Como se fosse admitir para alguém o que estamos fazendo! Poderia me desamarrar agora, quem sabe?"

"Não." Agora parecia ainda menos satisfeito com ela.

Hermione não acreditava nos próprios ouvidos. "O _quê_? Não pode me deixar aqui desse jeito."

"Parece que vou ter que fazer isso, não é?" Sorriu debochado, e se espreguiçou.

Encarou-o. "Você tem um senso de humor doentio."

"Não estava brincando."

"Então, o plano é me manter aqui até se cansar de mim?" perguntou secamente.

"É mais ou menos esse o plano, sim." Agora sorria abertamente.

Houve uma pausa.

"Você sabe que está sendo infantil, não sabe?" a morena perguntou.

"E você está sendo teimosa."

Houve uma pausa ainda mais longa.

A garota olhou para Malfoy, que parecia estar em outro planeta. Chutou-o. "Ei! Estou com frio."

Com um grunhido irritado, ele levantou, puxou a coberta debaixo dela e a cobriu. "Confortável agora, princesa?" perguntou, claramente zombando.

"Não," disse. "Meus braços estão gelados também."

Então, pegou a coberta e jogou por cima dela, assim os braços estavam cobertos – bem como o rosto. "Melhor?" perguntou, docemente.

A garota fez um som atravessado que foi abafado pelo cobertor.

"Você sabe o que tem que fazer," o garoto disse, deslizando para baixo das cobertas, colocando um braço por cima da barriga dela, e sussurando em seu ouvido. "Se quer ser libertada, só tem que concordar com meus termos."

"Você finalmente ficou louco, não?" respondeu, estreitando os olhos enquanto considerava os motivos dele.

O loiro bocejou, com sono. "Estou cansado demais para brigar com você, Granger. Só me prometa que não vai fugir e começar a me evitar de novo," disse, arrumando as cobertas para que ela pudesse respirar.

"Aposto que se sentiria diferente se fosse você a ter que compartilhar." Hermione lutava também contra o sono.

"Por que não me testa?" perguntou, indiferente.

"Não sou desonesta como você. Não consigo estar em um relacionamento com uma pessoa e fugir para fazer sexo com outra. Não sou adúltera."

"Mas você é… comigo," disse.

"É diferente. Eu odeio Pansy."

"Então é simples, não é? Esteja em um relacionamento com alguém que você odeia." Bocejou novamente e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir.

No momento, só podia pensar em uma pessoa que preenchia os requisitos. Estreitou os olhos. "Sabe, isso tudo é realmente culpa sua. Você podia ter escolhido não dizer nada." Quando ele não respondeu, Hermione decidiu mudar de estratégia, em um surto de inspiração. "Sabe o que eu acho? Que a razão de dizer essas coisas é por medo de que eu acabe gostando de você."

Os olhos acinzentados abriram instantaneamente. "_O quê_?" Bingo.

"É, mas o problema é que você não consegue decidir o que quer, não é verdade?"

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e deu a ela um olhar exausto e exasperado. "Cale a boca!"

Hermione sentiu que tinha atingido um ponto sensível e sorriu zombeteira, decidindo extrair tudo o que pudesse da oportunidade. "Você não dormiu com Pansy de verdade, não é? Apenas pensou que poderia ter que mostrar quão insignificante eu sou. O tiro saiu pela culatra, né? Você não gostou nem um pouco de me amarrar no fim das contas, gostou?"

Ele agarrou a varinha, e a garota sentiu as amarras desaparecerem enquanto ele sentava e apontava para suas mãos. "Você é livre para ir embora. Não deixe a porta bater na sua bunda quando sair."

"Estou certa, não estou?" persistiu, baixando os braços e grunhindo um pouco com a dor.

"Sabe, começo a pensar que você estava certa em uma coisa. Isso _foi_ uma má ideia."

Ela bufou. "E por quanto tempo vai manter essa resolução? Ou isso é um padrão? Você seduz garotas até que elas descubram que estava blefando?"

"Você fala demais, Granger – durma ou pelo menos fique quieta," disse numa voz fatigada, deitando-se novamente.

Hermione o estudou de perto. Parecia não dormir bem havia algum tempo. "Não, não é um padrão, é? Você nunca –"

"_Silencio_!" o garoto disse com veemência, deixando-a incapaz de falar pela segunda vez em alguns meses. "Eu realmente preciso te azarar toda vez que quero um pouco de paz e silêncio?" Encarou-a, pensativo. "Não me importo de estar por perto de você, uma vez que pare de falar sem parar, então apenas durma, tudo bem?"

Dessa vez, podia facilmente remover o feitiço sozinha, claro, e o fez, mas reconheceu que ele não estava em condições de aguentar o tormento. Satisfeita por ter conseguido a resposta que queria de qualquer forma, levantou-se e começou a procurar por suas roupas.

"Ou fuja como costuma fazer, tanto faz," ouviu-o murmurar antes de suspirar e virar-lhe as costas. Bem, o que ele esperava?

Demorou certo tempo para encontrar o cinto e a calcinha, mas finalmente estava pronta pra ir embora. Olhou para Malfoy e viu que estava dormindo. Parecia agitado em seu sono. Encolhendo os ombros, deixou a sala, voltando para seu quarto antes que sentissem sua falta.

* * *

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Draco acordou em um sobressalto, o coração batendo forte e rápido e a respiração acelerada. Estava sozinho. Claro que estava. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir, então sentou, esfregou os olhos e virou para o relógio. Quatro da manhã. Este seria um longo dia.

Suspirando, levantou e começou a se vestir. Tivera outro pesadelo, é claro. No sonho, havia falhado, e tivera que assistir sua mãe ser torturada, violada e morta, antes de irem atrás dele. Houvera mais no sonho, muito mais, mas escolheu bloquear tudo. Entendia o conceito geral. Tinha que conseguir, _precisava_, ou seus sonhos se tornariam realidade da pior maneira possível.

Não conseguira se distrair tanto quanto esperava na noite passada.

Maldita sangue-ruim, por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Não quisera amarrá-la de verdade. Só queria puni-la um pouco por fazê-lo esperar tanto e ainda rir dele. Tudo bem, tinha ido um pouco longe demais, mas não fizera nada que ela não gostasse. Sabia que não. Ignorara suas palavras e deixara o corpo dela falar em vez disso, e a resposta que obtivera fora arrebatadora. Ainda assim, ela recusara-se a se deixar levar, a dar a ele o que precisava. Sim, precisava estar dentro dela, mas mais do que isso, precisava de... mais! Não tinha certeza do que sentia falta, mas não envolvia uma Granger lutando e negando toques e beijos.

Ok, talvez tivesse calculado mal sua punição. Fingir que estivera com outra garota não fora a coisa mais inteligente, mas não conseguira retirar o que dissera sem parecer um idiota. Ao invés disso, tivera a esperança de fazê-la esquecer, mas sem tanta sorte.

_Não_ precisava desses problemas, não mesmo. Talvez devesse apenas... deixá-la ir. Parar de persegui-la. A garota claramente não o queria tanto assim e, depois da noite passada, estava mais frustrado do que nunca.

Esse pensamento em nada ajudou para deixá-lo mais bem disposto, e a raiva que o consumia o compelia a ser destrutivo.

Pegou um abajur e atirou-o contra a parede. Houve barulho de vidro esmagado e metal batendo. Ajudou um pouco, mas não o suficiente. Pegou a varinha e girou-a no ar. Os móveis reviraram, abajures, lâmpadas e espelhos quebraram, roupas de cama rasgaram… Não se satisfez enquanto o quarto não estivesse detonado, e ainda assim sentiu apenas um enorme vazio.

Com o vidro esmagando sob os sapatos, girou nos calcanhares e saiu.

* * *

O dia acabou sendo tão longo quanto previra. As aulas foram estúpidas. As pessoas, ainda mais estúpidas. A comida poderia muito bem ter sido apenas serragem. Para piorar, Granger parecia estar onde ele olhasse. Quanta sorte. Finalmente estava evitando a garota, como deveria ter feito desde o começo, e não podia virar uma esquina sem vê-la com ou sem os amigos.

O dia seguinte não foi nem um pouco melhor, e nem o outro depois desse. Após certo tempo, os dias viraram um borrão de lições, refeições, cochilos, e sua missão sempre presente.

Antes, passara semanas esquematizando uma maneira de encontrar Granger sozinha, e agora o fazia em várias ocasiões. Isso estava deixando-o maluco. Ela tinha algo que queria e não estava disposta a ceder, então por que não podia ter ao menos a decência de se esconder em sua Sala Comunal, ou na biblioteca, ou em _qualquer lugar_ em que não pudesse encontrá-la?

Uma vez, virou uma esquina e a viu descendo o corredor vazio na direção oposta. A morena parou, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas ele não podia suportar ouvir, então apenas continuou a andar cegamente, semi-consciente de que esbarrara em seu ombro ao fazê-lo. Será que ela não entendia? Não precisava de suas palavras e cutucões e provocações. Estava cheio disso. Ela estava livre, afinal.

E não fez mais qualquer esforço para falar com ele. Draco agora não tinha nada para distraí-lo de sua tarefa e de seus pesadelos. Trabalhava diligentemente como nunca antes, embora não houvesse nenhum progresso. Precisava de uma distração, teve que admitir logo. Algo que o permitisse relaxar um pouco, talvez até desconectar sua mente das coisas. Planejara originalmente o encontro com Granger por conta dessa necessidade, mas obviamente não funcionara. Estava perdido e sem saber o que fazer.

Quadribol não o interessava mais. Parecia uma perda de tempo, frívolo demais, enquanto devia estar fazendo outra coisa, muito mais importante. Suspeitava que a única razão para não ter sido chutado do time fora o suborno que o enfiara lá, para começo de conversa. Não importava, simplesmente não se importava nem um pouco. Podiam fazer a porcaria que quisessem.

Não, precisava encontrar outra saída. Normalmente, teria amado descontar em Potter, mas ele raramente encontrava-se sem uma cabecinha com cabelos crespos por perto, então optou por evitá-lo também. Além disso, Potter não precisava de outra razão para segui-lo. Até o momento, Draco tinha que viver preso em um estado de insatisfação perpétua.

* * *

Em uma noite, estava descansando na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, apenas olhando para a parede, pensando em nada particular. Sua mente estava severamente toldada pela falta de sono, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Pensamentos obscuros mantinham-no acordado à noite, e quando finalmente dormia, pesadelos o acordavam de novo. Tivera que lançar feitiços silenciadores nas cortinas ao redor de sua cama para manter os colegas alheios aos seus gritos.

Depois de um pesadelo, era muito raro conseguir dormir de novo. Nas poucas vezes em que conseguira, fora apenas para ter uma fantasia na qual era melhor não pensar. Não precisava disso. Estaria bem sem ansiar por coisas inúteis.

Considerara, claro, ir até Madame Pomfrey para conseguir uma poção do sono, mas ela faria perguntas demais. Perguntas que não queria responder.

Pansy aproximou-se dele. "Em que está pensando?" perguntou.

Draco nem sequer olhou em sua direção. "Nada," respondeu.

"Você não parece bem. Devia ir à Ala Hospitalar." Sempre as observações astutas.

O garoto considerou se havia alguma preocupação em sua voz, ou se era apenas desgosto oculto. Supôs que ela se preocupava um pouco. "Estou bem, Pansy, apenas cansado," assegurou-a.

Zabini entrou na sala, arrogante como sempre. Por um breve segundo, Draco o invejou. O colega não tinha nada para se preocupar. Seus maiores problemas eram suas notas e como manter-se um macho alfa por ali.

O loiro até considerou se estaria disposto a viver para sempre como um perdedor, se significasse não precisar lidar com todo o estresse outra vez. Com um suspiro pesado, reconheceu que não, não conseguiria. Era o último Malfoy, e ficaria no topo ou morreria tentando. Parecia mais o tipo que morreria tentando, na verdade, mas todo mundo tinha que morrer em algum momento, certo? Engoliu em seco. Pensara que teria pelo menos uma centena de anos até acostumar-se à ideia.

Zabini sentou-se na cadeira oposta ao sofá que Draco e Pansy habitavam, e a garota pegou em sua mão. Huh. Ela não parecera interessada em tocá-lo um segundo atrás. Sentiu-se enojado consigo mesmo por este toque insignificante e artificial ter sido capaz de confortá-lo um pouco.

"O que está rolando, Blaise?" Pansy perguntou, atraindo os olhos negros e frios do garoto. Draco sempre se perguntara por que ela parecia gostar tanto assim desse cara.

"Nada de mais. Há rumores de uma sangue-ruim do nosso ano vomitando as tripas por todo lado. Provavelmente estaremos todos doentes como ela até o fim do mês."

"Argh!" disse Pansy. "Quem era?"

"Granger, acho que era o nome dela," Zabini disse, olhando para Draco enquanto o fazia. O loiro não pôde evitar sobressaltar-se um pouco e, a julgar pelo sorriso de Blaise, o ato não passara despercebido.

"Que nojo!", a garota exclamou. "Você não está mais em tutoria com ela, está?" Virou-se para ele e abruptamente disse, "Ah, não. Ela já te infectou, não foi?" Imediatamente largou a mão dele e se afastou um pouco. Draco quase gemeu pela falta de contato, e imediatamente ressentiu-se de Pansy por ser tão instável.

"É, fico me perguntando," Zabini disse em tom de conversa, "quão perto você teria que ficar para pegar ou... passar isso pra alguém."

Draco lançou um rápido olhar a Zabini, mas seu rosto estava cuidadosamente neutro. "Não saberia dizer, já que não peguei nada," respondeu. "Estou apenas cansado."

"Dizem que a sangue-ruim Granger passa muito tempo inconsciente também. Perguntam-se por que ela não vai até Madame Pomfrey de uma vez."

"Por que não pergunta _a ela_?" perguntou, cauteloso.

"É," Pansy completou. "Não queremos saber dos detalhes." Hesitantemente, pegou a mão de Draco outra vez. Dessa vez, o garoto não sentiu nada.

Blaise apenas encolheu os ombros. "Só estou passando a informação."

"Draco, por que não vamos para a cama, hmm?" a garota perguntou.

O loiro olhou-a exasperado. Estava de brincadeira? "Não... você fica aqui," disse, levantando. "Mas eu poderia fazer bom uso do descanso..."

Estava vagamente consciente de que Zabini sorria para Pansy, e a garota tinha as bochechas vermelhas e evitava olhar para ambos. Achou embaraçoso ser rejeitada, não é? Bem, era melhor se acostumar com isso. Blaise sempre parecia estar por perto quando acontecia, então não devia estar se divertindo tanto, também.

Não importava.

Draco quase tropeçou na cama. O que havia de errado com Granger, afinal?

* * *

No dia seguinte, desceu cedo para o café-da-manhã, seu novo hábito depois de ser introduzido ao mundo da insônia, e ficou lá, mal tocando a comida, esperando Granger aparecer. E ela surgiu meia hora depois, apenas para servir-se de ovos, ficar cinza e correr para longe dali.

_Merda! Não, não pode ser._

Levantou-se abruptamente, ganhando alguns olhares assustados, e correu atrás dela. Não podia vê-la no corredor, mas tinha uma boa ideia de onde poderia estar.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro das garotas, ainda um pouco verde, o garoto a esperava do lado de fora. "Não tem nada pra me dizer?" perguntou, tentando parecer casual, mas totalmente tenso ao invés disso.

Ela pulou e pôs a mão no peito. "Oh! É você," ofegou.

Não respondeu, apenas a olhou.

"Não," a garota disse. "Nada a declarar."

"Então o que significa isso?" perguntou, alto demais.

Ela fez menção de tocar seu braço, mas parou na metade, como se lembrasse de algo. "Há pessoas aqui," sussurrou. "Confie em mim, _não é_ nada." Virou-se e foi embora.

Simples assim.

Sentiu-se frustrado com ela, sem razão aparente. Queria atacar algo ou alguém. Os corredores estavam enchendo de alunos, no entanto, e não queria atrair atenção para si, então teve que resistir à tentação. Lentamente, virou-se e começou a caminhar para sua Sala Comunal.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

* * *

Se havia um lado positivo nessa provação, era que, claro, mostrava-se uma grande distração. O lado negativo era sua morte iminente, mas considerando todas as possibilidades, não era diferente do que ele já estava enfrentando.

Draco começou a ficar de olho em Granger outra vez, mas tinha que ser cuidadoso, porque Zabini parecia estar de olho nele também, em compensação. Maldito. O quanto saberia? E como soubera? Não tinham sido nada óbvios, e tinham estado juntos apenas algumas vezes de qualquer maneira.

Notou que a garota estava pálida, parecia cansada, e não comia direito. Sua certeza do que havia de errado apenas cresceu. Haviam muitos sussurros sobre sua condição. Ninguém estava ficando doente, e ela não queria ir à Ala Hospitalar. Diziam que sua desculpa era que '_nem tudo precisa ser curado por mágica_'. Ela aparentemente também afirmava que ficaria bem logo, e dizia às pessoas para cuidarem de suas vidas, enquanto ela não perdesse aulas ou infectasse os outros.

Potter e Weasley pareciam cada vez mais atormentados, o que era mais do que um pequeno consolo para Draco. Não pareciam saber como lidar com a estranha 'doença' de Granger. Imaginava o que a morena havia dito a eles. Já que não estavam espancando-o, supunha que ela mentira ou não dissera nada em específico. Com certeza, as pessoas deviam pensar que um deles era o culpado. O pensamento quase o fez rir – como se algum dos dois fosse homem o suficiente.

Não lhe agradava como ela parecia fazer pouco caso quando tentava perguntar a respeito disso, no entanto. Não entendia a gravidade da situação? Estaria guardando rancor pelas coisas que ele dissera e resolvera descontar desse jeito? Supunha que poderia apenas desassociar-se dela e ninguém saberia. Realmente deveria, mas... precisava saber o que estava acontecendo e como ela iria consertar isso.

* * *

"Ouvi dizer que ela está grávida," Pansy disse em um sussurro conspiratório, quando estavam na Sala Comunal, certa noite. "E que o pai é aquele traidor do sangue, Ronald Weasley."

Draco bufou antes de poder se policiar, conseguindo um olhar irritado de Pansy por arruinar sua fofoca, e um olhar divertido e interessado de Zabini por... quem poderia saber? O loiro decidiu blefar.

"Weasley?" perguntou. "Acha que ele é homem o suficiente para comer aquela…" – _selvagem, gostosa, passional, incrivelmente sexy_ – "sangue-ruim?"

Zabini olhou-o astutamente e Pansy considerou por um segundo antes de encolher os ombros. "Qualquer um pode fazer bebês, Draco. Todo mundo vai saber como ela é _tão_ fácil." E deu um risinho abafado.

"Ah, diferentemente de você?" As palavras saíram de sua boca antes mesmo de poder considerar o que estava dizendo.

_Bosta._

Zabini ficou boquiaberto por um segundo e então entrou em um acesso de tosse que soava muito como uma risada. Pansy empalideceu, encarando Draco. Até mesmo Crabbe e Goyle, que normalmente ficavam de fora de qualquer conversa que precisasse de mais de dois neurônios, riram baixinho.

O garoto decidiu que sua lábia com as garotas precisava ser aprimorada. Culpava a falta de sono.

Pansy pareceu recobrar o juízo primeiro. Claro, tinha pouca coisa para recobrar mesmo... "Você – você acabou de me comparar a ela? UMA _SANGUE-RUIM_?"

Draco estremeceu com o tom estridente. "Não, claro que não -"

"Porque talvez _alguém_ pudesse considerar alguns _outros _caras, com quem ela tem sido vista por aí, prestando _tutoria_, como possíveis candidatos. Que tal, Draco? Então estou namorando um traidor do sangue imundo e adúltero?" O sorriso de escárnio não ajudava nem um pouco a torná-la mais atraente.

Blaise parecia ter acabado de receber a notícia de que o Natal viria mais cedo, e Draco corou um pouco. Não precisou fingir a raiva em sua voz. "Assim que quiser terminar, Pansy, só me avise," disse.

A garota adquiriu um tom de rosa opaco e desviou o olhar. É, ele imaginava que não. Encostou-se ao sofá com um suspiro. Valera a tentativa, pelo menos.

Zabini levantou de sua cadeira. "Foi divertido, mas tenho lugares para estar..." E saiu da sala, assoviando.

Draco franziu o cenho. "Do que ele estava falando?"

"A festa do Slugue." A garota murmurou. "Com licença." E correu para seu dormitório.

Tinha esquecido completamente do Clube do Slugue, o que mostrava quão preocupado estava. Não lhe agradava ser esquecido pelo professor gordo de quem seu pai sempre falara tão bem, mas, ultimamente, sentia certo alívio por não ter que ficar se desdobrando para comparecer a eventos sociais.

_Granger estaria lá._

Mais uma razão para ficar longe. A julgar pelo comentário de Pansy, estava associado a ela de uma maneira um pouco confortável demais.

Suspirando, levantou para ir para a cama. Estava mesmo muito cansado.

* * *

Draco logo desistiu de tentar encurralar Granger em um lugar totalmente privado. Argumentou consigo mesmo que não seria _tão_ estranho se fosse visto falando com ela em público, já que todos pareciam pensar que ela o ajudava com as lições de qualquer maneira. Encontrá-la também não seria grande problema.

Aparentemente, o banheiro das garotas era um lugar onde a garota ainda gostava de passear pelas manhãs. Novamente, esperava do lado de fora quando saiu, mortalmente pálida, e parecendo mais frágil e magra do que ele recordava.

Franziu o cenho. "Já posso procurar por escadas?" perguntou.

A garota pulou. "Oh. Você de novo." Pareceu ignorar sua presença completamente, já que virava para ir embora.

"Ora, Granger, chega dessa atenção excessiva. Está me fazendo corar."

"Vá embora," disse, soando tão cansada quanto ele se sentia. "Isso não tem nada a ver com você."

"Negar não vai fazer com que desapareça, Granger. Você tem todos os sintomas."

"Ah, e o que você sabe sobre essas coisas?"

"Um pouco, na verdade. Assisti minha mãe passar por isso quanto tinha dez anos."

"Você não tem irmãos," ela zombou.

"Bem, ela o perdeu, não é?" resmungou.

"Oh," disse, imediatamente parecendo arrependida. "Sinto muito."

"Não sinta," o loiro disse, com aspereza. "Ela nunca gostou de estar... daquele jeito, e até o momento não vi nada para gostar também."

"Não estou," disse. "De verdade."

"Por que não vai falar com Madame Pomfrey, então?"

"Porque eu não... acho..." Empalideceu ainda mais, se fosse possível, e balançou, tentando agarrar as vestes dele.

"Granger? O que foi?" Franziu o cenho, colocando uma mão em seu braço para mantê-la no lugar.

"Não me sinto... muito..." suspirou, e desmaiou. Ele a pegou sem pensar duas vezes.

"Granger?" disse, sacudindo-a um pouco. "Hermione? Acorde!" Ela permaneceu imóvel. Olhou ao redor para procurar ajuda e reparou que algumas pessoas o encaravam.

_Merda._

Pior, Potter e Weasley vinham em sua direção e o viram segurando sua amiga. Ele a largou e a garota caiu no chão com um baque surdo, sem se mover. Olhou para sua forma sem vida, e foi tudo que teve tempo de fazer antes de ser arremessado contra a parede, com algo apertando sua garganta.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?" Potter gritou. Era ele quem segurava a varinha, enquanto Weasley ajoelhava ao lado de Granger.

Draco tentou falar, mas não saiu nada, e não conseguia respirar também. Tudo que pôde fazer foi emitir alguns sons incoerentes.

"Talvez você deva maneirar na força se quiser uma resposta, Harry," Weasley disse, surpreendentemente, sem desviar o olhar de Granger.

Começava a ver manchas pretas quando a pressão finalmente cedeu um pouco e ele arfou. "Não... fiz nada... desmaiou..." engasgou.

Weasley pegou a garota no colo com pouco esforço. Merlin, ela estava magra demais.

"Ele deve estar falando a verdade", o ruivo disse, numa voz sem emoção, ainda sem tirar os olhos dela. "Sabemos que ela tem estado... esquisita."

"É melhor que esteja," Potter rosnou. "Ou vou garantir pessoalmente que você seja expulso de Hogwarts tão rápido, que você terá ido embora no ano passado, seu monte de merda!"

Draco não podia se importar menos com as ameaças de Potter; estava ocupado vendo se Granger ao menos respirava.

_Por favor, faça com que ela esteja bem._

Weasley começou a ir embora, sem dúvida levando-a até a Ala Hospitalar. Potter o seguiu, depois de dar um giro com a varinha que mandou Draco voando uns vinte metros para trás, onde bateu com as costas no chão.

Estremeceu. Isso doera. Lentamente, levantou e limpou as vestes com as mãos. Olhou ao redor e os alunos que estavam espalhados por ali, observando, de repente ficaram ocupados demais desviando o olhar e sussurrando. Certo. Isso seria esquecido até o anoitecer. Suspirou.

* * *

O resto do dia foi pior que o normal. A fofoca do momento era, claro, como Granger tinha desmaiado em seus braços, e ele tivera um trabalho desgraçado para explicar tudo a Pansy. Aparentemente, reflexos não deviam funcionar ao redor de sangues-ruins.

Zabini não ajudou em nada com suas sugestões irônicas. Draco suspeitava que havia algo acontecendo ali, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Imaginava se Zabini queria Pansy para ele, mas isso não combinava com sua indiferença em relação aos sentimentos e à pessoa dela. Não, devia ser outra coisa. Talvez um desejo arrebatador de transformar a vida de Draco em um inferno, e se fosse o caso, estava atingindo o objetivo perfeitamente bem.

Tinha acabado de sair de sua última aula, quando viu Potter caminhando intencionalmente em sua direção, um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

O loiro realmente não estava afim de brigar. "Não a machuquei, está bem?" disse, tenso.

"Para sua sorte, é o que ela diz," Potter zombou, e enfiou um pergaminho enrolado em sua mão, antes de ir embora.

Draco encarou o rolo com uma expressão confusa. _É o que ela diz._ Ela estava acordada? O alívio o inundou, fraquejando seus joelhos. Se estava acordada, então ficaria bem. Ele não a matara.

Disse a si mesmo que estava sendo estúpido e nada disso era sua culpa de qualquer maneira, mas não podia evitar sentir-se assim. Nada teria acontecido se tivesse sido capaz de se afastar, em primeiro lugar. _Ela_, certamente, não tivera problemas em se manter longe.

De repente, lembrou do pergaminho que segurava. O que era isso, então? Tirou o selo com um toque da varinha e o abriu. Dizia:

_Eu disse a eles que discutiríamos seu dever de Aritmancia para amanhã (56 centímetros sobre o impacto da numerologia nas Guerras Gigantes, a Profª Vector pediu semana passada) e que eu prometi que terminaríamos hoje._

_Lembre de trazer seus livros!_

_H. Granger_

Draco franziu o cenho. Isso não ia ajudar em nada. Ela esperava que ele levasse seus livros para a Ala Hospitalar, para que pudesse ajudá-lo com um dever estúpido, do qual já havia esquecido? Sacudiu a cabeça. Melhor ir, apesar disso, pra ver de que se tratava. Oh, que alegria, se Pansy descobrisse.

* * *

Entrou na Ala Hospitalar uma hora depois, carregando os livros, como ela instruíra. Parecia tão frágil deitada ali, na cama de hospital, com os olhos fechados. Weasley estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

O loiro decidira que esse era o lugar errado para se estar e preparava-se para ir embora, quando ela abriu os olhos e mirou-o diretamente. "Você veio," disse fracamente.

O ruivo também olhou para ele, ressentido, e Draco soube que _realmente_ não devia estar ali. "Claro que vim," disse, com um pouco de arrogância. "Você me fez acreditar que ainda podia me ajudar."

A garota deu um sorriso fraco. "Pegue uma cadeira," disse. "Ron, está tudo bem. É só lição de casa. Vá comer alguma coisa."

Contrariando seu melhor julgamento, Draco fez o que foi pedido, colocando os livros ao lado dela na cama e pegando um pergaminho, enquanto observava Weasley pela visão periférica, que caminhara até a outra ponta do quarto, para vigiá-los.

"Ron..." Granger disse.

"Não vou deixar você sozinha com ele, esqueça!" Weasley olhou-o, com suspeita.

A morena suspirou, quase inaudivelmente. "Você terá que desculpá-lo," disse. "Está apenas preocupado."

"E me odeia", completou secamente. "O sentimento é mútuo, posso te assegurar."

"Tenho certeza de que não é por isso –"

"Sim, é. Não gaste sua saliva." Interrompeu-a com desdém.

Ela franziu o cenho. Ótimo. Mantenha a garota nervosa. Isso deve ajudá-la a se recuperar.

"Acredito que vim aqui por uma razão?" disse, indicando os livros, mas querendo dizer outra coisa.

Para sua grande decepção, ela realmente começou a falar sobre o dever. Ele abriu a boca para contestar, mas a viu indicar Weasley com a cabeça. Certo, podia manter o teatrinho. Precisava de uma ajuda, de qualquer maneira.

Depois de vinte minutos, ela diminuiu o tom de voz para um sussurro e disse: "Não é o que você pensa."

Draco olhou rapidamente para Weasley, cujos olhos estavam vidrados em outro lugar. "O que é, então?"

Hermione corou um pouco. "Pensei que era gripe, mas acabou sendo um vírus mágico... Acham que não fui cuidadosa o suficiente quando visitei Hagrid pela última vez, e talvez tenha tocado em algo que me infectou. Hagrid, claro, é imune a isso, então não podia saber..."

"Você quer dizer," silvou. "Que está aqui por causa de uma mancada daquele mestiço retardado?"

"Não chame Hagrid de –"

"Chamo ele do que quiser," sussurou furiosamente, tentando manter a voz baixa para que Weasley não percebesse. De repente, uma luz acendeu em sua cabeça. "Espere! Isso significa que você… que você não está…"

"É o que venho tentando te dizer! Não sei por que não acreditou em mim antes... eu te contei sobre o feitiço..."

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, o alívio o consumiu completamente. Era apenas um vírus estúpido. "Por que não veio falar com Madame Pomfrey antes?" perguntou, um pouco irritado por ter passado por tudo isso.

Novamente, ela corou. "Pensei que meu sistema imunológico fosse vencer a batalha. Aparentemente, não é o caso quando se trata de doenças mágicas."

"Merlin, Granger!" disse. "Essas coisas podem te colocar em coma pelo resto da vida, se não te matarem imediatamente!"

"Eu sei," disse, suavemente. "Eles me disseram."

"Além disso, sua reputação está arruinada, não importa o que faça," ela a informou. "A escola toda já tirou suas conclusões."

Ela sorriu, irônica. "Suponho que sim," respondeu. "Mas acredito que mais garotos queiram me namorar agora."

Draco não pôde evitar rir, o que com certeza chamou a atenção de Weasley.

"Não, está tudo errado," disse, com um suspiro exasperado. "Você está ao menos me escutando? Por que o número _quatro_ significaria o terceiro ataque? E não, não é _três_ também. Eu juro, você costumava ser melhor nisso."

Draco permitiu que ela tagarelasse por mais um tempo.

Inicialmente, perguntara-se por que Potter e Weasley aceitariam que ela quisesse fazer os deveres com ele, mas, claro, a garota vivia para livros velhos e poeirentos e fatos maçantes, não era? E eles provavelmente achavam que não gostava de receber instruções dela.

Perguntou-se se eles conheciam o outro lado da garota, bem mais passional.

De repente, a voz de Granger falhou, e parecia pálida, exausta e sem ar. O garoto franziu o cenho. Será que ela não tinha nenhum senso de autopreservação? Devia tê-lo mandado embora havia muito tempo. Para alguém tão inteligente, podia ser realmente estúpida.

"Certo," disse, fechando os livros. "Você não vai me servir para mais nada hoje."

"Vou estar bem em um se-eh – em um segundo," sussurou. Parecia tão fraca que o assustava. Ela _ficaria_ bem, certo?

"Não conte com isso, Granger." Levantou. "Por quanto tempo pretende ficar de férias?"

"Alguns dias..." murmurou, os olhos fechando.

"Uma semana," Weasley disse, com a voz rouca, olhando malignamente para Draco. "No mínimo."

Franziu o cenho. Deviam amaldiçoá-la por ser tão teimosa, pois agora precisaria de todo esse tempo para se recuperar. "Uma semana?" disse, em tom de censura. "Agora _sei_ que você está fazendo isso só para me irritar."

O fantasma de um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. "Volte em alguns dias," murmurou, sonolenta. "Temos que fazer seu outro dever."

"Que outro dever?"

"Aquele que você devia ter entregado na última aula..." A respiração dela ficou mais profunda e adormeceu.

_Ela tinha dito que queria vê-lo novamente, ou isso era realmente sobre o dever de casa?_

Draco ficou olhando para sua forma pálida enquanto dormia por alguns segundos, antes de se dar conta de que Weasley ainda o encarava. Usando seu sorriso mais irritante, disse, "Até a próxima, Weasel!" e caiu fora, ao mesmo tempo em que Madame Pomfrey veio correndo pelo quarto, mandando todos embora e indo checar sua paciente.

* * *

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Foi com as bochechas vermelhas, o queixo erguido e os olhos brilhando com desafio que Hermione chegou para o jantar, na primeira noite fora da Ala Hospitalar. Tomara café-da-manhã lá mesmo e havia perdido o almoço por conta de um dever de Runas Antigas, mas agora não tinha mais desculpas para evitar as refeições no Salão Principal.

Sabia a respeito dos rumores enquanto estivera fora. Naturalmente, ninguém acreditava na história do vírus mágico. Claro que não – era a verdade! Que graça teria a verdade quando havia mentiras a se espalhar?

A reação por toda a volta no jantar não fora tão devastadora como temera, apesar disso. Houve alguns sussurros e risadinhas quando sentou à mesa da Grifinória, mas de maneira geral, a notícia parecia já ter perdido a graça.

Suspirou aliviada. Sem querer, olhou para a mesa da Sonserina quando passou, mas o garoto loiro que procurava estava compenetrado em uma conversa, e não reparou nela. Lembrando que isso era bom, foi em direção a seus amigos e sentou-se de costas para o resto do Salão.

Malfoy _tinha _ido visitá-la duas vezes enquanto ainda estava na Ala Hospitalar. A primeira foi depois de receber seu bilhete, e a segunda uns dois dias depois. Na primeira, parecia genuinamente preocupado, mas na segunda fora apenas arrogante, irritante e ofensivo, como sempre. Conseguira deixar o pobre Harry tão estressado que Madame Pomfrey ameaçou expulsá-lo por perturbar a tranquilidade. O loiro fora a personificação da inocência até a enfermeira virar as costas, e depois disso, começara a se vangloriar abertamente. Hermione não conseguira decidir se ele lhe irritava ou divertia, então sentia um pouco dos dois – mais irritação, claro.

Quando sua voz falhara, lutando para respirar, no entanto, ele inventara uma desculpa, recolhera os livros e desaparecera dali. Não a visitara novamente depois disso, e na ocasião, ela não soubera o que pensar.

Ainda estava longe de saber.

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, passou muito tempo tentando conseguir uma palavrinha com Malfoy. Não era que sentia uma terrível aversão a falar com ele em público, mas não lhe agradava que seus amigos ouvissem o que tinha para dizer, e pedir por um minuto em particular na frente deles seria tão ruim quanto isso.

O garoto ainda parecia muito cansado e assombrado, e muito mais sério do que ela jamais pensara que veria. Cercava-se de sonserinos e só ocasionalmente parecia voltar a ser ele mesmo. Em uma dessas ocasiões, azarara um segundanista corvinal, apenas por ser o único não-sonserino por ali. Exceto por Hermione, que estivera escondida, considerando seu próximo passo. Depois de ver a azaração, entretanto, girou nos calcanhares e foi embora, horrorizada consigo mesma por querer a atenção de alguém que faria esse tipo de coisa.

Ainda assim, na maior parte dos dias o veria imerso em pensamentos e ignorante ao que ocorria ao seu redor. Ele pareceria humano e vulnerável, e a garota sentiria uma enorme urgência de falar com ele outra vez.

Eventualmente, decidiu que precisavam mesmo conversar, e que sua melhor chance seria na aula de Aritmancia, já que nenhum dos amigos mais próximos de ambos frequentavam aquela matéria. Mas essa resolução significava dias de espera, e toda vez em que o via sentia a coragem ir pelo ralo, mas não podia evitar. O garoto simplesmente não se permitia andar sozinho, e ela _precisava_ da tal conversa.

Ele parecia tão indiferente quanto antes de ela ficar doente. Bem, não agira assim enquanto _estava _doente, mas... talvez isso apenas mostrasse que era realmente humano. Talvez não a achasse mais atraente. Por que acharia? Talvez devesse deixar para lá…

Aconteceu em um intervalo, enquanto as pessoas andavam em pequenos grupos, conversando. Hermione abandonara Harry e Ron para permitir que falassem sobre Quadribol, e também para tentar recuperar a sanidade. Malfoy estava encostado em uma das inúmeras e enormes janelas do castelo, olhando pensativamente para o céu escuro e tempestuoso, nem parecendo perceber a briga de Crabbe e Goyle ao seu lado. Parecia estranhamente solitário.

A morena considerou ir falar com ele. Afinal, aqueles dois mongos que sempre andavam ao seu redor mal apresentavam ameaça. Ainda assim, não conseguia encontrar a coragem. Ela era da Grifinória, droga, o que seria se não fosse corajosa? Debateu consigo mesma por vários minutos, mas acabou desistindo.

Era estúpida demais por permitir toda essa dor e confusão em sua vida apenas por um pouco de prazer físico. Talvez fosse mesmo hora de começar a sair com outros garotos, ou melhor: namorar alguém de verdade. E eles nem sequer saíam juntos; apenas se escondiam por aí às costas de todos que se importavam com eles. E para quê? Por uma rapidinha intensa aqui e outra ali? Não valia a pena. Realmente não valia.

Rapidamente se virou para ir embora, batendo de frente com Pansy.

"Sonhando acordada com meu namorado outra vez, não é?" a outra garota disse com violência, alguém rindo às suas costas. Oh, maravilha, ela tinha trazido público. "Que pena para você que ele não _quer_ sangues-ruins."

Oh, ele tinha _querido_ uma sangue-ruim, sim senhora. "Como sempre," Hermione disse, em sua melhor voz de tédio. "Não tenho a mínima ideia do que você está falando."

Fez menção de ir embora, mas Pansy a bloqueou. "Acha que eu não percebi o quanto você o observa?" disse, com arrogância. "Acha que ninguém percebeu? Você não é nada além de uma grande piada, Granger."

Hermione sabia que todo o sangue tinha sumido de seu rosto, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para prevenir isso. Pansy devia estar apenas vomitando sua bile, mas e se realmente houvesse algo por trás do que dizia? E se as pessoas estivessem mesmo falando sobre isso?

"Você está seriamente iludida," conseguiu dizer, friamente. "E posso apenas imaginar o que a faz sentir tão insegura." Com isso, finalmente conseguiu fugir dali.

* * *

Não considerou aproximar-se de Malfoy outra vez, ou sequer olhar em sua direção. Deixara Pansy vencer, mas era uma batalha que havia sido perdida muito antes disso. O garoto tinha demonstrado uma tendência clara de persegui-la quando a queria, mas agora... não o fazia. Não sabia por que o pensamento a magoava, mas supunha que era normal quando a outra pessoa se cansava primeiro, nada mais.

Começou a passar mais e mais tempo na biblioteca. Era o único lugar em que teria paz e tranqüilidade, e nada de Draco Malfoy ou Pansy Parkinson à vista. Era seu refúgio. Nada era capaz de acalmá-la tanto quanto a visão, o toque, e até o cheiro dos livros, e agora aproveitava isso ao máximo.

Então, em determinada noite, ouviu uma cadeira arrastando ao seu lado, e quando olhou para cima viu Malfoy, o que a chocou profundamente.

"Preciso da sua ajuda," disse sem preâmbulos, jogando alguns pergaminhos na mesa e sentando.

_Dever de casa?_ Então era para isso que servia agora?

"Oh, uau, que sorte a minha," disse secamente, voltando a olhar para seu livro, desejando mais que tudo que ele fosse embora e a deixasse em paz.

"Imaginei que fosse dizer isso," respondeu. "Vou te pagar."

Hermione enrijeceu. De todos os insultos que poderia imaginar vindo dele, esse era... bem, um dos cinco piores, no mínimo. "Não preciso do seu dinheiro," disse.

"De _que _precisa, então?"

Sentiu a raiva subindo e borbulhando dentro de si. Então _agora_ importava o que ela queria? "Preciso que saia da minha frente e mantenha-se assim," grunhiu, lançando um olhar maligno a ele e falando muito, muito sério.

O garoto estremeceu. "Isso pode ser arranjado até certo ponto," respondeu, a voz calma desmentindo a expressão involuntária. "Mas realmente preciso de sua ajuda."

Por que deveria se importar com o que ele precisava? Poderia apodrecer, de tanto que se importava! "Por quê?" ouviu-se perguntando.

"Eu tenho sido..." parecia procurar pelas palavras certas, "bastante negligente com meus deveres ultimamente; agora ameaçam me expulsar. Pensei que me repetiriam de ano, no máximo."

A morena o encarou, estupefata. "Então você está sendo um idiota preguiçoso e quer me pagar para fazer todo o trabalho por você?"

Parecia um pouco aliviado porque ela entendera. "Sim. Então, vai fazer isso?"

Levantou-se; a cadeira quase caindo pra trás com a força do movimento. "Não. Terá que pagar a outra pessoa." Virou-se e saiu da biblioteca. De todas as cenas em que imaginou falar com ele novamente, essa não chegava nem perto de ser uma opção.

O garoto a alcançou segundos depois. "Tem que ser você," disse.

"Por quê?" perguntou, suspeita.

"Porque você frequenta as mesmas aulas que eu, e é a mais inteligente do ano, e é capaz de fazer com que pareça que eu fiz o trabalho." Malfoy parecia achar que estava sendo perfeitamente razoável, e Hermione estava irritadíssima consigo mesma por se magoar com a proposta e a lógica por trás dela. Então, era a isso que havia sido reduzida: massa encefálica de aluguel. Supunha que deveria agradecer por seu cérebro ser tudo o que ele estava disposto a comprar.

"_Não vou_ trapacear por você," rosnou.

"Não, apenas _comigo_," ele murmurou.

A garota travou, incapaz de lembrar por que algum dia havia se atraído por essa imitação barata de um bruxo. Ele estremeceu novamente, percebendo o erro. "Desculpe," disse. "Não quis dizer isso."

"Sim, você quis." Disse, friamente, perguntando-se por que ainda estava sequer falando com ele.

"Não, não quis," insistiu com firmeza. "Olhe, estou desesperado, ok? Não posso ser expulso. Dê o seu preço."

Um mundo de possibilidades vertiginosas entrou em sua mente. Até que ponto poderia testar o grande Draco Malfoy antes de ele empacar?

"Você não deve mais provocar as pessoas e nem chamar ninguém de sangue-ru –"

"Feito!"

Olhou-o por um segundo. Estava realmente desesperado, não estava? Parecia ter percebido que desistira fácil demais, porque suas bochechas estavam um pouco rosadas.

"Você teria que me tratar com respeito."

"Sempre."

"Isso inclui manter sua namorada sob controle."

Ele franziu o cenho. "Pansy? O que –"

"Nem se incomode com isso. Só garanta que ela não me perturbe mais." Não podia contar o que havia acontecido; era vergonhoso demais.

O loiro aquiesceu, parecendo um pouco curioso.

"Você teria que se esforçar de verdade para recuperar o tempo perdido e fazer parte do trabalho por conta própria."

Ele concordou outra vez, relutante.

Tentou pensar em mais alguns termos; ainda estava pegando leve demais. E então a inspiração veio. "E ser simpático com Harry e Ron –"

"Espere um segu –"

"– e Hagrid também."

Ele parecia horrorizado.

A morena quase sorriu. Quase. "E vai ter que manter tudo isso até que não precise mais de mim."

Os olhos brilharam perigosamente, como chumbo borbulhando, e ela aprendera a ter cautela nessas ocasiões.

"_E_," adicionou rapidamente, "não deve tentar me dar o troco."

"Não estava pensando nisso," o loiro disse, suavemente.

"Ah, estava sim," disse. "Você é óbvio demais, às vezes."

Seu olhar esquentou. "Você também. Sabe que não há maneira de eu concordar com todos os seus termos."

A morena cruzou os braços. "Você pode. Só não quer."

"Não, realmente não posso."

"Por que não?"

"Porque," disse entredentes, chegando mais perto dela, "as pessoas começariam a questionar a razão de eu ter mudado tanto e, ou descobririam a verdade, e aí seríamos ambos expulsos por trapaça, ou _pior_: todos pensariam que estamos namorando."

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. Não tinha pensado nisso. Tinha? Não. Apenas queria provocá-lo, testá-lo. Supunha ter encontrado o ponto-limite dele – estar associado a ela de uma maneira muito pessoal.

Além disso, ele estava perto demais para ser confortável.

"Certo," disse, dando um passo para trás. "Não precisa ser legal com meus amigos." Fez beicinho, um pouco desapontada por ter que desistir da parte divertida.

"Você o fará, então?" perguntou. "Se eu concordar com o resto?"

Hermione considerou. Não deveria. Ele era mimado, arrogante e totalmente desagradável. Hogwarts seria um lugar melhor sem ele.

"Creio que sim," disse, notando o quão aliviado ele ficara. E agradecido. "Com mais uma condição."

"O quê?" perguntou, cauteloso.

"Terei um pedido livre. A qualquer momento, posso te pedir uma coisa e você _vai ter_ que fazer ou me dar."

Malfoy parecia ter engolido algo que não queria descer. "Se possível," disse, finalmente. "Somente se for possível sem–sem arriscar a minha vida."

Revirou os olhos. O que ele pensava que pediria? "Feito," disse, voltando para a biblioteca. "Me siga."

"Para onde?" perguntou.

"Deixei minhas coisas na biblioteca," disse, um rubor fraco subindo às bochechas. Estivera tão nervosa e ansiosa por sair de perto dele que esquecera a mochila.

Quando chegaram, pegou um pergaminho, escreveu as condições, bateu com a varinha algumas vezes e entregou a ele. "Assine isto."

O garoto franziu o cenho, provavelmente lembrando-se do incidente com Marieta Edgecombe no ano anterior. "Não confia em mim?" perguntou a ela.

Hermione gargalhou antes de poder se conter. Aparentemente, era resposta suficiente para ele, que lhe deu um olhar obscuro e assinou.

"Me diga uma coisa..." disse, depois de ela ter assinado também e enrolado de volta. "Por que está tão brava comigo?"

A morena travou. Como deveria responder a isso sem acabar com sua dignidade? "Sua proposta –"

"Não foi nada que você não esperasse de mim e consegui te fazer concordar, não foi? Pense em outra desculpa, Granger."

"Não é uma desculpa!"

Ele fez um som incrédulo.

Oh, essa era uma conversa que não queria ter. Não que quisesse qualquer tipo de conversa com ele.

A biblioteca estava fechando, então pegou a mochila e saiu, esperando que ele entendesse a deixa.

E talvez tivesse entendido, mas, dessa vez, escolhera ignorar. "Sua falta de resposta é muito esclarecedora," disse, tentando conversar.

"Eu respondi. Você escolheu ignorar a resposta." apressou o passo, mas ele apenas começou a andar mais rápido também.

"Sabe o que acho?" perguntou a ela.

"Que o mundo gira ao redor do seu umbigo?" adivinhou.

Ele sorriu e disse, "Acho que sentiu minha falta."

A garota tropeçou, rapidamente se endireitando antes que caísse. "Meu palpite foi bem certeiro, então," disse com a voz um pouco rouca para seus próprios ouvidos.

Ele agarrou seu braço e a levou para uma sala escura, onde a encostou na parede. Estava tão perto, e a escuridão fazia tudo parecer ainda mais íntimo. Por que a droga da escola tinha que ser tão grande e ter tantas salas vazias?

Seu coração batia com excitação, desejo, e um pouco de medo. Medo de que isso fosse um jogo, e ele estivesse realmente disposto a expô-la e humilhá-la; ainda assim, nem considerou pegar a varinha.

"O que está fazendo?" perguntou, com cautela.

"Tudo o que tinha que fazer, Granger...era pedir," disse, antes de se inclinar para capturar seus lábios.

E o garoto vencera antes mesmo de tocá-la. Estava certo, é claro. Havia sentido demais sua falta, e não podia dizer não a isso, mesmo que significasse que os amigos dele pulariam do escuro para rir dela. Seus olhos se viraram para a escuridão atrás dele. Não... não parecia ter ninguém escondido ali.

Então houve o mais suave roçar de lábios, e esqueceu tudo a respeito de falta de confiança e ridicularização. Uma das mãos dele estava em sua cintura, e a outra na base de seu pescoço, gentilmente mantendo-a parada. Seus lábios voltaram a massagear os dela e, com um suspiro, acabou se rendendo e colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Que mal poderia haver em um beijinho?

Encorajado por isso, tirou a mão do pescoço dela e, suavemente passando o dedo por seus lábios, partiu-os. Ela o mordeu de brincadeira e imaginou ver um lampejo de puro desejo naqueles olhos cinza. Era um pouco bobo, na verdade; estava escuro demais para ver qualquer coisa. Ainda assim, quando os lábios voltaram a encontrar os dela, foi com muito mais força.

A morena gemeu um pouco quando ele a prensou contra a parede com seu corpo, e o loiro aproveitou a oportunidade para enfiar a língua em sua boca. Ela o trouxe mais para perto, querendo mais, e ele obedeceu, pressionando com mais força, sem quebrar o beijo. Sua língua massageou a dela, provocando-a a brincar.

Hermione sentiu uma leve tontura. Agarrando em seus ombros, trouxe-o ainda mais perto e devolveu o beijo com entusiasmo, deixando a língua deslizar pela dele e entrar em sua boca. Sentiu-se extremamente satisfeita quando o garoto gemeu em sua boca, e o beijo ficou selvagem e cheio de vontade.

Ele a ergueu, ao que imediatamente o envolveu com suas pernas, fazendo-o gemer outra vez. As coisas estavam saindo rapidamente do controle, e sabia que estavam prestes a fazer sexo, bem ali, naquela sala abandonada perto da biblioteca. Não se importava. Ou melhor, se importava sim. Mas não queria que parasse. Tinha sentido sua falta – falta _disso_ – demais.

O loiro quebrou o beijo, deslizando os lábios por seu pescoço, colocando a língua para fora para prová-la. A garota suspirou, inclinando a cabeça para trás para lhe dar melhor acesso.

E ele pulou para trás.

"Não devíamos," disse rouco.

_Não, não devíamos. Quando foi que isso te impediu?_

"Oh," foi o que disse, sentindo o rosto esquentar com a rejeição. Burra. Burra, burra, burra.

"Não aqui," continuou. "Você viria comigo para um lugar melhor? Voluntariamente, quero dizer?"

Por alguns segundos, a morena foi incapaz de compreender.

"Granger?" perguntou. "Se precisar, eu _vou_ ter você aqui e, dessa vez, você _não vai_ me negar nenhum prazer."

Ele… a queria?

"Por que está me olhando desse jeito?" exigiu saber. "Depois de me beijar desse jeito, não pode estar surpresa por eu –"

E ela pressionou seu corpo contra o dele e calou sua boca com outro beijo.

"Eu vou com você," disse, suavemente.

Por um segundo, o garoto a encarou, incrédulo, e pela primeira vez considerou que ele tivesse suas próprias dúvidas com relação a ela. Então, sem mais uma palavra, agarrou sua mão e a trouxe junto. Podia sentir a urgência nele e combinava com a dela. Ambos precisavam disso. Desesperadamente.

"Espere," Hermione disse quando não reconheceu o caminho. "A Sala Precisa é para outro lado."

Reparou que ele travou as mandíbulas antes de dizer, "Não podemos usá-la. Eu a destruí."

"Você _o quê_?"

"Destruí. É inútil agora."

"Mas por quê?"

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso realmente importa agora? Você consegue se disfarçar de alguma maneira?" Tinha começado a andar de novo, trazendo-a consigo.

Queria mesmo saber por que ele havia destruído a sala com aquela cama enorme e confortável, mas sabia que não diria. Suspirou. "Por que preciso me disfarçar?"

"Estou te levando para o meu quarto."

A garota entrou em choque. "Não!" E fincou os pés no chão, forçando-o a parar.

"Quero você numa cama, Granger, e não conseguiremos _me_ enfiar na _sua_, então iremos para a _minha_."

"O quê? A Sonserina tem quartos separados agora?"

"Claro que não." Franziu o cenho para ela.

"Então…espera que eu durma com você na frente dos seus amigos?"

Ele realmente sorriu. "Por mais divertido que isso soe, Granger, pensei que poderíamos fechar as cortinas."

Ela gemeu. "Não, eles vão saber."

"Não vão."

"Claro que sim!"

O garoto suspirou, impaciente. "Sempre enfeitiço minhas cortinas, assim não serei ouvido ou perturbado. Se pudermos colocar você lá dentro, eles não vão saber."

Hermione franziu o cenho. "Por que você faria isso?"

"Merlin, Granger, você tem que questionar _tudo_?"

"Sim, tenho," respondeu, levantando o queixo, desafiadora.

"Por quê? Por que não pode confiar em mim só um pouquinho?"

"Confiar em _você_, Malfoy?" perguntou, incrédula. "Desde quando tenho motivos para isso?"

O garoto parecia bastante irritado com ela. "Maldita seja você por precisar de explicações; é esperta demais para seu próprio bem. Não pode aceitar o fato de que não tenho motivos para mentir sobre isso?"

"Não vi motivos para mentir pra mim sobre ter dormido com Pansy. E se quer dormir comigo agora, o que foram essas semanas que passaram senão uma mentira também?"

"Você sentiu minha falta!" Parecia atordoado pela revelação.

Hermione lutou contra um rubor de mortificação. "Eu... apenas pensei..." murmurou.

"Pensei que era isso que você queria! Depois da última vez… você lutou comigo e disse que não aconteceria mais. Estava respeitando sua vontade. Bem, até hoje, de qualquer forma."

Sentiu-se tonta e oscilou um pouco no lugar. _Ele estivera respeitando sua vontade._

"Você está bem, Granger? Não vai ficar doente de novo, vai?" Segurou a garota no lugar com uma mão. "Por que talvez eu tenha que ter você de qualquer jeito, e seria realmente nojento."

Ela deu um tapa em sua mão. "Estou bem. Obrigada pela preocupação… ou pela falta dela." Mas não estava ofendida pelo comentário estúpido. Não conseguia. Não quando ele acabara de dizer uma coisa tão maravilhosa.

"Chega disso," disse. "Venha comigo. Não vai se arrepender, eu prometo."

A morena aquiesceu. Se ele a pedisse para pular da Torre de Astronomia, provavelmente teria concordado. Deu um passo para trás, fechou os olhos com força e, concentrando-se muito, bateu com a varinha na própria cabeça. Abriu os olhos e viu que Malfoy a encarava.

_Droga. Não funcionou?_ Olhou para sua mão. Sim, tinha funcionado, estava vendo o chão ao invés de seus dedos. Tentou dar alguns passos, mas os olhos dele ainda a seguiam.

"Faltou alguma parte?" perguntou.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não… como você sabe fazer isso? Feitiços de Desilusão são nível de NIEM, e muito avançados mesmo para isso. E desaparecer completamente é incrivelmente raro."

Hermione tentou se esconder atrás dele, mas o garoto virou-se também, ainda a encarando.

"Depois que Harry..." Pausou. Não, ele não precisava saber disso. "Ouvi falar desse feitiço e li sobre ele, depois pratiquei. Como pode me ver, se o fiz tão bem?" Estava um pouco irritada por não ter feito perfeitamente.

"Sei que você está aí e vejo ondulações quando se mexe," disse, claramente focando nela. "Se não se mover quando alguém olhar diretamente para você, deve ficar tudo bem." Agarrou sua mão, procurando no ar antes de encontrá-la. "Venha, temos que ir." E a arrastou consigo.

Estavam mesmo indo para seu quarto. O garoto a levou por vários lances de escada abaixo, e ao chegarem à parede que permitia a entrada para a Sonserina, reparou que nunca estivera ali.

Malfoy murmurou alguma coisa que soava suspeitamente como _sangue-ruim_ antes da parede abrir. Largou a mão dela e entrou. O coração de Hermione estava na garganta, e tinha certeza de que não conseguiria fazer isso, afinal. Mesmo assim, apressou-se pra dentro, antes de a parede fechar outra vez.

O garoto caminhava pela Sala Comunal quando uma voz feminina e irritante o chamou. "Draco! Não vai se sentar comigo um pouquinho?" Pansy, claro. Hermione não podia ver uma maneira de ele escapar dessa. Quanto aborrecimento.

"Não..." respondeu. "Não estou com cabeça pra ouvir sua tagarelice incessante hoje." Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram com a grosseria e acidentalmente deixou escapar uma risadinha. Rapidamente, tapou a boca e olhou ao redor para ver se alguém reparara. A sala estava quase vazia. Será que estava assim tão tarde? Somente Pansy, Zabini e alguns garotos que não conhecia estavam lá. Era sorte demais que ninguém parecesse tê-la ouvido.

Malfoy desapareceu por uma porta na outra ponta, e Hermione se apressou para alcançá-lo. Logo, estava no que parecia ser seu dormitório. Não era muito diferente dos da Grifinória, exceto por não ser redondo e em uma torre, mas um pouco quadrado, e nas masmorras, e as roupas de cama eram verdes ao invés de vermelhas, e... ok, talvez fosse um pouco diferente.

Ele caminhou até a cama mais longe da porta e virou-se, franzindo o cenho na única direção em que ela podia estar. Ah, certo. Não podia vê-la, podia? Manteve-se parada, pensando no que ele faria.

"Sei que está aí," disse muito suavemente, fazendo-a perceber que os outros já tinham ido dormir. "Eu te ouvi na Sala Comunal. Não foi muito discreto da sua parte, terá que melhorar isso." E fez um gesto para que ela deitasse na cama.

Revirou os olhos, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido.

Assim que viu o colchão ondular, o garoto fechou as cortinas e juntou-se a ela, lançando alguns feitiços e soltando uma pequena bola de luz flutuante de dentro de uma caixa, para que pudessem ver melhor. Hermione, distraidamente, decidiu que queria uma dessas; tornaria tão mais fácil ler na cama.

"Pode falar agora," disse. "E, se não se importa, gostaria que ficasse visível de novo. Não sou _tão_ excêntrico assim."

Hesitantemente, a garota reverteu o feitiço. "Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Alguém pode decidir vir falar com você ou ver o que está fazendo..."

"É, da última vez que isso aconteceu, Goyle ficou dois dias na Ala Hospitalar com bolhas por todo o corpo. Não acho que vão tentar de novo tão cedo."

"Mal-humorado de manhã, hein?"

"Por que você não fica e descobre?" perguntou, puxando-a para perto.

Seus lábios eram uma mistura maravilhosa de maciez e firmeza enquanto acariciavam e mordiscavam os dela. Podia sentir o desejo descontrolado do garoto, enquanto deslizava a língua por seu lábio inferior, provando-a, estimulando-a a abrir-se para ele. _Oh, céus_. Sentiu a língua quente penetrar sua boca, apenas para provocá-la e sair, quebrando o beijo. Ela grunhiu. Queria mais. O garoto a beijou novamente, e tirou a língua outra vez. Tentou fazê-lo ficar parado, mas parecia só querer provocá-la, parando justamente quando estava ficando bom.

Finalmente frustrada, rolou por cima dele e o beijou do jeito que queria. Tinha esperado por isso tempo demais, merda. Não deixou de notar a surpresa em seus olhos, e nem pôde evitar um sorriso. Traçou seus lábios com a língua e, desta vez, foi ela quem a retirou quando o garoto tentou atraí-la para sua boca. Sentiu o cinto abrir e as mãos dele em suas pernas, levantando suas vestes, mas não deixou que a distraísse... muito.

Afinal, mergulhou a língua por entre seus lábios para encontrar a dele, e Malfoy gemeu, agarrando sua cintura por debaixo das vestes e pressionando-se contra ela, sem deixar dúvida alguma quanto ao seu nível de desejo. O desejo dele era o combustível para o dela, e o beijou mais profundamente enquanto se afundava nele, fazendo-o arfar e fechar os olhos em uma expressão de êxtase dolorido.

A morena afastou-se e sorriu, aproveitando o efeito que tinha sobre ele.

"Não pare," disse, a voz gutural. "Nunca. Pare." Seus olhos suplicavam e ordenavam ao mesmo tempo.

Moveu as mãos nas laterais do corpo dela, tirando as vestes junto e atirando-as para o lado. Atrapalhou-se um pouco com o cinto dele, até que finalmente conseguiu abri-lo e tirar de uma vez só.

Quando se deu conta, estava embaixo dele novamente, puxando suas vestes, enquanto o garoto esmagava seus lábios com os dele e reivindicava o interior de sua boca com a língua. Finalmente conseguiu tirá-lo de dentro das vestes, deixando-o impaciente por ter que parar de beijá-la para passar a roupa pela cabeça. Agora, a quantidade de tecido entre eles tinha diminuído consideravelmente, e quando se deitou sobre ela novamente, a garota gemeu ao sentir sua dureza e à memória de como era bom tê-lo dentro de si.

Malfoy se embaralhou por um momento com o sutiã, até ela mostrar como este abria pela frente, e então estava aberto, e ele olhava avidamente seus seios. Ergueu uma mão para acariciar um deles, e a garota se arqueou contra ele, tornando o toque mais firme. Abaixou-se para acariciar o outro com a língua, e Hermione gemeu desesperadamente. Ele mordeu gentilmente a carne macia, fazendo-a choramingar e ser incapaz de ficar quieta. Era demais; sentia-se febril.

Mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos loiros e o puxou para violar sua boca. O garoto cedeu, acalmando temporariamente o desejo, antes de deslizar os lábios por seu pescoço e encontrar o ponto sensível na junção com o ombro, que havia descoberto semanas e semanas atrás. Sugou-o com força, fazendo-a gemer e se pressionar contra ele, enfiando as unhas em suas costas. Ele estremeceu, e ela soube que tinha de ser agora.

"Preciso de você", o loiro sussurrou, ecoando seus pensamentos, enquanto mordiscava sua orelha. "_Agora._"

A resposta dela foi agarrar a borda das boxers e cuidadosamente empurrá-las para baixo. O garoto as chutou e respondeu à altura, removendo sua calcinha. Novamente, olhava para um lugar que a deixava envergonhada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o olhar de admiração em seu rosto fazia valer à pena.

Hermione o puxou para perto, querendo que seu corpo a cobrisse totalmente, e ele obedeceu. Deslizou as mãos por suas costas, desejando poder sentir mais de sua pele, e envolveu-o com as pernas para incentivá-lo a ir logo. Fazia tempo demais. Enfiou as unhas nele novamente, e o garoto fez um som de engasgo e inclinou-se para frente, penetrando-a em um único movimento.

A garota arfou, e por um momento o tempo pareceu parar quando seus olhos se encontraram e ele a esticava por dentro, preenchendo-a completamente. Então, o tempo voltou a correr e ele fechou os olhos com um gemido, e começou a se mover dentro dela, entrando e saindo em um ritmo constante.

Era bom demais para explicar com palavras, e Hermione o agarrou, encontrando-o a cada estocada.

"Merlin, Granger," gemeu, pressionando-a contra o colchão. "Você é tão gostosa... tão..." E cortou a frase com um engasgo, quando ela mordeu seu pescoço. Tinha descoberto que o garoto gostava disso e, para confirmar, as estocadas ficaram mais fortes, rápidas, profundas, como ela esperara.

Hermione sabia que o clímax viria logo, que esta vez seria tão apressada e desesperada como todas as outras. Era bom demais, intenso demais, poderoso demais para se segurar. "Mais..." gemeu. "Mais forte!"

Os olhos acinzentados se arregalaram um pouco, e ele emitiu um som ininteligível antes de obedecer, tomando-a com tal força que a cama rangeu, e a garota tinha certeza de que a escola toda ouvira. Não se importava. Tudo que lhe importava era a sensação dele movendo-se contra ela e o orgasmo quase a seu alcance, quase, quase, quase...

Gemeu alto em abandono quando a primeira onda a atingiu, fazendo-a convulsionar violentamente enquanto ele continuava a mover-se sem parar. Não acreditava que já tivesse sentido tamanho prazer em toda a sua vida. Outra onda a atingiu e outra, até que estivesse choramingando, e ele gradualmente diminuiu o ritmo para permitir que respirasse.

Abriu os olhos para vê-lo. Ele a encarava com admiração, êxtase e uma necessidade insatisfeita bem clara em seu rosto. Havia se segurado para assistir a seu orgasmo, e agora tremia, deixando beijos suaves por todo o seu rosto, olhos, lábios, esperando que recobrasse a força para aguentar o que ele precisava fazer, mas claramente com dificuldades para se conter.

Sentia cada músculo retesado do garoto e adorava ter esse efeito sobre ele. "O que está esperando?" sussurrou. "Você sabe o que quer."

Com um som estrangulado, começou a se mover novamente, rápido e com força, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço dela, que o abraçava forte, encontrando-o a cada estocada, arranhando-o com o prazer, até que o sentiu enrijecer, afundar-se com força e segurá-la no lugar, gemendo alto enquanto alcançava seu clímax em meio a tremores.

Finalmente se exauriu e deitou-se sobre ela, praticamente desabando, e ficou assim imóvel, a respiração ofegante, enquanto a garota acariciava suas costas. Ela jamais imaginara sentir tanto prazer apenas por ser responsável pelo orgasmo de outra pessoa.

Escutava a respiração do garoto e sentia o coração batendo forte contra o seu, enquanto ambos gradualmente se acalmavam.

Finalmente, ela perguntou, "Então...a última vez foi melhor?"

Ele riu e esfregou o nariz em seu pescoço, mas não fez nenhum movimento para sair de cima dela. Hermione não se incomodava nem um pouco. "Caramba, não, nem perto disso," murmurou perto de sua orelha.

A garota sorriu. É, também achava que não.

"Nunca se negue outra vez", ele sussurrou, tirando um pouco do peso de cima dela e beijando-a. "Não importa quais sejam suas razões, não vale a pena."

No exato momento, sentia-se inclinada a concordar com ele.

* * *

Hermione acordou em um sobressalto na manhã seguinte e percebeu que havia pessoas se movimentando e falando do lado de fora das cortinas. Vozes masculinas. O que estavam fazendo no quarto dela? Franziu o cenho. E por que sua roupa de cama estava verde? E por que estava deitada contra o corpo de outra pessoa que a abraçava...

As memórias da noite passada voltaram com força.

_Ainda estava na cama de Malfoy._

Prendeu a respiração quando alguém se aproximou, acusando outro de roncar a noite toda. Encolheu-se de encontro ao corpo quente atrás de si, como se isso pudesse salvá-la de ser vista caso decidissem abrir as cortinas.

Lançou um olhar para Malfoy. Ainda dormia e parecia mais em paz do que jamais o havia visto. Aquele _cretino_. Tinha sido ele a insistir que não fosse embora na noite passada, quem a fizera deitar-se com ele, e quem tinha ameaçado silenciá-la se não parasse de criar empecilhos. _Agora_ veja onde isso tinha resultado. Devia estar mesmo cansada para dormir a noite toda deste jeito. Não tinha nem ideia de que horas eram, mas já que as pessoas ainda não tinham descido para o café-da-manhã, não devia ser tarde. A menos que o café tivesse terminado. Gemeu, imediatamente tapando a boca com a mão. O movimento acordou o garoto que dormia a seu lado, e ele a puxou para mais perto e encostou o nariz em seu pescoço. "O que foi?" perguntou, um pouco grogue.

"Shhh", sussurou enfaticamente. "Pessoas."

Ele riu. Realmente teve a audácia de rir. "Você não acha que se eles pudessem ouvir alguma coisa, teriam ouvido bastante na noite passada, hmm?"

"Mas eu posso _ouvi-los_," sussurrou, um pouco corada pela memória de todo o barulho que haviam feito.

"Sim..." ele murmurou, perdendo o interesse na conversa quando o cobertor caiu e revelou seus seios, e suspirando quando ela se cobriu novamente. "Eu não fiz com que funcionasse dos dois lados. Imaginei que gostaria de saber se um dragão se perdesse por aqui ou algo do gênero."

"Onde estão minhas roupas? E minha varinha?" lutou para se sentar.

O garoto a soltou e deitou-se no colchão com outro suspiro. "Suas roupas estão ali," gesticulou para o pé da cama, "Eu as recolhi depois que você dormiu."

Ela tinha dormido primeiro? Apressada, Hermione pegou suas roupas e se vestiu antes de ele poder mudar de ideia sobre deixá-la ir embora.

"Venha amanhã," ele disse.

"Não posso."

"Não comece de novo!" sentou e olhou-a, irritado. Estava uma graça todo despenteado, ela reparou.

"Não, realmente não posso. Vou para a festa de Natal do Slugue." Hermione tentou pentear os cachos com os dedos, mas logo desistiu por ser uma causa perdida e acabou por usar a varinha.

"Ah, o Natal..." Malfoy franziu o cenho, como se tivesse esquecido em que época do ano estava. "Bem, venha depois?"

"Não sei quão tarde isso vai ser, e meu acompanhante pode achar estranho se eu o largar cedo para vir ficar com meu amante." Hermione considerara se devia lhe dizer isso, mas agora já tinha escapado. Ficou esperando sua reação com cautela.

"_Acompanhante?_ Que jogo estamos jogando agora?" perguntou, parecendo um pouco irritado.

A garota o olhou com frieza. "Nenhum jogo. Tenho um encontro." Estava falando a verdade; tinha chamado o outro garoto para ir com ela quando pensou que Malfoy estava cansado de brincar.

"Isso é seu jeito de me punir por causa de Pansy? Porque eu –"

"Não tem nada a ver com você _mesmo_!" interrompeu-o. "Decidi que queria levar alguém comigo, eu o convidei e ele aceitou." Estava ficando decididamente irritada. O que havia de errado com ele? Que egocêntrico! Não era como se ela _pudesse_ tê-lo convidado!

"É?" perguntou. "Quem é então? É aquele Weasel, não é? Ele provavelmente ficou ofendido por seus amigos e irmã terem sido convidados, enquanto ele –"

"Você está insinuando que Ron é o único que sairia comigo?" Estava realmente com raiva – e um pouco magoada – agora. "Porque posso te garantir que vários garotos –"

"Não foi isso que eu disse!" apressou-se a afirmar. "Apenas não te vi perto de muitos garotos, e ele parece estar sonhando acordado com você."

Nem um pouco convencida, certificou-se de que todos haviam ido embora, abriu as cortinas e saiu para colocar os sapatos.

"Não faça isso, Hermione..." ele disse, parecendo confuso. "Estou certo de que você poderia escolher –"

"Para sua informação," interrompeu, nervosa. "Nunca fui rejeitada para um encontro. Eu até saí com Viktor Krum, por Merlin! Só porque você é superficial o suficiente para não querer ser visto com uma _sangue-ruim_, não quer dizer que todos pensem igual! Eu vou para a festa com Cormac McLaggen, e sabe o que mais? Eu vou – não; _ele _vai se divertir muito!"

Malfoy ficou encarando a garota, claramente sem palavras diante de sua explosão, enquanto ela bateu com a varinha na cabeça, ficando invisível antes de enfrentar a Sala Comunal da Sonserina parcialmente cheia.

* * *

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Draco caiu na cama e encarou o dossel. Não tinha muita certeza do que fizera de errado dessa vez, mas se conhecia as mulheres, ela provavelmente gritaria seus motivos na próxima vez em que se encontrassem. Era exasperante o modo como a garota parecia se recusar a ficar de bem com ele, mas se queria brigar, então teria briga.

Faria praticamente qualquer coisa por outra noite como essa.

Na noite anterior, finalmente encontrara uma desculpa boa o suficiente para procurá-la. Havia muitos babacas a quem ele poderia forçar a fazer seu trabalho de graça, mas ela era a melhor, e claro, teria apenas o melhor. Pelo menos fora isso que dissera a quem questionara sua decisão.

Mesmo se ela custasse muito caro.

O dever de casa nunca fora a razão de verdade, de qualquer maneira. Quisera falar com ela, pura e simplesmente.

Sua hostilidade o surpreendera. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada particularmente digno de repreensão com relação a ela por um bom tempo. Tinha sido um santinho e mal olhara na direção daquela ralé que a garota amava defender. Supunha que não havia jeito de ganhar quando se tratava de Hermione Granger.

Apesar disso... Na noite anterior _sentira _como se tivesse ganhado. Não nenhum dos joguinhos bobos deles, mas apenas... Ganhado. Por algumas horas, estivera livre do medo e preocupação, e pela primeira vez em meses dormira como um bebê.

Queria isso outra vez, desesperadamente.

Quando sugeriu que ela sentira sua falta, não acreditara em suas palavras de verdade. Era apenas uma desculpa para estar perto, manter suas atenções nele. Tinha sido bem estúpido, na realidade. Então, decidira que queria tê-la outra vez, e convencera a si mesmo de que seria por um bem maior, porque ela lhe daria um tapa, e ele se recuperaria dessa obsessão ilógica, e todos ficariam felizes.

Mas ela não o fizera, não é? Correspondera ao beijo, tocando fogo no garoto e alimentando seu desejo insaciável por mais.

E viera com ele para seu quarto.

E dera muito mais que ele ousaria pedir.

E, por um curto período de tempo, o fizera achar que a vida valia a pena ser vivida.

E _agora_ decidia voar do quarto com raiva, porque ele fizera algumas perguntas a respeito de seu encontro do dia seguinte.

_Mulheres._

O que havia de errado, afinal? Se precisava de mais, tudo o que tinha a fazer era pedir. Não era ele quem decidia que não podiam fazer isso mais vezes; na realidade, tinha certeza de que estaria disposto todas as noites, se ela o permitisse. O pensamento o fez sorrir.

* * *

Reconhecendo o padrão de seu joguinho, Draco nem se incomodou em procurar por Granger no dia seguinte. Tinha aperfeiçoado seu teatrinho de eu-não-me-importo durante os anos, e não se incomodava por utilizá-lo agora. Era melhor se a ignorasse na maior parte do tempo de qualquer maneira; Pansy estava sendo um pé no saco.

'_Por que precisa dos serviços de uma sangue-ruim nojenta?'_ perguntara. _'Existem muitas outras pessoas a quem poderia pedir.'_

'_O quê?' _respondera a ela, em sua voz mais arrogante._ 'Você faria meu dever praticamente de graça e ainda me conseguiria um Aceitável em Aritmancia? Não sabia que era tão talentosa.'_

'_Há outros. Harper poderia fazer para você.'_

'_Harper sequer está em nosso ano! Como ele poderia fazer estudos de NIEMs se nem fez seus NOMs ainda?'_

'_Então você diz que ela é a única que tem habilidade para fazer isso, certo?' _

'_Não,' _disse pacientemente, como se falasse com uma criança._ 'Estou dizendo que ela é a melhor e eu sei como convencê-la.'_

'_Como?' _Os olhos da garota brilharam suspeitos e, por um breve segundo, Draco se perguntou o que ela concluíra.

'_Você não reparou?'_ zombou. _'Ela é a campeã dos perdedores. Se eu ficar longe deles, ela fará meu dever.'_

'_Não pode ser assim tão fácil.' _Sacudiu a cabeça em descrença.

'_Ah, mas é...'_

Esfregou os olhos para afastar o cansaço, reconhecendo que se Pansy estava começando a suspeitar, então esse jogo tinha começado a ficar perigoso. Mas não iria parar – não agora! Não, simplesmente tinha que ser mais cuidadoso, só isso. Talvez ser um pouco mais gentil com Pansy ajudasse a fazê-la esquecer...

Não queria ser gentil com ela, apesar disso. Não queria dar satisfações também. Queria mesmo era se livrar da garota. Supunha que havia gostado dela um dia; não, _sabia_ que sim. Talvez mais do que gostado. Mas agora não era mais do que um incômodo muito persistente, que não se tocava de que eles já estavam acabados há tempos. Sabia que não podia ser ele a terminar, porque ela não pararia até descobrir a razão, e _não podia_ arriscar ser visto com Granger.

E ela nem era a razão pela qual queria se ver livre de Pansy, o que seria engraçado se não fosse inconveniente. Estava cansado muito antes disso, até nesta época tentando mostrá-la que talvez estivessem melhores separados. Foi quando ela dormira com ele, para mantê-lo ao seu lado, e, maldita fosse, tinha funcionado.

Sexo parecia uma droga para Draco; simplesmente não podia dizer não. Só depois de ter Granger conseguira rejeitar Pansy. Melancolicamente, considerou se seria assim a vida toda, ou se algum dia aprenderia a se controlar melhor.

Quando deitou para dormir naquela noite, percebeu a consequência de trazer Granger para sua cama. Foi pego de surpresa pelo cheiro dela em seu travesseiro e as lembranças do que tinha acontecido. Sentindo o corpo reagir à ocasião, gemeu alto. Esta seria uma noite mais longa que o comum. Ainda assim, isso era melhor do que comumente o preocupava...

* * *

Quando o dia da festa de Natal do Slugue chegou, havia um zumbido por toda a escola. Draco não conseguia entender qual a graça disso tudo, mas Zabini andava por aí mais convencido do que nunca. Havia rumores de que estava saindo com Marilyn Shaw, uma garota linda do quinto ano que não quisera se expor à ira de Pansy quando Draco tentara se aproximar. Ele soube que essa era a razão, porque ela não se importara em esconder. Sua franqueza chegara a divertir o loiro. Supunha que tinha sido esperteza de sua parte, apesar disso, porque Pansy já demonstrava sinais de inveja de sua popularidade com os garotos.

Parecia que Zabini ia levá-la para a festa, porque além de ser uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, ela tinha sangue puro _e_ era sonserina, o que basicamente fazia com que fosse perfeita. Às vezes Draco se perguntava se teria esquecido sua obsessão com Granger se Shaw estivesse mais disposta a ver as coisas a seu modo – Merlin, a vida seria muito mais simples assim, independente da cólera de Pansy.

Do jeito que era, entretanto, Draco estava preso à cobiça pela presa mais imperfeita que poderia ter escolhido. Bem, claro, ela poderia ser feia e também da Lufa-Lufa, mas estranhamente o pensamento não lhe trouxe nenhum conforto.

Sentindo-se inquieto, decidiu que precisava _fazer_ algo. Não tinha nenhum plano, mas presumiu que tudo ficaria bem, com a grande comoção que a festa causava e tudo. No entanto, enquanto se esgueirava pelas escadas, acabou se distraindo quando chegou ao segundo andar. A festa era ali, mas não era isso que o distraía.

Foi ver as costas de uma certa morena que dobrava o corredor com um cara alto, corpulento e parecendo satisfeito demais, o que o fez parar. Não estava surpreso por Granger ter lhe contado a verdade sobre ir à festa com McLaggen. Por que mentiria? Foi mais o fato de _ver_ acontecendo que o deixou desconfortável.

Antes que pudesse considerar o que estava fazendo, começou a segui-los, mantendo-se nas sombras.

Assim que conseguiu vê-los de novo, parou, à espreita, sentindo-se decididamente um peixe fora d'água, mas não ousando se mover por medo de ser descoberto. Eles haviam parado à porta da sala de Slughorn, onde era a festa, e estavam conversando. Ela parecia estar sorrindo e concordando com algo que o garoto dizia. Estava muito bonita, com o cabelo preso, usando vermelho como a _femme fatale_ que era. Draco ponderou brevemente se a cor escolhida tinha algo a ver com sua Casa, mas duvidava disso. Ela não parecia muito a favor dessa coisa de divisão.

De repente, McLaggen se inclinou para beijá-la. Draco sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, todo o ar deixando seus pulmões em um assovio quando ela ergueu a cabeça para aceitar o beijo. Ficou confuso. Por que permitiria essas liberdades tão cedo? Então, reparou o visco. Ah. Maldito costume.

Mas por que não tinha interrompido o beijo então? O que ela...?

Outro choque passou pelo loiro quando McLaggen puxou Hermione para mais perto, e ela pareceu deixar, e até mesmo encorajá-lo.

_Traição._

A vadia iria se amassar com aquele bruto para todos verem. Sentiu os punhos apertarem dolorosamente, mas não conseguia soltá-los. A raiva estava vindo com força.

Apenas duas noites atrás ela pedira que a tomasse com mais força, e nesta noite estava deixando este… este imbecil maltratá-la.

A respiração vinha com dificuldade e seu coração batia com força, mas não parecia capaz de tirar os olhos do que ocorria diante deles. Sabia que devia ir embora; sabia que não era problema seu. Não tinha nada do que se queixar, e não conseguiria inventar alguma coisa nem se quisesse.

_Vá embora. Apenas vá embora._

Ficou parado, assistindo, incapaz de registrar nada além do beijo que não acabava nunca. McLaggen estava tomando liberdades, apertando-a, deixando as mãos vaguearem. Ela deixou. Draco achava bom não estar perto o suficiente para saber se ela estava gemendo.

Finalmente, tivera o suficiente. Virou as costas e começou a andar cegamente, desejando estar longe, e dando de cara com Filch...

* * *

Algumas horas depois, acordou banhado em suor. Não precisava olhar para o relógio para saber que era cedo demais para levantar. Resmungando, sentou-se e massageou as têmporas. Sentia uma dor de cabeça excruciante e, por consequência, estava ranzinza.

Lutando contra a memória do pesadelo, procurou outra coisa em que pensar.

A noite anterior...

A noite anterior estava definitivamente entre as piores noites de todos os tempos. Depois de ter deixado Granger se oferecer por aí, tinha sido pego, torcido e esquartejado. Era como tinha se sentido, de qualquer maneira. Pelo menos não tinha havido repercussão. Suspirou.

Nenhuma repercussão, ok.

Snape estava tentando controlá-lo, e pior; Granger tinha mesmo se amassado com aquele caipira insuportável. Não conseguia superar isso.

Refletiu sobre o tanto de tempo que desperdiçava pensando nas escapadas da garota e quanto elas o incomodavam, mesmo que, tecnicamente falando, não se importasse.

Era simplesmente porque não queria que seus encontros já raros ficassem ainda mais raros. Fazia sentido. Se ela decidisse que gostava desse McLaggen, então não havia limites para as coisas estúpidas que poderia fazer – como não querer mais ir para a cama de Draco.

Tinha que se certificar de que isso não acontecesse.

Deitou novamente, encarando a escuridão, esperando a manhã chegar.

Algumas horas depois, logo após o café-da-manhã, foi atrás de Granger. Deixá-la cuidar de sua vida obviamente não era seguro, então tinha que usar uma estratégia mais agressiva. Pelo menos era o que dizia a si mesmo.

Alcançou a garota enquanto ela subia para sua Sala Comunal. "Preciso falar com você, Granger," foi tudo o que disse.

A morena corou um pouco. Será que tinha o bom senso de se sentir culpada? "Não posso agora. Terá que esperar até eu voltar."

"Voltar de onde?"

Ela parou e o olhou, um pouco preocupada. "De casa? É Natal, sabe."

Sim, ele parecia ser lembrado disso o tempo todo ultimamente. "Por que está indo para casa?" perguntou.

"Porque é _Natal_. Você não vai?"

"Mas seus pais são _trouxas_. Não."

"_Então?_ E por que não?"

"O que vocês possivelmente têm em comum? Estão a um mundo de distância! Não vejo razão para isso."

Granger franziu o cenho como se tivesse dificuldades em juntar as perguntas e as respostas para que fizessem sentido. "São meus _pais_. E sua mãe não está sozinha, agora que..." sua voz foi diminuindo gradativamente.

"Eles são _trouxas_; você é uma bruxa competente. Faria bem em se desassociar deles. E sim," adicionou numa voz fria, "minha mãe está sozinha, mas preferiu que eu ficasse aqui." _Onde estou mais seguro. Porque tenho falhado até o momento._

"Eu sou _sangue-ruim_," Granger retrucou calma demais. "Não importa com quem me associo aos seus olhos ou aos de qualquer pessoa. Além disso, eu amo meus pais e mal posso esperar para vê-los!" O loiro notou que ela não comentara o fato de sua mãe querer que ele ficasse na escola. Será que sentia pena dele? Melhor que não sentisse!

"Mesmo?" perguntou numa voz pensativa. "E sobre o que vocês falam? O excitante progresso que você tem feito com feitiços que não pode mostrar a eles? O mundo de criaturas mágicas que nunca vão entender? Ou Quadribol? Emocionante, não é? Pena que eles nunca verão uma partida. Ou então talvez você fale sobre seu melhor amigo, que é famoso, mesmo que nunca nem tenham ouvido falar dele? Não? Bem, talvez falem sobre eventos trouxas, coisas acontecendo no mundo deles que não têm o menor impacto no seu..."

Granger apenas o encarou.

"Aceite, Granger. A cada ano você tem menos motivos para voltar para casa. Por que se incomodar? Na realidade, você nem se importa muito, não é? Anda por aí com aqueles dois babacas a cada chance que tem, e então vem com essa história de ir para casa para compensá-los. Deixe-me te ajudar: eles sabem. Provavelmente estão contentes que você não volte para casa com tanta frequência."

O garoto assistiu o sangue esvair-se do rosto dela, que o encarava com olhos arregalados e a mão no peito. "Seu bastardo. Seu maldito filho de uma –"

"Só falei a verdade, não foi?" Sabia que a estava afastando. Era exatamente o oposto do que queria fazer, mas algo tinha estourado dentro dele, e sentia vontade de machucá-la, de ser frio e cruel. Não via necessidade de mentir, apesar disso; às vezes a verdade doía muito mais, e essa era a verdade que via. Não estava muito certo do porquê fizera isso, mas parecia estar funcionando.

Só que a satisfação por conta disso não veio.

Ela parecia ter se recomposto um pouco e o olhava com suspeita. "O que é que _realmente_ te incomoda?" perguntou, a voz um pouco trêmula.

"Que seus pais sejam trouxas e você insista em visitá-los mesmo assim?" arriscou.

"Já entendi essa parte," respondeu friamente. "Não colou." Olhou-o de cima abaixo, todos os sinais de vulnerabilidade desaparecidos. A garota realmente sabia como recuar.

"Que você estava se oferecendo como uma vadia para o McLaggen ontem na frente de metade da escola?" ouviu-se dizendo. _Merda_. Não queria ter deixado escapar. Agora ela iria pensar que estava todo apaixonado e com ciúmes.

A morena piscou. "Você _estava_ lá."

A resposta o confundiu um pouco. O que havia de errado com ela? Devia responder à sua acusação. "Eu te vi, sim," confirmou.

"O que estava fazendo lá? Até onde sei, você não ia à festa."

Estava começando a irritá-lo. "Poderíamos voltar para o problema em questão, por favor?"

"Oh," franziu o cenho, como se tivesse esquecido. _Esquecera_ a acusação? Mas ele a chamara de vadia e não era da boca pra fora! Então, ela encolheu os ombros. "Foi apenas um beijo."

_Apenas um…_ Draco viu vermelho e mandou toda a cautela pelos ares. Agarrou seus ombros e a atirou contra a parede, apertando-a com seu corpo, e a beijou de um jeito que devia machucar, ferir, amassando seus lábios. Ela gemeu um pouco quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e sugou com força.

A garota não tentou afastá-lo, apesar disso. Ele nunca relutava quando ele a beijava.

Parecia que ele não era o único contra quem não lutava. A memória alimentou sua raiva, e forçou seus lábios a abrirem, violando a boca quente e macia com sua língua que não oferecia perdão algum.

Ainda assim, a garota não relutou. O que havia de errado com ela? Afastou-se para olhá-la. Os lábios estavam inchados e machucados, exatamente como ele queria, e tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mais uma vez, sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago. Rogando uma praga silenciosa, deu um passo para trás e a soltou.

"Agora você sabe," foi tudo o que Granger disse, com a voz trêmula, antes de virar e ir embora.

* * *

_Agora você sabe_. Saber o quê? Que Draco era substituível? Que preferia McLaggen a ele? Que não era nada além de uma puta e queria ser tratada como tal? Que provavelmente estava fodendo com metade da escola?

O Natal daquele ano foi, de longe, o pior que já tivera.

Devia ter feito pelo menos um pouco do dever de casa, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Devia ter ido à Sala Precisa para trabalhar na missão do Lorde das Trevas, mas Filch parecia estar de olho nele. Devia ter sido bonzinho com Pansy, que tinha ficado na escola também, mas ela o irritava como ninguém mais conseguia, atingindo até seu último nervo em frangalhos.

'_Agora você sabe'_ o quê? A questão estava o matando, mas Granger tinha deixado a escola imediatamente, e não tivera chance de conseguir uma resposta.

Zabini tinha ficado também. Draco começara a notar como ele e Pansy estavam sempre próximos. Não pareciam particularmente _amigáveis_ um com o outro, apesar disso. Zabini parecia nunca ter sido, e Pansy tinha esfriado bastante ultimamente. Talvez estivessem fisicamente atraídos, mas se queriam sair juntos, então por que raios não o faziam? Não havia nada a perder entre ele e Zabini, e Pansy _devia_ estar começando a entender que já não tinham mais nada em comum...

À noite, o loiro não conseguia dormir – de novo – e decidiu ir à Sala Comunal. Não sabia por quê; normalmente ficava em sua cama, mas supunha que queria relaxar em algum lugar onde _não tivesse_ dormido com Granger, a vagabunda impossível de se confiar. Ela tinha _afirmado_ que não teria dois relacionamentos ao mesmo tempo e ele tinha acreditado, o que o deixou totalmente despreparado para sua duplicidade. O que acontecera depois de ir embora? Tinham ficado na festa ou ido a algum lugar mais privado? Será que ela gemera enquanto McLaggen a tomava rápido e com força – do jeitinho que ela gostava?

Estava tão ocupado enlouquecendo a si mesmo que quase chegara à Sala Comunal antes de ouvir os gritos.

Gritos? A essa hora? Reconheceu a voz de Pansy, e respondendo a ela estava Zabini. Incapaz de conter a curiosidade, andou mais um pouco para poder ver sem se revelar.

"Por que se importa, Blaise?" Pansy o criticou. "Desde quando isso é problema seu?"

"Não me importo e não é problema meu," o garoto respondeu, a voz alterada. "Mas é vergonhoso de se assistir. Você está fazendo com que todos nós pareçamos idiotas."

"Tenho certeza de que Shaw vai querer te confortar."

"Sim, ela o faz muito bem. Mas estávamos falando sobre você."

"_Meu_ relacionamento com _meu_ namorado _não é da sua conta_!" a garota parecia estar à beira das lágrimas.

"Seu _namorado_ não te trata melhor que a um elfo-doméstico e as pessoas comentam. Estar associado a você tornou-se mais que embaraçoso."

Draco sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Sabia que não estava sendo legal em seus esforços para fazer Pansy acordar, mas não tinha realmente considerado humilhação pública.

"Então não esteja. Quem precisa de você?"

A tentativa de afastar Zabini não fez efeito nenhum. "Queria que fosse fácil assim. A associação está lá e vai levar mais tempo que temos para se livrar dela. Por que vive pendurada nele? Você _sabe_ que tem pelo menos mais uma garota na jogada."

_Oh, não._

"Você não tem provas," Pansy disse, um pouco estridente.

"Diferente de você, eu realmente durmo ao lado do cara. Tenho visto as marcas em seu pescoço, nas costas, e a cicatriz em forma de mordida em seu ombro. _Não_ insulte minha inteligência dizendo que foi você quem fez tudo isso."

A garota parecia ter murchado um pouco. Draco fechou os olhos e encostou-se à parede. Mesmo ela não merecia ter descoberto assim. "Não importa," ela disse baixinho, a voz trêmula. "Não é como se eu tivesse outra opção, é?"

O loiro abriu os olhos para vê-la encarando Zabini de uma maneira peculiar. Ele apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios. "Você fez sua escolha. Não vou me importar com coisas usadas. Além disso, você não é melhor que Marilyn em nada." Com isso, claramente ignorou a menina, sentando e abrindo um livro e imediatamente concentrando-se nele.

Pansy ficou parada o olhando por alguns segundos, as lágrimas agora escorrendo livremente por seu rosto, antes de virar e correr para seu dormitório. Nunca pensara que sentiria pena dela.

* * *

Nada de interessante aconteceu no resto das férias. Draco esperava que o relacionamento entre Pansy e Zabini fosse mudar, mas nada aconteceu. Presumia que eles estavam apenas fingindo, ou a briga não era um acontecimento incomum.

Ainda se sentia mal por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha mais dificuldade de respeitá-la. A garota sabia que estava agarrada a um namorado que a tratava mal e que ele havia cometido traição. Por quê? Porque não conseguia alcançar o outro garoto, que claramente não tinha interesse algum nela, e que não hesitava em esfregar isso na cara dela quando tinha menos da metade de uma chance?

Será que não percebia que estava melhor sem nenhum dos dois?

Draco queria confrontá-la a respeito disso, mas não sabia como fazê-lo sem revelar que estivera espionando. O resultado foi que, por ora, encontrou-se sendo mais simpático com ela.

As férias terminaram e, de um dia para o outro, a escola encheu de estudantes outra vez. Estava bem consciente de que Granger era um deles, mas sabia que não podia ir correndo atrás, então esperou.

Deu a ela dois dias inteiros para se organizar antes de ir onde sabia que a encontraria – a biblioteca.

A garota não parecia muito satisfeita em vê-lo.

"Trouxe seus livros e pergaminhos?" perguntou, sem nenhuma palavra de reconhecimento, mal desviando o olhar de seu livro.

"Por quê?"

"Está aqui por causa de nosso acordo, não é?" perguntou, fria demais para seu gosto. _Ele_ era quem devia ser frio e ter raiva, merda.

Sentou na sua frente e encostou-se à cadeira. "Nosso acordo era que você faria o trabalho," lembrou.

"Eu fiz quase tudo," disse, gesticulando para uma pilha enorme de pergaminhos enrolados, fazendo os olhos de Draco arregalarem. Quando tivera tempo pra tudo aquilo? Quando estivera em casa com seus pais trouxas? Será que pensara nele? "Mas você vai ter que copiar com sua letra e terminar o trabalho.

"Cacete, Granger, você é eficiente." Estava genuinamente impressionado e não queria demonstrar isso.

"Só não sou preguiçosa," respondeu com simplicidade. "Além disso, queria que isso terminasse logo."

Isso o fez sentar reto na cadeira. "Ainda não acabou." _Ele _decidia quando acabaria. Não podia dispensá-lo para ficar com outro amante.

Granger franziu o cenho para o livro diante de si, mal olhando para ele, fazendo seu temperamento explodir. "Sim, acabou. Esses são todos os seus deveres, copiados de minhas notas particulares de aulas às quais _eu sei_ que você não prestou a mínima atenção, e até tem algumas coisas para crédito extra, se precisar."

Olhou para a pilha novamente. Ela tinha escrito tudo aquilo para ele? Mas nem quisera fazê-lo em primeiro lugar!

"Não consegui acompanhar ainda," disse, sabendo que tinha pouco para barganhar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, corria o risco de não conseguir o que queria. "O acordo diz que você me ajudaria enquanto eu precisasse."

Isso chamou a atenção da morena. "_Como assim_ não conseguiu acompanhar ainda? O que fez nessas duas semanas que passaram?"

Sorriu, aliviado porque o argumento parecera funcionar. "Não estudei. Era _Natal_, sabe," disse, numa imitação barata dela mesma.

A garota o encarou e então empurrou um livro em sua direção. "Então comece! No acordo também constava que você deveria se aplicar mais."

Ele pegou o livro e o abriu em uma página qualquer. Pensara que ela faria o trabalho relutantemente, ou com desleixo. Pensara que queria evitá-lo. Não esperara sua fria eficiência.

Olhou-a por sobre o livro. Estava concentrada novamente, mas as manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas desmentiam sua indiferença. Estava brava. Bem, ele também estava, mas não deixaria que escapasse tão facilmente.

"O que é que eu sei?" perguntou.

"Hm?" não estava realmente prestando atenção, maldita.

"Você disse _'agora você sabe'_ antes de ir embora... O que é que supostamente eu deveria saber?"

Granger pareceu assustada, e então desviou o olhar. "Se você não sabe, então não importa."

"Isso não faz o menor sentido!" exclamou, alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de quatro corvinais numa mesa próxima. Quanto uma mulher poderia enlouquecer um homem?

Ela corou e recusou-se a responder. Com um som de desgosto, o garoto levantou e foi atrás de um livro de que não precisava realmente, apenas para impedir a si mesmo de fazer alguma coisa estúpida. Outra vez.

Quando conseguiu se recompor, voltou para a mesa, apenas parando quando reparou que Granger não estava mais sozinha. A garota Weasley estava lá. Olhou para ela. Supunha que era boa o suficiente se você gostasse de ruivas petulantes vindas de famílias mendigas.

Ginny Weasley olhou para cima e viu Draco parado ali, os olhos imediatamente se estreitando num crescente ressentimento.

"O que _você_ quer?" perguntou.

Draco não pôde evitar um sorriso. Era hora de descontar um pouco de suas frustrações. "Ora, Granger," disse, ignorando a rude pergunta. "Não tinha ideia de quão longe você iria em sua caridade. É bom da parte de uma sangue-ruim como você –" engasgou e inclinou-se para a frente com as mãos na mesa.

Não tinha sido azarado. Nenhuma das garotas tinha uma varinha na mão, e a Weaslette parecia realmente surpresa. Granger parecia presunçosa, então supunha que era a culpada.

"O quê...?" perguntou, e então gemeu e fechou os olhos.

Não era dor exatamente o que sentia. Era uma sensação que começara como um arrepio, e agora tinha a consciência aguda de cada pequeno ponto de sua pele, como se tivesse sido exposto por tempo demais ao sol, só que... Podia sentir o tecido de suas roupas roçando sua pele e, droga, se isso não era...

Ergueu o rosto para olhar Granger e uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo roçou sua bochecha, quase o fazendo gemer outra vez. Era como se alguém o estivesse acariciando, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se exposto, como que em carne-viva, como se tudo que o tocasse estivesse coberto por pequenas agulhas.

"Talvez você queira pedir desculpas," ela disse, mal escondendo um sorriso.

A mesa estava queimando suas mãos e logo as retirou dali. Nunca percebera quão ásperas as mesas em Hogwarts poderiam ser. O movimento fez com que a roupa roçasse seu mamilo, e não era nada comparado às sensações que começavam a surgir lá embaixo, em suas boxers. Gemeu alto outra vez e se curvou, apoiando as mãos na mesa. A queimação que sentia não era nada comparada à humilhação de ficar parado em pé nesse estado.

"O que está acontecendo com ele?" perguntou a Weaslette.

"Está aprendendo a ser um pouco mais _sensível_," Hermione disse com um sorriso satisfeito no canto dos lábios.

"Ele está... sentindo dor?" a ruiva persistiu, mas não teve resposta.

Draco as ignorou. As sensações estavam ficando mais intensas, mas o ardor que as costuras de suas roupas causavam e as mãos queimando não faziam nada para diminuir seu _outro_ desconforto. Ela sabia disso, droga; sabia que ele era um pouco excêntrico, e isso estava ficando bastante estranho. Outras pessoas estavam assistindo, e logo _realmente_ veriam alguma coisa.

"Faça parar," ele disse numa voz rouca, encarando Granger e se esforçando muito para não fantasiar em tomá-la ali, naquela mesa mesmo.

"Eu já falei, peça desculpas," disse.

O garoto a encarou por um longo tempo, nem se importando em camuflar o fogo em seus olhos. Maldita. Sentiu certa gratificação quando um rubor subiu pelo pescoço dela. "Me desculpe," forçou-se a dizer, junto a um gemido, quando se deu conta de que não havia outro jeito. A única coisa de que sentia muito era por não estarem sozinhos.

De repente, todas as sensações foram embora, e ficou corado, ofegante e com uma ereção enorme. Não parou de encará-la; precisava voltar ao controle antes de poder se mover, e enquanto se esforçava para isso, fez questão de que ela visse em seus olhos a promessa de retribuição.

Finalmente, tinha o controle de que precisava e, com um sorriso de escárnio, girou nos calcanhares e saiu, ouvindo a putinha Weasley sussurrar, "_O que foi_ esse feitiço? Assisti-lo quase me fez ficar excitada!"

* * *

Draco não ia deixar passar. Tinha uma boa ideia do que havia acontecido. Chamara a garota de sangue-ruim, violando duas cláusulas do contrato deles de uma vez só, e sentira as consequências. Era bastante estranho que nada tivesse acontecido quando ele a encurralara antes do Natal, apesar disso... Como chamá-la de vagabunda não era algo desrespeitoso?

Não importava. Ela não podia sair dessa sem punição. Não podia deixá-la usar sua luxúria contra ele mesmo daquela maneira.

Quando a garota finalmente saiu da biblioteca, sozinha, Draco esperava para pegá-la de surpresa.

"Deus, Malfoy," disse, irritada, enquanto ele a arrastava para uma sala vazia. "Você _tem_ que parar com isso, está ficando previsível demais!"

"Contrariando a crença popular, meu nome é Draco, não Deus," disse em tom de conversa, "e assim é mais fácil, rápido e garante o sucesso, melhor que tentar te persuadir a vir por conta própria."

"Sim, Deus me livre de realmente querer estar lá," disse, sarcasticamente.

"O que há com você e seu Deus hoje? Devia deixar de lado algumas dessas expressões trouxas."

"_O que_ você quer?" perguntou.

Ele sorriu, deu alguns passos até se aproximar, perto demais, e disse, "Puta." Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e ele continuou. "Vagabunda. Sangue-ruim… Ungh…" e as sensações voltaram com força. Talvez tivesse relação com essa palavra em específico. Quão peculiar era ter escolhido associar prazer a ela... Bem, ok, talvez não tivesse a intenção de que fosse prazeroso, mas então não o conhecia tão bem quanto pensava.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em descrença. "Você é doente." E deu um passo para trás.

Draco riu e gemeu. "E estou com muito, muito tesão," informou. Realmente estava. Tinha apenas se acalmado o suficiente para poder sair da biblioteca, e desde então estivera esperando, antecipando a retribuição.

Seguiu-a com cuidado, não querendo que as carícias macias e prazerosas de suas roupas se tornassem dor de verdade. Podia ser doente, mas ele mesmo tinha seus limites.

"Você tem que parar," disse. "Esse feitiço pode te machucar de verdade se não o fizer." Estaria preocupada? Ele esperava que sim.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração quente da garota em seu pescoço, enquanto ela o olhava. Podia sentir o calor irradiando de seu corpo tão perto, e reparou na curva suave de seus seios sob as vestes. Moveu-se e as sensações o fizeram grunhir. Merlin, iria explodir logo, e só por olhá-la!

Colocou as mãos em suas bochechas e a sentiu tão quente, quase queimando... mal podia suportar. Inclinou-se e roçou os lábios contra os dela tão gentilmente que mal encostara, e ainda assim eles quase o queimaram junto do hálito quente, o marcaram, o fizeram querer mais.

A garota se afastou, quebrando o contato. "Pare, Malfoy!" disse asperamente. "Você não sabe com o que está brincando!"

"Com fogo..." ele gemeu. "Me beije de novo, por favor…"

Ela o encarou enquanto arrepios percorriam seu corpo. Iria alcançar o clímax logo, e o prazer iria incinerá-lo.

Granger pareceu tomar uma decisão e delicadamente se aproximou, pressionando o corpo de leve contra o dele, roçando os lábios nos dele. Sua barriga e seios mal o tocavam, mas nos lugares certos, tornando o prazer insuportável.

Oh, Merlin, será que ela tinha alguma ideia de como era gostoso senti-la assim? Como seu toque o estava chamuscando? Era um êxtase em fogo, e sabia que ela não entendia. Ainda assim estava ali, aliviando seu desejo.

Assim que a morena tocou seu lábio inferior com a ponta da língua, marcando-o outra vez, ele agarrou seus braços. O tecido machucou suas mãos expostas, feriu-as, e cada pequena sensação foi demais para suportar, e, com um grito rouco, ele alcançou o clímax.

Por um momento, não conseguia se focar em nada que não fosse o cheiro dela, sua proximidade, e o intenso orgasmo que fazia seu corpo tremer numa dor prazerosa e inacreditável.

Não demorou muito para recobrar os sentidos. O ardor agora era desconfortável, especialmente em um lugar em particular. Estremeceu.

"Sinto muito," murmurou, fazendo tudo parar, deixando-o dolorido. Provavelmente _tinha _ido um pouco longe demais.

"Não, não sente," ela respondeu, calmamente.

"Não, não sinto, mas parou de ter graça." Olhou para ela. Parecia um pouco corada. Ora, ora, e não é que tinha gostado, a bruxinha. Não pôde resistir beijá-la.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela se afastou. "Você é doente!" repetiu.

"Você também, lindinha. Posso dizer que gostou disso."

A garota corou um vermelho profundo. Era assim tão embaraçoso ficar excitada com um joguinho? "Você não devia... usar... dessa maneira," disse. "Era para fazer você se comportar!"

"Ah, eu vou...em público." Aplicou um _scourgify_ em si mesmo. "Por que não funciona se eu te desrespeitar? Pensei que era um termo do nosso acordo."

"E _é_ um termo, mas se eu aplicasse o feitiço da sensibilidade para que você sofresse a toda vez que me desrespeitasse, então nunca ia parar."

Draco endireitou as costas. "Não é verdade!"

"Claro que é," zombou.

Encarou a garota. Ok, talvez gostasse de irritá-la e provocá-la um pouco de vez em quando, e tinham suas óbvias diferenças, mas de maneira geral... "Se sua ideia de respeito é fazer com que eu beije seus pés –"

"Claro que não é."

"Então o que eu teria que fazer de diferente?"

Granger ergueu o queixo. "Poderia parar de tentar me magoar o tempo todo!"

"Ah, por favor, Granger," disse, sentindo-se confuso. "Você sabe que não deve me dar ouvidos."

"Sei?" perguntou. "Assim como você sabe que não devia sentir ciúmes quando beijo outros garotos?"

Decidiu ignorar a afirmação. Não tinha ficado com ciúmes. "Certo, vou tentar me comportar. Só me avise quando se entediar."

"Sim, tenho certeza de que vou achar terrivelmente chato não ter você pisoteando meus sentimentos."

"Acho que vai. Acho que você gosta da natureza do nosso relacionamento."

Ela o encarou, então sacudiu a cabeça e fez menção de ir embora. "Você é inacreditável."

Tocou o braço dela para pará-la. "Está me dizendo que o segredo, a intensidade, o medo de sermos pegos não é parte do apelo pra você?"

"Sim."

"Não é minha personalidade brilhante e nem a excitação. Então o que é?"

Ela não tinha resposta. Mas sabia que não teria. Talvez pensasse que ele estava errado, quando sabia que não estava. A Sra. Certinha estava gostando de fazer algo que era _errado_ pela primeira vez na vida.

"Venha comigo," disse. Não precisavam discutir isso agora.

A morena o olhou, confusa. "Onde?"

"Onde acha?"

"Mas você… você acabou de…" e fez um gesto vago na direção de suas calças.

Ao que ele imediatamente tomou como ofensa. "E daí? Tenho 16 anos, não 110! Foi apenas uma brincadeira!"

A garota parecia duvidar, então Draco abandonou toda a ideia de ir a algum lugar. Agarrou-a e colocou-a em cima da mesa de professor, abrindo seu cinto. Ela ganiu e tentou parar suas mãos. "Alguém pode entrar aqui!" disse.

"Você tem razão, alguém pode. E alguém _vai _entrar aqui." Deslizou a mão por entre os cachos castanhos e a segurou, para que pudesse sugar seu lábio inferior – muito mais gentilmente do que tinha feito da última vez – enquanto a mão esquerda puxava suas vestes para cima.

"Pare!" arfou, rindo, se ele não tinha ouvido errado. "Eu já entendi, você pode fazer isso. Você é um homem grande e viril."

Por estranho que parecesse, o comentário zombeteiro só serviu para estimulá-lo. A mão mudou de direção e roçava a parte interna da coxa dela, terminando na calcinha. Decididamente úmida.

"Espere," ela gemeu. "Se você esperar, eu vou com você."

"Posso ter você aqui mesmo," o garoto disse, sem querer esperar. Ainda não estava totalmente pronto, mas nada que não fosse resolvido com o incentivo certo. Ela era o incentivo certo.

"Eu fico com você a noite toda..." a putinha manipuladora.

"Vamos." Não estava reclamando.

* * *

Demorei mais dessa vez, né?

Confesso que tinha sempre um ou dois capítulos de vantagem já traduzidos...mas dessa vez me enrolei um pouco...

De toda forma, está aí! Espero que estejam gostando da história e da tradução. São 15 capítulos no total!

Bjo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Hermione correu para o Salão Principal. Oh, não. Estava atrasada para o café outra vez, e agora teria que se apressar... outra vez. Harry e Ron estavam esperando por ela e quase pulou no banco, sentando com força. A garota enrijeceu, os olhos lacrimejaram, e gemeu audivelmente. Ambos os amigos a encararam.

_Não core. Se corar, vai se entregar._

"Eu, hum, me esqueci do degrau que desaparece e machuquei o traseiro," disse, numa desculpa muito esfarrapada. Eles não pareceram notar, apesar disso.

"Ah..." Ron disse, sorrindo. "Um pé na bunda esse degrau, não é?"

"Pare, Ron," Harry disse, mal escondendo o sorriso. "Não seja um bundão."

"Oh, ha ha, muito engraçado!" ela disse, fazendo uma carranca para os dois bobos. Ainda assim, estava aliviada por não a terem questionado. E também por ainda estar frio o suficiente para poder usar cachecol sem parecer estranho, cobrindo o pescoço o tempo todo...

Não tinha se esquecido do degrau, claro. Seu traseiro estava bem. A razão do desconforto era Malfoy e sua intensa perseguição a ela na última semana, ou mais. Não tinha perdido um segundo sem encurralá-la a cada chance que tinha. A garota tinha passado muitas noites em sua cama e até havia alguns períodos livres durante o dia dedicados... bem, não à Aritmancia, em hipótese alguma. A situação começava a cobrar seu preço nela. Na noite passada quisera dizer não, mas... por Merlin! Ele podia ser muito persuasivo quando empenhava a mente nisso.

_Não é a mente que ele está empenhando..._

Quase riu ao pensamento. Sabia o que o movia, de qualquer jeito. Ainda estava com ciúmes. Era como se pensasse que, se a seduzisse o suficiente em um curto período de tempo, então esqueceria a respeito dos outros garotos. Funcionava, mas não diria isso a ele. E não era como se tivesse alguma razão pra ter ciúmes, mas não diria isso também.

Tinha, sim, deixado McLaggen beijá-la. Mas não fora um beijo muito bom. Fora mais algo feito _nela_ do que _com_ ela. Tinha tentado fechar os olhos e aproveitar, mas nada acontecera. Absolutamente nada. E então o garoto começara a se empolgar um pouco, e ela rapidamente se libertou. Quando virara as costas para se afastar, pensou ter visto alguém desaparecer no corredor e imaginara se seria Malfoy. Repreendera a si mesma por ser tão bobinha a ponto de pensar isso, mas no dia seguinte ele a encurralara e estava tão bravo e rancoroso... ao perceber a razão, ficara chocada e assustada. Ele a punira com um beijo dolorido, que ainda assim fora, ironicamente, melhor que o de McLaggen.

_Agora você sabe._

Não tinha muita certeza de onde tinham vindo as palavras, mas mal podia esconder a verdade nelas. Agora ele sabia como era doar-se completamente a alguém que virava as costas e ia se envolver com outra pessoa. Não havia dúvida de que ele _havia _dado tudo de si na noite antes do Natal. As vezes em que estiveram juntos desde então tinham sido boas – não, melhor que boas; excelentes! – mas ele estivera contendo algo, e ela também. Não conseguia definir o que era, mas fora parte vital no que tornara aquela noite tão especial.

Ainda assim, não tinha razão para reclamar...

Realmente tinha que dizer não esta noite, apesar disso. Devia. Uma razão era ter visto Lavender e Parvati juntando as cabeças sempre que ela entrava numa sala e sabia o porquê: como suas colegas de quarto, tinham percebido que a garota não dormia em sua cama há muito tempo. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que contassem a outras pessoas. Hermione não sabia o que faria com isso. Sua reputação ainda sofria com a história do vírus que tivera e isso seria a morte de qualquer esperança para o benefício da dúvida.

Comeu umas torradas apressadamente e levantou-se. "Tenho que ir. Vejo vocês mais tarde, meninos."

"Espere... o quê?" Harry retrucou. "Mal vemos você do jeito que as coisas estão, e agora nem senta conosco por um período livre? O que é que você vai _fazer_?"

"Bem, se _precisa_ tanto saber," Hermione respondeu, "o que vou fazer é tomar um banho. Não tive tempo esta manhã, e prefiro ainda ter amigos depois das aulas!"

Harry ainda parecia descontente. Hermione sentia-se realmente mal, mas não estava exatamente mentindo, e ele não entenderia o resto. "Vou passar o resto do dia com vocês, prometo," adicionou.

_Por favor, não fiquem bravos._

Correu para relaxar os músculos doloridos com um banho.

* * *

Estava adiantada para a aula, mas podia aproveitar o tempo para dar uma relida no dever de casa. De alguma maneira, a tutoria com Malfoy envolvia menos estudo do que nunca. Tinha que mudar isso.

Contra todas as probabilidades, avistou o loiro no terceiro andar e ele gesticulou para que o seguisse até a Sala dos Troféus.

Bem, certamente era uma evolução, pois ele costumava arrastá-la até os lugares.

"O que faz aqui?" perguntou. A próxima aula era Poções, então ele não precisaria ter saído das masmorras.

"Procurando por você... por que foi embora?" fez uma carranca.

"Estava com fome," afirmou, com simplicidade.

O mau humor pareceu desaparecer. "Ah... sim... bom. Coma mais. Você precisa."

"Todo mundo precisa de comida."

"Sim, mas você está –" e fez um gesto vago em direção ao corpo da garota "– magra demais desde que esteve doente."

A morena estreitou os olhos. Ele estava ao menos tentando ser agradável? "Magra demais?" perguntou com doçura. "Está dizendo que não acha meu corpo atraente?"

Malfoy franziu o cenho. "Essa é uma pergunta estúpida. Sabe que achei atraente o suficiente duas vezes na noite passada."

A lembrança lhe esquentou o sangue. Grosso. Será que não deveria ficar cada vez _menos_ atraída a ele? Ainda estava irritada, mesmo assim. "Então qual é o problema?"

"Meu problema é que gosto das suas curvas, e se quisesse montar uma vassoura..."

Hermione arfou. Tão, tão estúpido. "Sabe do que eu gosto?" retrucou. "Quando você cala a boca!"

Ele sorriu devagar e a olhou de cima abaixo, aprofundando o olhar em seus lugares favoritos. Podia muito bem estar nua com toda aquela apreciação. "Isso pode ser providenciado," ronronou.

Tentou agarrá-la, mas a garota rapidamente se esquivou. "Não!" disse. "Temos aula daqui a pouco. Não tente nada –" Esquivou-se novamente. "Você é impossível! Não teve o suficiente ontem?" Estava decidida a manter-se irritada, enquanto ele estava sendo brincalhão.

O garoto fez beicinho. Era uma criança mimada...será que isso não deveria _diminuir_ seu charme? "Tentei a terceira vez, mas _alguém_ não deixou."

"Precisava _dormir_! Alguns de nós têm que funcionar durante o dia, você sabe."

"Então venha mais cedo."

"Não posso. Sabe que não posso." Sacudiu a cabeça.

Ele suspirou. "Sim, eu sei…" Desistiu de tentar agarrá-la e encostou-se à parede, encarando-a. "Você podia ter voltado."

"Precisava de um banho."

"Eu também..."

Não pôde evitar um sorriso. Ele era realmente impossível. "Precisava descansar!" exclamou.

"Agora você me pegou, isso eu não podia te oferecer."

A morena inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Sabe, você não precisa provar nada pra ninguém."

Por um segundo, os olhos acinzentados ficaram intensos, perfurando os dela, mas então passou. Oh, sim, ela tinha atingido o ponto fraco. "O que tem pra provar?" Ele encolheu os ombros, o mentiroso. "Não é como se você parecesse se incomodar com o que estamos fazendo, então o que _você _está tentando provar?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Que estou cansada e preciso de repouso de vez em quando?"

"Eu te deixo dormir... você não saiu da cama o sábado todo..." Novamente seus olhos ficaram sensuais.

"Não dormi muito não," respondeu secamente. "E preciso voltar a dormir na minha cama de novo."

O loiro endireitou as costas. "Não."

"Sim." Cruzou os braços.

"Por quê?"

"Minhas colegas de quarto estão percebendo... Eu..."

_Eu serei permanentemente rotulada de puta._ Não podia dizer isso. Ele apenas diria algo horrivelmente insensível como, _'mas não é o que você é?'_

"Engane-as," disse suavemente. "Você é inteligente. Quão difícil deve ser fazê-las acreditar que você está dormindo em sua cama?"

Franziu o cenho, desaprovando. "Você quer dizer, como mexer com a cabeça delas? Não vou fazer isso."

"Não seria necessário. Alguns travesseiros e um feitiço seriam suficientes..."

Encarou-o. Bem, se colocado dessa maneira, era _realmente_ simples, não era?

"Sabe, estou surpreso com você," disse, provocando. "Pensei que teria dado um jeito nisso a essa altura do campeonato."

"Não, você não está!" retrucou. "Está sempre me dizendo o quão estúpida sou! Bem, adivinhe só? Eu não sei tudo!"

Ele pareceu surpreso e Hermione sabia que não tinha sido nem um pouco razoável, mas recusava-se a admitir.

"Ninguém espera que você saiba," respondeu, hesitante.

"Tenho que ir," disse, virando e saindo da sala. Ele positivamente parecia ter sido atingido por um balaço, mas o que esperava, afinal? Estava sendo _tão _irritante.

* * *

Hermione sentia-se culpada. Então, ficou irritada por conta da culpa. Finalmente, decidiu ficar terrivelmente impaciente com o mundo – especialmente quando Malfoy estava por perto. Para sua grande irritação, ele sabiamente manteve a distância.

"Uh, Hermione," Harry arriscou, mais tarde, naquele dia. "Se não quer ficar aqui, tudo bem."

A garota o encarou. Apenas dissera que ele _poderia_ melhorar nas aulas, se realmente se importasse em fazer o dever de casa em vez de sempre correr para ir jogar Quadribol, ou _o que quer que estivesse fazendo_. Olhou para o pergaminho em que escrevia e percebeu que o perfurara, e agora havia uma enorme mancha de tinta.

"O que quer dizer?" perguntou, arremessando a pena na mesa. Coisa inútil. "Por que eu não quereria estar aqui?"

Harry olhou para Ron buscando ajuda, mas o ruivo apenas sacudiu a cabeça e endireitou as costas. "Você parece um pouco..." tentou.

"Sim?" retrucou. "Fale de uma vez!"

O moreno gemeu. "Está quase arrancando nossas cabeças sem razão nenhuma, Hermione."

A garota boquiabriu-se. Não estava! "Não estou!"

Novamente, Harry olhou para Ron com uma cara de dar dó. "Esqueça, cara," o ruivo disse, pegando suas coisas. "Eu te disse: quando isso acontece, apenas deixe pra lá."

"Deixe o quê pra lá?" Hermione exigiu saber.

"Desde quando você é _expert _em lidar com mulheres?" Harry perguntou, irritado.

"Tenho uma mãe _e _uma irmã; essa foi uma lição aprendida duramente." Levantou-se e andou até o moreno, dando tapinhas em suas costas. "Divirta-se!" E foi embora.

"Eu _não preciso_ que lidem comigo e _não estava_ arrancando a cabeça de ninguém!" disse, sentindo-se realmente magoada, lágrimas escapando dos olhos. "Mas se é assim que se sente..." Começou a juntar suas coisas.

"Não!" Harry arrancou um livro de sua mão. "Só… você estava falando sobre os usos das penas do pássaro Dedo-Duro?" e ofereceu um sorriso cauteloso.

A garota o encarou por um segundo. "Usada na Veritaserum e poções de memória..." Fungou. "Você realmente devia fazer o dever de casa."

"Eu sei," disse, sorrindo para ela. "Sapo de chocolate?"

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hermione estava andando com seus amigos e conversando, durante um período livre. Estava ciente de ter sido meio louca no dia anterior, mas Ron e Harry foram gentis o suficiente para não mencionar nada, o que era um grande alívio. Luna tinha se juntado a eles para a conversa, e hoje usava o que parecia ser um monte de cordões amarelos e roxos entrelaçados em cada orelha.

"Seus brincos..." Ron disse, recebendo um olhar questionador de Luna e um de aviso de Hermione. "Hum... eles protegem contra alguma coisa?"

"Não..." a garota disse, com um sorriso. "Apenas gosto deles. Você não?"

Todos se apressaram em concordar, não querendo ferir os sentimentos da amiga.

Hermione viu Malfoy se aproximando com o canto do olho, mas não pensou a respeito disso até ele abrir a boca pra falar.

"Oh, que maravilha, tem um monte de vocês por aqui hoje, não é..."

Ela virou e o viu parecendo pouco contente por estar ali. Fez uma careta de nojo para Ron e Harry, mas para seu crédito ficou quieto, então percebeu Luna e a encarou.

"Queria alguma coisa, Malfoy?" Hermione perguntou.

O garoto olhou rapidamente para a morena antes de olhar para Luna de novo, e de novo. "Err... Sim. Livro. Você está com ele." E virou para encarar Luna mais um pouco.

"Que livro? Malfoy?" Hermione quase agarrou seu braço para chamar-lhe a atenção, mas se conteve bem em tempo.

"Uh, meu livro de Feitiços... Você deve ter pego por engano."

"Bem, precisa dele _agora_?"

"Se quer que eu estude, sim, preciso. Tenho Feitiços depois do intervalo."

Hermione suspirou. "Claro...já volto."

"Espere," Ron disse, fazendo uma carranca para Malfoy. "A aula começa em quinze minutos. Por que você deveria desperdiçar seu intervalo correndo atrás de coisas para _ele_?"

"Parece que estou com o livro _dele_," disse. "Não vou demorar. Malfoy?"

Luna parecia ter acabado de perceber que estava sendo encarada e sorriu com doçura. "Sim, Draco, precisa de alguma coisa?" Abençoada fosse por não guardar rancor depois de todo o incidente com a Umbridge.

"Hum, não," ele disse. "Bonitos os seus...brincos." Virou-se e seguiu Hermione, que o esperava impaciente, e Luna sorriu para suas costas.

A morena esperou até que estivessem longe para dizer "_Muito_ bem, Malfoy, talvez ainda haja esperança pra você!"

"Você viu...?" quase se engasgou. "Seu círculo social parece um show de horrores!"

"E lá se vai a esperança," disse, num suspiro. "Ela é um pouco excêntrica, sim, mas –"

"Um _pouco_?"

"– ela é um doce de pessoa. Podia aprender algo com ela, sabe."

"Contanto que não se refira ao seu senso de moda," resmungou.

"E você estava indo tão bem há um minuto."

"É?" disse, rapidamente verificando a área ao redor. Não tinha muitas pessoas. Sentiu os nós dos dedos dele roçando os dela e o pulso acelerou. "Quão bem eu estava indo?" perguntou numa voz lenta e sedutora.

Hermione rapidamente retirou a mão, fingindo arrumar seu cachecol.

"Draco!" uma voz feminina interrompeu. Não era Pansy. Um pouco confusa, parou e virou ao mesmo tempo em que ele, enquanto a garota loira se aproximava.

Malfoy sorria abertamente. "Oh, olá, Marylin." A morena se segurou para não revirar os olhos e bufar. Então, ela era bonita – grande coisa! Não era motivo pra dar um show.

Os olhos de Marylin Shaw percorreram Hermione e imediatamente a dispensaram. "Viu Blaise por aí? Ele disse que me encontraria na Sala Comunal, mas aparentemente desapareceu."

"Desculpe, amor. Não o vejo desde o café."

Shaw não pareceu satisfeita com isso. "Tão típico! Obrigada, assim mesmo. Te vejo mais tarde?"

"Com certeza sim," confirmou, e a garota saiu. Malfoy a observou ir embora com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto.

"Muito legal," Hermione disse, sarcasticamente. "Ainda assim, um pouco óbvio."

"Não sei do que está falando," respondeu, inocentemente.

"Ela está saindo com seu amigo. Talvez você devesse escolher uma garota disponível para salivar se queria uma reação."

"Zabini não é meu amigo. Até onde sei, ela _está_ disponível."

"Ah, mas ainda tem a Pansy, não é?"

O garoto não respondeu e, sentindo-se irritada com ele de novo, recomeçou a andar. Segundos depois ele a alcançou. "Você não veio na noite passada. Eu te esperei," disse, como se a outra conversa não tivesse acontecido.

A morena gemeu. Tinha esperanças de que isso não viesse à tona, mas não seria realista se não esperasse isso dele. "Não estava afim," disse em sua voz mais convincente.

"Por quê não?"

"Você me irritou!"

"Eu sempre te irrito. É o que faço de melhor! E é o que te atrai..."

"Certamente que não!" Um pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Você _realmente_ sentiu falta de um livro?"

O loiro suspirou dramaticamente à mudança de assunto. "Sim, senti falta de um livro. Se não fosse por isso, não teria enfrentado os esqui – er, seus amigos, quero dizer."

"Continue tentando, Malfoy."

"O que quer que precise para poder me meter dentro da sua calcinha, Granger."

_Você não precisa de muito pra isso._

"Não sabia que gostava de se vestir de mulher."

"Essa era a sua melhor resposta?" perguntou, numa voz divertida.

"Não..."

"Então qual é?"

"Você quer mesmo saber?"

"Sim, sim, quero."

Não respondeu e apenas sorriu, esperando que isso o deixasse maluco.

Tinham chegado à Mulher Gorda, que os olhou curiosamente, e Hermione quase suspirou de alívio. "Bola de neve," disse, fazendo o retrato se abrir. "Espere aqui," e correu para dentro.

Demorou um pouco para achar o livro. De alguma forma, conseguira chutá-lo para baixo da cama, apesar de nem saber que estava com ele. Correu para fora, sabendo que se atrasaria para a aula, e então parou abruptamente. Malfoy não notara o retrato se abrindo, e estava ali parado, encostado à parede, franzindo um pouco o cenho para seus pés. Por Merlin; pensou que ele era uma _gracinha_. Malfoy era muitas coisas, nem todas ruins, mas _uma gracinha_ não era uma delas.

Finalmente notou sua chegada. "Demorou bastante. O que aconteceu?"

Hermione piscou algumas vezes. "N-nada. Estava embaixo da cama. Aqui está."

Ele sorriu irônico para ela assim que recebeu o livro. "Sabe, se você queria um _souvenir_..."

Definitivamente, nem um pouco gracinha. "Eu devo ter deixado cair no escuro e, já que não sabia que estava comigo, não coloquei junto dos outros livros." Estavam andando novamente. Ela iria para o primeiro andar, e ele para as masmorras. Seria estranho _não_ andar ao lado dele. Tinha que dizer algo para desviar a linha de pensamentos bizarros. "Meu feitiço de iluminação não funciona tão bem quanto a sua luz flutuante, mas, claro, eu nunca consigo _ler_ na sua cama."

_Errado. Não mencione o fato de ter estado na cama dele. Burra._

O garoto a olhou. "Você lê com um feitiço de iluminação?" Então não ia fazer nenhum comentário esdrúxulo a respeito dos benefícios de sua cama?

Acenou a cabeça positivamente. "Não tinha considerado que haveria outras opções. Mas claro que sim; este é o mundo mágico, afinal, não é?"

Ele bufou. "Só uma sang – nascida trouxa não saberia."

"Boa tentativa," disse, secamente. "Engasgando com as promessas?"

"Ainda não... venha me ver hoje à noite."

"Não hoje."

"Por que não?"

Fez uma carranca para ele, irritada. "Não posso ir toda noite, acostume-se com isso!" e saiu batendo os pés, deixando-o perplexo outra vez.

* * *

Não era a primeira vez na semana que Hermione estava atrasada para a aula, embora normalmente fosse por uma razão mais divertida. McGonagall tirou dez pontos da Grifinória, e Ron estava com uma cara horrível. Sentiu-se muito incomodada e não fez nenhum esforço para ser razoável com ele ou qualquer pessoa. Depois da aula, conseguiu voar para a Sala Comunal, e se certificou de que não cruzasse com Malfoy outra vez, simplesmente não indo jantar.

Não foi tão bem-sucedida em evitá-lo no dia seguinte. Trombou com ele – no sentido mais literal da palavra – antes mesmo do almoço, caindo de costas, espalhando a mochila e os livros para todo lado. "Olha por onde anda, Malfoy!" resmungou irritada, ajoelhando para pegar suas coisas. Isso fez com que o garoto franzisse o cenho e suspirasse impaciente, enquanto ajoelhava ao lado dela para pegar alguns livros com rispidez, e os enfiou dentro da mochila de qualquer jeito. A garota fez um barulho de indignação pela maneira com que ele lidava com a propriedade alheia.

"Ei, não sou eu que ando por aí com a cabeça nas nuvens," disse, levantando e franzindo o cenho outra vez. "Talvez seja seu novo hábito idiota de não comer que esteja bagunçando sua visão." Fez um gesto com a cabeça para Crabbe e Goyle, que estavam logo atrás, rindo, e saiu.

Hermione olhou para suas costas com uma expressão confusa. Qual era o problema com esse garoto, afinal?

* * *

Finalmente, as aulas acabaram. Tinha sido um longo dia com todas aquelas pessoas a evitando ou encarando. Não sabia _o que_ havia de errado. Ok, não era estúpida. Sabia sim. Estava sendo uma megera com todos, e mal podia esperar para chegar ao seu quarto e se encolher na cama com um livro. Sozinha. Mudou a mochila de lado e franziu o cenho. Os livros tinham cabido perfeitamente antes, mas desde que Malfoy os enfiara lá dentro, algo parecia estar mal encaixado, o que a incomodava profundamente.

Estava prestes a começar a vasculhar quando viu o loiro outra vez. Era o sexto andar, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Como se não soubesse. Suspirou audivelmente, fazendo com que a encarasse, furioso. Ele manteve a porta aberta, e supôs que podia entrar por vontade própria ou ser arrastada, se aquele olhar significava alguma coisa. Optou por ser condescendente.

Andou até o meio da sala, e quando virou o encontrou logo atrás, desconfortavelmente perto. Não se retraiu. "O que é agora?" perguntou friamente.

"Por que a mudança repentina?" perguntou.

"A... o quê?" não estava acompanhando o raciocínio.

"Há alguns dias atrás estávamos bem e, de repente, você se transforma em uma vadiazinha perversa que não quer nada comigo."

Aquilo doera. "Bem, se sou tão horrível, então por que –"

"Apenas responda a pergunta," interrompeu, irritado.

"Eu... tenho coisas melhores pra fazer."

"Como?"

"Não tenho obrigação de te responder!"

Ele agarrou seus braços e, assustando-a um pouco, trouxe-a para perto e sorriu de lado, sarcástico. "Preciso saber que joguinho está jogando antes de poder participar. Por que de repente me odeia tanto? _O que_ eu possivelmente teria feito?"

A garota murchou um pouco. Ele pensava que tinha feito alguma coisa? "Não é você..."

E então a largou. Não estava nem um pouco convencido. "Então o que é? Se sentindo culpada? É um pouco tarde pra isso, você sabe."

Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. "N-não, é só que…" Corou um pouco e olhou para baixo. "Só me dê alguns dias."

Sentiu a mão quente em sua cintura quando ele se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Mas eu não quero... não se você não me der uma razão, Hermione." Oh, ele tinha um jeito de dizer seu nome que fazia os joelhos fraquejarem. E provavelmente sabia disso, o bastardo.

"Uns dias não é algo inaceitável," pontuou, o pulso acelerado por conta da respiração quente do garoto em seu pescoço. Sentia-se um pouco confusa pela mudança de tática dele. Não era a proximidade que nublava seus pensamentos, não era mesmo.

"Você já teve dois dias. E duas noites muito, muito longas," murmurou.

"Você provavelmente precisava descansar também." Mas o que ela precisava era sair dali.

"Não houve descanso." Levantou a cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente. "Não depois de pensar em você..."

Não compreendera a princípio, mas então a ficha caiu. Os olhos se arregalaram e os lábios se partiram, atraindo o olhar dele. "Oh! Não, você não fez isso..."

O garoto riu, com a voz rouca. "Todo mundo faz isso, minha linda. Aposto que você também."

Oh, não. Não ia nem tocar nesse assunto. Era privado! "Desse jeito, logo não sobrará nada de você," disse, meio sem ar.

Ele resmungou e agarrou sua mão, para pressioná-la contra a protuberância em suas calças. "Parece nada pra você?" perguntou.

Não pôde evitar mexer a mão um pouco, acariciando-o, e ele gemeu. Deixou a mão cair e disse, "Não podemos."

"Por que não?" perguntou, num sussurro quase dolorido.

"Porque...é aquela época."

Franziu o cenho. "Que época?"

Afastou-se um pouco. "D-do mês. Não podemos fazer sexo." Ele ainda parecia confuso, então respirou fundo e disse, defensivamente. "Estou menstruada, seu babaca. Feliz agora?"

Os olhos acinzentados se arregalaram. "Oh!" e a compreensão se espalhou por seu rosto. "Oh... não, nem um pouco feliz. Que inconveniente." Parecia descontente, como se ela tivesse feito de propósito.

"Não tão inconveniente como seria se eu _não_ estivesse, já pensou nisso? E acontece, sabe – todo mês!"

"Não há nada que alguém possa _fazer_ a respeito?"

"Não, não há nada a se _fazer_; você terá que sofrer como todos os homens por aí. Ou achar outra pessoa pra aliviar sua... dor."

Ficou carrancudo. "Quanto tempo você planeja continuar com isso?"

Poderia esganá-lo alegremente no momento. "Mais três ou quatro dias, e então teremos bastante tempo para você fazer seus comentários inúteis para mim."

Olhou-a com saudade. "Não posso esperar mais...venha hoje à noite de qualquer jeito."

Apenas o encarou. "_O quê_? Não! Eca!"

Sacudiu a cabeça, em negativa. "Não, não foi isso que quis dizer. Vamos apenas dormir."

Inclinou a cabeça. "Apenas dormir?"

Ele sorriu preguiçosamente e a olhou outra vez com aquele olhar sensual, que quase a despia. "Bem..." meditou. "Não posso prometer que não vou me aproveitar um pouco de você... mas sua calcinha fica no lugar, prometo."

"Ok," arfou, antes que pudesse se conter. Sacudiu a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. Com o que tinha acabado de concordar? O que ele queria dizer com _'me aproveitar um pouco de você'_?

O loiro sorriu, triunfante. "Tarde demais! Não vai quebrar a promessa agora, vai? A valente grifinória não está com medo de dormir ao lado do sórdido sonserino, está?"

"Você está inventando alguma coisa," disse, suspeita.

"Sim, mas nada de novo, te garanto..." Andou até a porta. "Lembre-se de comer antes. Seu cadáver faminto na minha cama pode gerar perguntas."

Hermione revirou os olhos e esperou até que ele saísse para voltar ao seu dormitório. Lá, esvaziou a mochila para ver o que estava espremendo seus livros. No fundo, havia uma caixa pequena. Franziu o cenho. Não se lembrava daquilo. Tirou-a de lá e abriu. Dentro, havia uma pequena esfera de luz.

* * *

"Você me derrubou de propósito, não foi?" Sussurrou perto do ouvido de Malfoy. Ele enrijeceu. Tinha chegado cedo, e estavam na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Tinha sido fácil entrar, muito mais fácil do que quando era tarde da noite e não havia tanta gente entrando e saindo. Era arriscado chegar a essa hora, apesar disso, porque a sala estava cheia, e alguém podia esbarrar nela e revelar sua presença, mas a pergunta a perturbara por toda a tarde e começo da noite.

"Vou dormir," anunciou para seus amigos, levantou e foi para o dormitório. Hermione reparou, carrancuda, que ele precisara soltar a mão de Pansy. Desde quando haviam se reconciliado? Ninguém o questionou, embora nem fossem oito da noite. Entrou logo atrás dele.

"Não sabia que você estava com tanta saudade," disse, quando estavam seguros atrás das cortinas, a bolinha de luz flutuando. "Se soubesse, teria ficado nervoso bem antes."

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta," insistiu, muito mais bem-humorada que antes.

Ficou carrancudo. "Imaginei que fosse se focar nisso. E daí se eu o fiz? Não seria a primeira vez que tentei tirar seu equilíbrio e consegui."

"Por quê? E você diz que Luna é esquisita..."

"Não quer dizer nada. Meus pais são ricos e sei bem o quão mimado eu sou. Tenho muitas coisas de que não preciso."

"Se não significa nada, então por que não me deu em vez de enfiar dentro da minha mochila?" Estava inflexível.

"Porque tinha esperanças de que você fosse calar a boca a respeito disso!" Rolou para cima dela. "Mas pode me dar um beijo, se você gostou..."

Engasgou com o ataque súbito, e então riu. "Você está louco pra mudar de assunto!"

"Se não quer ficar com ela..."

"Claro que vou ficar!"

"Então cale a boca e me dê um beijo."

* * *

Hermione estava muito acordada. Tinham ido dormir não muito depois de ter chegado ali, porque Malfoy parecia cansado. Estava agora se mexendo e murmurando enquanto dormia, e seus movimentos foram o que a despertaram. Virou-se pra ver o que havia de errado, mas estava muito escuro. Atrapalhou-se procurando pela varinha no pé da cama.

Quando conseguiu olhá-lo, percebeu que o que quer que estivesse sonhando, não era nada bom, e era melhor acordá-lo. "Malfoy," sussurrou, tocando suavemente seu braço. Não houve resposta, mas ele gemeu em seu sonho. "Malfoy!" tentou um pouco mais alto, segurando e o sacudindo um pouco.

O garoto acordou em um pulo. "O quê?" perguntou, rouco.

"Você estava sonhando," disse, suavemente. "E não parecia muito bom."

Levou uma das mãos à testa suada. "Não... não era."

"Quer me contar?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não... apenas volte a dormir." E a puxou para perto outra vez, apoiando as costas dela em seu abdômen, e afundou o rosto nos cabelos cheios.

Hermione ficou imóvel depois de guardar a varinha, embora soubesse que não conseguiria mais dormir. Malfoy parecia estar na mesma situação, mas apenas a abraçou, acariciando sua barriga. Só ficar assim era muito gostoso. Puxou o cabelo dela para trás e começou a beijar seu pescoço. A morena fechou os olhos e se inclinou mais para trás. Muito gostoso, sim. A mão deslizou da barriga para os seios, e sentiu que precisava lembrá-lo. "Não podemos..."

"Eu sei," sussurrou. "Não se preocupe."

Não parou, apesar disso, e o pulso da garota acelerou, a respiração ficou mais rápida. Ele não tentou tirar o sutiã, apenas apertou seus seios, provocando-os por cima do tecido. Estavam muito mais sensíveis naqueles dias, e Hermione gemeu. Podia sentir a apreciação dele pressionada contra suas costas. Isso era loucura; não conseguiriam chegar onde queriam. Ainda assim, não disse nada, e a pressão aumentou.

"Deixe eu te tocar," murmurou, a mão escorregando de volta para a barriga dela. A garota sacudiu a cabeça. "Não vai demorar muito," pressionou suavemente. "Você vai gozar logo." Suavemente, tocou-a por cima da calcinha como que para provar seu ponto, e a garota enrijeceu contra seu corpo e gemeu. O loiro tremeu.

"Não," sussurrou. "Não preciso."

"Precisa sim," disse, com a voz abafada. "E eu preciso que você o faça." Tocou-a novamente, e ela gemeu outra vez, apesar de tentar se conter. "Por favor, deixe."

"Você prometeu não tirar minha calcinha," ela o lembrou, sem ar, "e você vai ficar fora dela."

O garoto gemeu em frustração. "Tá certo..." disse, deixando-a imensamente aliviada, antes de começar a acariciá-la por cima do tecido.

"O que está fazendo?" arfou. Sentia o corpo começar a ficar tenso e sabia que era tarde demais para pará-lo.

"Ficando fora da sua calcinha," murmurou e mordeu sua orelha, enquanto a acariciava sem dó, mandando-a às alturas.

"V-você trapaceou," ela arquejou, enquanto tentava se recuperar.

"Não pode estar surpresa," respondeu secamente. "Além do quê, ambos precisávamos disso, e eu não ia deixar você escapar tão facilmente..."

"O que quer dizer com _'ambos precisávamos disso'_? Você não gozou."

"Mas eu vou... confie em mim. Apenas volte a dormir."

"Então vai negar a minha diversão?" perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo. A escuridão era absoluta. Ele engasgou quando ela o acariciou firmemente por cima das boxers.

"Merlin, não..." gemeu. "Por favor, me toque sim."

Encontrou os lábios dele no escuro e os beijou de leve, mas o garoto enfiou a mão em seus cabelos e a segurou no lugar para um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Parecia precisar mesmo disso. Imaginou se o sonho tinha tido algo a ver com isso. Soltou seus lábios, mas continuou a acariciá-lo, sentindo-se mais no controle do que nunca.

"Por que nunca me pediu para te tocar antes?" perguntou.

"Não sei," sussurrou. "Você não parecia muito interessada, e não queria afastá-la. Mas por favor, não pare..."

Chegou mais perto e mordeu sua orelha. "Tire-as," sussurrou.

Não precisou falar duas vezes. Imaginou se ele seria tão cooperativo em outras coisas se ela o mantivesse em um estado perpétuo de... _Oh, céus_. Não conseguia ver ainda, mas podia sentir. Apesar de todas as vezes em que estiveram juntos, nunca o tinha _sentido _antes. Não com as mãos. Parecia seda sobre aço. Apertou, fazendo-o gemer. Não, aço não se mexia desse jeito…

"Se divertindo?" Deu uma risada curta e dolorida.

"Não gosta?" perguntou, soltando-o.

"Não disse isso! Por favor..." Encontrou sua mão e a guiou de volta. "Faça o que quiser. Eu gosto."

_O que eu quiser._

Acariciou-o por toda a sua extensão, experimentando, ouvindo sua respiração e gemidos. Ele gostava que o tocasse, era fácil perceber, e estava tentando por tudo se segurar. Fazê-lo perder o controle de repente pareceu atraente demais.

Teve uma ideia maliciosa, e camuflada pela escuridão, escorregou pela cama e o tocou com a língua, provando-o. O corpo inteiro do garoto convulsionou. Ela se afastou.

"Não, não pare!" implorou. "Fiquei apenas surpreso. Vou tentar me controlar. Por favor... Eu-eu quero."

A morena hesitou. Isso era tão atípico para ela. Mas e tudo o que estavam fazendo, não era tão atípico quanto?

"Você não precisa fazer nada," ele disse, numa voz tensa, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. "Pare quando quiser e eu...eu termino sozinho."

Não, _ela_ queria terminar. Queria ser ela a enlouquecê-lo.

Amava o jeito com que o loiro respondia a cada toque e a maneira com que obviamente tentava se conter. Sabia que seus toques suaves não faziam nada além de provocá-lo e deixá-lo maluco. Sabia que tipo de toques queria. Ainda assim, o garoto não a corrigiu. Quase sentia por não poder ver seu rosto, mas a respiração e os pequenos sons, além de toda a contorção de seu corpo, diziam tudo o que precisava saber.

Inclinou-se de novo e lambeu-o de cima abaixo. Ele enrijeceu e parou de respirar. Era como se estivesse com medo de assustá-la. Hesitantemente, abriu a boca, englobando o topo do pênis, deixando a língua acariciá-lo melhor.

Malfoy voltou a respirar e gemeu audivelmente. "Puta merda..."

A morena parou e se afastou. Não tinha gostado? Será que o tinha machucado?

"Não! Não pare! Faço qualquer coisa se você não parar!"

_Qualquer coisa?_

"Ah, sei, claro."

"Me teste."

"Termine com a Pansy."

Houve silêncio. Arrependeu-se por revelar o que realmente queria, mesmo sabendo que ele não fora totalmente sincero com aquela história de 'qualquer coisa'. Provavelmente pensara que ela pediria algo material, ou para que se comportasse melhor.

"É," disse, tentando esconder a decepção. "Eu-eu imaginei que não."

"Eu vou fazer," disse, suavemente. "Mas me dá o direito de ver o que você está fazendo."

Antes de poder organizar os pensamentos, que pareciam ter se espalhado por toda parte com essas últimas palavras, a bolinha de luz se acendeu e ele a soltou no ar, encarando a garota. Sorriu malicioso à expressão atordoada dela.

"Era isso que você queria, certo? Bem, você vai ter seu desejo atendido se eu tiver o meu..."

Estaria desafiando-a? Pensava que não cumpriria com sua parte? Estreitou os olhos, considerando seus motivos. "Você está me chantageando," sibilou.

"Não, _você_ determinou algo que queria para fazer isso. _Você_ _me_ chantageou." Seus olhos _estavam_ estreitos em desafio.

Desceu os olhos para a ereção que não diminuíra nem um pouco e umedeceu os lábios, tentando decidir por uma estratégia. Ele gemeu. Olhou dentro dos olhos acinzentados e viu que não estavam mais zombeteiros, mas cheios de desejo. Isso a encorajou.

Inclinou-se e lentamente o tomou em sua boca. Ouviu a respiração irregular e sentiu vontade de sorrir. Ele gostava disso. Gentilmente sugou e o acariciou com a língua, e a intensa reação mandou arrepios por todo o seu corpo. O garoto tremia e gemia seu nome. Parecia gostar quando a língua passava bem por baixo do topo. Isso não era ruim, de verdade. Deslizou a boca para baixo o máximo que conseguia sem engasgar.

Deu uma olhada para cima e percebeu que ele a observava atentamente. Quando a viu olhando, corou um pouco, mas não desviou o olhar. Devagar, sem quebrar o contato visual, começou a deslizar para cima, lambendo da maneira que sabia que ele gostava, e o sentiu enrijecer, endurecendo ainda mais se possível.

"Cacete, Hermione," gemeu, agarrando os lençóis. "Eu vou gozar. É melhor você… se não quiser que... ahhh..."

Ela queria. Fez um pouquinho mais de pressão e sugou com mais força, e o garoto não a desapontou. Gozou, gritando alto, pulsando dentro de sua boca. Esta fora a experiência mais erótica de sua vida. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer com o sêmen quente, viscoso e um pouco salgado em sua boca, então o engoliu, passando a língua pelos lábios para certificar-se de que não havia nada ali. Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram, e a encarou atentamente, num êxtase meio hipnotizado.

Sentia-se prestes a explodir, então enfiou uma mão entre as pernas para diminuir a tensão. O mais suave dos toques foi suficiente para fazê-la atingir o clímax. Malfoy gemeu, observando seu rosto corado, os olhos fora de foco, enquanto tremia e gemia. Ele sacudiu a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que via.

"Então," disse, depois de conseguirem voltar a respirar normalmente. "Foi bom pra você, Malfoy?"

"Eu acho..." disse devagar, ainda parecendo um pouco confuso. "Que é hora de você começar a me chamar de Draco."

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal!

Fico muito feliz quando recebo :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Draco não sabia mais o que pensar. Não sabia como se sentir. Em um minuto, Hermione o evitava e vociferava com ele; no outro, era mais gostosa e maravilhosa que qualquer Deusa do Sexo que ele pudesse imaginar, chupando-o e lambendo os beiços como se quisesse mais. Poderia ter tido outro orgasmo naquele mesmo instante. E vê-la se tocando... tinha vontade de gemer só de pensar.

'_Foi bom pra você, Malfoy?'_

Não tinha ideia do quanto. Não imaginava o quanto ele estava disposto a ceder. Nem conseguia pensar em uma única coisa que valeria a pena lhe negar – e a garota não fazia a menor ideia. Era melhor manter as coisas assim.

_Perigoso demais._

Mas o que poderia querer que fosse arriscar sua vida? Não queria que seus amigos soubessem também. Ela podia não estar em perigo de verdade, e Draco preferia assim, mas ainda tinha algo a perder. Não, não lhe pediria nada que não pudesse dar.

Terminar com Pansy seria um preço muito baixo a pagar. Precisava fazer isso, de qualquer jeito. A farsa não servia para mais nada e, embora não quisesse admitir isso, a garota estaria muito mais feliz sem ele. Mas o fato de Hermione ter pedido isso o deixara admirado. Sabia que a incomodava, claro, mas nunca imaginou que diria assim, espontaneamente.

A morena deitara e se aconchegara a ele, claramente exausta. Havia apagado a luz, novamente cobrindo-os pela escuridão, e suspirou contente, se aproximando mais, colocando a cabeça em seu peito. Demorara dias para conseguir que fizesse isso – ou melhor, noites. Não entendia porque era mais difícil para ela partilhar calor humano do que sexo.

"Sabe," murmurou sonolenta, a voz meio abafada. "Você não tem que fazer isso."

"O quê?" perguntou, um pouco distraído.

"Terminar com Pansy. Quero dizer, se em algum momento realmente pensou em fazê-lo."

Franziu o cenho. O que era isso agora? "Eu disse que sim, não disse? Fizemos um acordo."

Ela fez um som de desdém. "Eu teria feito de qualquer jeito. Estava apenas te testando."

"Que tipo de teste é esse se eu não preciso cumprir com a minha parte?" Por alguma razão que não conseguia explicar, estava começando a ficar irritado.

"Um teste bobo." Bocejou e suspirou novamente. "Mas obrigada por dizer que faria."

Isso o feriu, dilacerando tudo por dentro. Não lhe importava se fizesse ou não? "Eu vou fazer," disse, com raiva. "Apenas me dê uns dias pra descobrir como."

A garota encolheu os ombros. _Encolheu os ombros._

"Por que pediu por algo que não queria?" perguntou, lutando pra manter seu tom civil. "Tenho certeza de que existem milhares de coisas que podia ter escolhido para me _testar_."

"Não sei..." disse, soando um pouco mais acordada. "Por que isso te deixou nervoso?"

Cerrou os dentes. _Porque te ofereci qualquer coisa, e você aparentemente decidiu que não queria nada de mim_. "Não deixou."

"Está mentindo pra mim," disse. "Mas você sempre faz isso." E se sentou, roubando-o de seu toque.

"Nem tudo o que digo é uma mentira!" Por que, _por que_ ela tinha que arruinar o momento?

"Não...você só mente quando é importante." Soava um pouco irritada agora. Que razão _ela_ poderia ter pra isso?

"Não é importante. Nada disso é importante." Tentou cutucá-la.

"Então por que está chateado?" insistiu. Putinha irritante.

"_Não estou chateado!_" gritou. Estava ciente do erro assim que as palavras saíram da boca. "Você só está tentando me encher. Me dê um pouco de paz, ok?"

A morena ficou em silêncio e ele suspirou. Como poderia acalmá-la sem se entregar?

"Não gosto que extraia promessas de mim que nem se importa se eu mantiver," disse. Não era mentira.

"Oh..." disse. "Bem…" ficou silenciosa de novo. Imaginou o que ela não estaria dizendo. Finalmente, murmurou, "Eu só pensei que você não o faria de jeito nenhum."

"Você vai ver, não vai?" perguntou, deitando-a de novo ao seu lado.

"Suponho que sim," disse, ainda soando desconfiada. Decidindo que já tivera conversa suficiente por uma noite, virou-a para baixo dele e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Ignorando as objeções, moveu-se para seus lábios. Capturando-os, provou sua própria essência salgada e por um segundo estacou, admirado.

"Mandei você parar," murmurou, e sua voz denunciava um sorriso de sarcasmo.

Pensou que o pegara, hein? Beijou-a de novo, mais profundamente. Os lábios da garota se partiram num engasgo de surpresa, e deixou a língua escorregar para dentro, provando e provocando. Ela estava quente, e inebriante, e tinha gosto de sexo. Amoleceu por baixo dele, como sempre fazia, respondendo ao beijo. Estava duro de novo e moveu-se para que ela percebesse.

A morena gemeu de desejo. "Você é doente!" achou por bem dizer, mesmo que continuasse a se mover contra ele.

Sorriu contra sua boca. Sim, era...e era bom demais.

* * *

Não muitos dias depois, Draco decidiu que gostava do período menstrual de Hermione. Ainda assim, mal podia esperar para que terminasse, e então poderia finalmente tê-la outra vez. Brincar era divertido, gostoso e tudo, mas não se comparava à coisa em si.

Seu nível de desejo o preocupava um pouco. Às vezes, sentaria na sala e ficaria encarando a parte de trás de seus cabelos cheios, sem registrar mais nada, enquanto a imaginava nua e corada de prazer. Não podia ser saudável estar tão obcecado, mas achava difícil resistir.

Estava contentemente surpreso porque até o momento ninguém suspeitara de seu interesse por Hermione. Isso significava que não precisavam terminar tudo ainda. O fato de se odiarem tanto tornava impensável que houvesse mais. Claro, ajudava um pouco que fossem vistos discutindo e brigando o tempo todo. Se soubessem que eram apenas preliminares... até onde sabia, eram, pelo menos.

Aparentemente, a tutoria era desculpa suficiente para a comunicação extra, já que ela até mostrara uma versão modificada do contrato que tinham, fazendo com que virasse piada entre os sonserinos. Agora as pessoas sabiam que era um pervertido, e era apenas questão de tempo até que tirassem proveito disso, tornando a vida muito mais difícil. Tinha que lembrar a si mesmo de puni-la por isso.

Punir Hermione era sempre algo a se esperar.

Dar-lhe prazer era ainda melhor.

Dar a luz flutuante a ela fora um impulso. Não era como se tivesse _comprado _alguma coisa. Tinha uma extra que simplesmente não devolvera à loja, e ela queria uma igual. Não podia entregar pessoalmente, apesar disso, então fizera a melhor coisa possível – derrubara a garota e enfiara em sua mochila, enquanto estava ocupada demais ficando nervosa para perceber.

Ok, talvez _tivesse _sido uma maneira estranha de lhe dar, mas no final conseguira o que queria. Ela obviamente tinha gostado, e ganhara longas noites de favores sexuais. Claro que a garota provavelmente diria que era mera coincidência, mas já tinha aprendido que conseguia mais dela se a mantivesse feliz tanto fora quanto dentro da cama. Muito mais...

Já McLaggen tivera uma séria de pequenos acidentes ultimamente. Hermione parecia não perceber, ou certamente teria falado alguma coisa. Draco, no entanto, continuava inocente como um cordeirinho. Não estava fazendo nada. E daí que dera algumas dicas – ou ingredientes – a Crabbe e Goyle vez ou outra? Não estava nem por perto quando acontecia. Bem, talvez _estivesse_ perto o suficiente para assistir... como fora impagável o dia em que McLaggen ficara púrpura e tivera que passar o resto do dia na Ala Hospitalar. O pensamento lhe fez sorrir.

Foi retirado de seus devaneios quando alguém entrou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Marylin Shaw, parecendo irritada e angustiada, como era frequente ultimamente. Devia dar um pé na bunda de Zabini e acabar com isso de uma vez.

"Você viu –"

"Não." Não havia razão para fingir. "Mas você já sabia disso."

Com um resmungo exasperado, a garota se jogou no sofá próximo ao dele. "Está com Pansy outra vez," disse tristemente. "Eles estão nos traindo."

Isso surpreendeu Draco, de alguma maneira. "Zabini e Pansy? Não… acho que não. Por que fariam isso? Você é bem mais bonita que ela, e eu sou definitivamente mais interessante que ele."

Ela riu sem humor algum. "É? Onde ela está então? E por que ele nunca está onde diz que vai estar?"

Encolheu os ombros. Não podia se importar menos. "Apenas se livre dele. Por que quer ficar com esse cara, afinal?"

Olhou-o e encolheu os ombros também, antes de encarar seus pés. "Ele é muito bonito."

"Ah, essa é a receita para qualquer relacionamento bom e duradouro," respondeu secamente.

"Olha quem fala," zombou. "Por que ainda está com aquela puta?"

Ai. Ele parecia ter atingido um ponto sensível. "Por que não me importo," respondeu calmamente. "Você pode se dar a esse luxo?"

A garota levantou abruptamente, olhando-o de cima, como se quisesse socá-lo. Então, saiu batendo os pés para seu dormitório.

_Quase_ divertido.

* * *

O tempo passou. Draco reparou que depois de insistir para que Hermione o chamasse por seu primeiro nome, ela simplesmente se absteve de chamá-lo de qualquer coisa que fosse. Isso o irritava. Finalmente podia dormir com ela de novo, e o fazia, sempre que a garota permitia. Estava, contudo, determinada a conseguir seu tempo de descanso e se recusava a usar o feitiço de disfarce em sua cama todas as noites, para dormir na dele. Draco conseguia fazê-la vir quase sempre, mas ainda havia as noites em que não conseguia...

Também não tinha terminado com Pansy ainda, mas Hermione não comentou nada. Isso o irritava ainda mais. Ele ia fazer; só precisava encontrar a maneira certa. Pansy podia ser insegura e pegajosa, mas ainda assim era muito rancorosa e tinha meios para tornar sua vida um inferno, se quisesse.

No fim das contas, a solução veio sozinha.

Estava andando em direção ao seu dormitório depois do jantar, acompanhado de uma Marylin muito mal humorada, que novamente tinha sido esquecida ou apenas tomado um bolo. Draco não se incomodou em ressaltar que ela não _tinha_ realmente um namorado e seria melhor dar um pé nele de uma vez, já que a loira estava sendo terrivelmente resmungona a respeito de toda a história. Normalmente, teria imenso prazer em perturbá-la, mas hoje sua cabeça doía e vozes femininas e estridentes não ajudariam em nada.

Tinham saído cedo, já que nenhum dos dois estava com muita fome – Marylin estivera ocupada com seu mau humor e a dor de cabeça de Draco interferira seriamente em seu apetite. Além disso, pensara ser prudente deixar Hermione vê-lo andando com outra garota, quando recusara com veemência dormir em sua cama naquela noite. Outra vez. Dizia que precisava estudar mais. Sim, porque estava realmente ficando pra trás… como se fosse possível.

Quando a parede deslizou, foram recebidos pela última coisa que queria: uma voz feminina estridente.

"Eu não _quero_ mais ficar com Draco!" Pansy exclamou alto demais para um Zabini frio e indiferente.

Ora, ora... pela expressão de Marylin, tinha ouvido também. "Anotado," Draco disse calmamente.

Pansy virou, o pânico estampado em seu rosto. "Draco! Eu não quis dizer..."

"Faça um favor a si mesma, Pansy," disse. "Não se coloque em uma posição embaraçosa."

"Eu te disse," Marylin falou, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"Marylin, por favor..." disse, a cabeça latejando mais do que antes.

Os olhos de Pansy se estreitaram em direção à loira, uma fúria gelada neles. "Certo, Draco, eu _quis_ dizer isso. Mas me diga; é com esta puta que você tem me traído?"

Isso arrancou o sorriso de Shaw. "Quem é a puta, sua vadia de duas caras?"

Draco gemeu. Hoje, de todas as noites. "Não é da sua conta, Pansy," disse, sem se incomodar em negar, imaginando que Marylin gostaria de ter alguma vantagem sobre Pansy e Zabini, se ia brigar com eles. Não lhe incomodava em nada também, já que as pessoas costumavam achar que ela era a outra. "Você é minha ex agora, lembra?" ressaltou. "É livre pra sair com o que," seus olhos foram para Zabini, "ou quem quiser, assim como eu sou."

Pansy corou um pouco. Então a loira estivera certa? Não entendia como podia ser. Zabini era um bastardo frio, maldoso e indiferente. Bem, não havia como prever o gosto de uma pessoa. Encolheu os ombros. Não importava. Realmente não era da sua conta.

"Bem, divirtam-se…" disse e foi para o seu dormitório, não se importando se ou como eles discutiriam. Estava livre, afinal. E tinha uma enxaqueca que quase o deixava feliz por Hermione não ter vindo. Quase. Perguntou-se como ela reagiria à novidade.

* * *

"Não me ouviu?" perguntou. Estavam na biblioteca. Hermione insistira para que fingissem estudar, mas do jeito com que estava lidando com ele, mal podia dizer que era um disfarce. Gostava muito mais quando ela lidava com ele de outra maneira...

Tinha acabado de contar que Pansy era história, e a garota não reagira, nem sequer piscara.

"Eu ouvi," respondeu calmamente.

"E não tem nada a dizer?"

"O que gostaria que eu dissesse?" perguntou. "Parabéns?"

Por que tinha que ser tão indiferente a ele fora da cama? "Você conseguiu o que queria; não podia ao menos _fingir _estar satisfeita?"

"Eu ouvi outra história," disse, com frieza. "Envolvia Pansy terminando tudo porque você estava dormindo com Shaw."

Piscou. Isso era inesperado. "E você acreditou?" perguntou. _Quanta_ energia achava que ele tinha?

"Acredito que Pansy terminou porque você a esteve traindo, sim."

"Pansy não teria terminado comigo mesmo que fizesse uma orgia na frente dela! Ela sabe que tem alguém, há meses. E você _sabe _que essa pessoa não é Shaw. Não estou afim dela."

Sorriu sem simpatia alguma. "Sim, bem, de qualquer maneira foi conveniente. Você se livrou dela sem ter que fazer esforço algum."

Ah, ela não aceitava a maneira com que tinha acontecido? Será que esperava que ele voltasse e terminasse de novo com Pansy, só para que aprovasse? "Pensei que você não se importasse!"

"E não me importo," disse, parecendo inflexível. "Só não quero que leve créditos quando não tem direito algum."

Encarou a garota. E então percebeu – a tensão em sua boca e em seus olhos. Tinha a magoado? Como? Por não terminar com Pansy? "Eu terminei com ela," disse suavemente, desesperado para que compreendesse. "Eu a ouvi dizer que não queria mais ficar comigo, é verdade, mas ela ia –"

"Ei, Hermione!" Draco foi interrompido pelo babaca Weasley que se aproximava. _Merda_. "Achei que fosse te encontrar aqui. Não vai acabar logo a tutoria com esse idiota?" O ruivo o olhou com desprezo, o que foi completamente retribuído.

"Sim... sim, acredito que sim..." murmurou, sem olhar para Draco.

O quê? Com certeza não queria dizer que... "Vai cuidar da sua vida, pobretão," disse, meio rouco. "Não estou pagando a garota para desperdiçar meu tempo fofocando com a ralé."

Weasley ficou carrancudo e inclinou-se para sussurrar algo no ouvido de Hermione. Obviamente, com a intenção de provocar Draco, e conseguiu, mas não da maneira que pensara. O loiro os observou e viu a familiaridade, a proximidade, a maneira com que se tocavam sem hesitar, e sentiu o sangue subir.

Sabia que tinha que se conter, apesar de tudo, ou Hermione poderia simplesmente levantar e ir embora, e nunca mais deixar que se aproximasse. Já estava bem perto de fazer isso, de qualquer maneira. Os minutos que se seguiram foram os mais longos de sua vida. As mãos tremiam, e segurava o livro com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam ficando brancos. Finalmente, o palhaço foi embora.

"Já não era sem tempo," resmungou. "O que ele queria?"

"Não é da sua conta," respondeu, calmamente.

"Não faça isso!" não percebeu o que dizia antes de ter deixado escapar. Ela o olhou, surpresa. O garoto corou um pouco, mas se manteve firme. "Não me afaste porque eu não fiz _isso _direito. Por favor."

Não quebrar o contato visual foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já tivera que fazer. Sentia que se o fizesse, perderia, e perderia _ela_. Mas sentia que os olhos da garota podiam ver através dele e isso, combinado ao silêncio, era muito inquietante. Desistir era tentador, mas não era uma opção.

Finalmente, ela desviou o olhar. "Eu suponho..." disse, hesitante, "que talvez você mereça o benefício da dúvida."

Soltou a respiração – que nem sabia que estivera prendendo – e fechou os olhos brevemente. Essa passara perto. E por que se importava tanto, afinal? Bem, era preocupação para mais tarde. "Você vai vir hoje, então?" perguntou.

A morena sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu-eu não acho que seja uma boa –"

"Então você não está me dando o benefício da dúvida, no fim das contas?" perguntou, sentindo-se muito magoado. Não podia mais suportar ficar ali, perto dela, então levantou e começou a recolher seus livros. "Avise-me se mudar de ideia," disse amargamente, antes de sair.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, Draco amaldiçoou a própria estupidez. Podia tê-la convencido a vir. Sabia que conseguiria, já o tinha feito tantas vezes antes. Ela não era nem um pouco imune ao seu toque. Podia tê-la seduzido se tivesse tentado encurralá-la sozinha. Só queria que a garota o aceitasse sem seus truques, pelo menos uma vez. E fora uma vontade estúpida que não lhe trouxera nada de bom. E daí se tivesse que persegui-la? Valia a pena no final.

Ela não podia ter tempo pra pensar. Era esperta demais. Se pensasse a respeito, perceberia quão estúpida e sem futuro era a situação deles, e terminaria definitivamente. Não podia permitir isso. Eventualmente teriam que terminar, sim, mas ainda não. Agora, ela era o que o permitia manter a sanidade. Amanhã, iria atrás dela de novo, e tentaria até conseguir.

Estava apenas deitado, esperando conseguir dormir um pouco, quando ouviu um som. Apurou os ouvidos, tentando escutar, mas não havia nada. Fechou os olhos, pronto para deixar para lá, quando escutou de novo.

"_Pssst!"_

Sentou-se e abriu as cortinas.

"Já não era sem tempo," alguém sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, enquanto o colchão ondulava.

Seu coração deu um pulo. Ela tinha vindo? Fechou as cortinas novamente, refazendo os feitiços para se certificar de que funcionariam. "Bem, você disse não..." falou. "O que causou a mudança de opinião, então?"

Hermione estava totalmente visível e soltara a bolinha de luz. Merlin, ela era um colírio para os olhos. E revirou os olhos ao comentário do garoto. "Se não me quer aqui, posso ir embora de novo," ofereceu.

"Não," disse. Era uma negação muito simples. Não permitiria que fosse, não mesmo.

"Concluí que você tinha razão até certo ponto," disse. "Afinal, eu nunca esperei que fosse fazer isso mesmo..."

Em um movimento fluido, deslizou o corpo da garota para baixo do seu. Era um bom jeito de atrair sua atenção _e_ sentir o corpo dela contra o seu. Nem importava que estivesse totalmente vestida. "Eu o _fiz_," rosnou. "Ela teria continuado a fingir, mas eu disse para esquecer!"

"Quantas testemunhas havia lá?" perguntou, suavemente.

"Duas. Por quê?"

"Então, na frente de duas testemunhas, além de você, ela diz que não te quer mais. Não poderia ter continuado a fingir nada. Principalmente se uma das testemunhas foi Shaw, que a odeia com _muita _vontade." Pela expressão em seu rosto, sabia que a outra pessoa _era_ Shaw. Mas, claro, quem mais teria espalhado a notícia?

"Você está exagerando."

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. "Pansy arruinou tudo por conta própria. Mas não importa, não é mesmo? Você está livre da tarefa entediante de segurar a mão dela agora."

Franziu o cenho. "Isso te incomoda?"

As bochechas levemente rosadas da morena confirmaram, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça de novo.

Deslizou ambas as mãos pelos braços da garota, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela e levando os braços para trás dos cabelos castanhos. "Agora estou segurando suas duas mãos," murmurou perto do ouvido. "Isso ajuda?"

"Não seja bobo," disse, sem ar. "Por que eu me importaria se –"

"Você se importa," interrompeu, um pouco irritado. "Senão não teria ficado tão brava com essa história toda."

"Olha quem fala." Encarou-o, desafiando.

"Suponho…" disse, lentamente, "que nós dois somos péssimos em compartilhar."

Ela o olhou por um segundo, e então assentiu. Uma assentida curta e rápida. Isso o satisfez imensamente.

Inclinou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Agora, deixe de ser teimosa e diga meu nome."

Ela estremeceu. Pensava realmente que ele não teria percebido? "Eu-eu não sei do que está falando," disse. "Uso seu nome o tempo todo."

"É?" zombou. "Então deve estar falando _muito_ de mim por aí, porque não te ouvi falar nenhuma vez."

Olhou-o diretamente nos olhos. "Malfoy."

"Errado."

"Ah, então esse não é seu nome?" zombou.

"Você sabe muito bem a que me refiro. Por que isso te incomoda tanto… Hermione?"

"Por que é tão importante pra você?"

"Obviamente também é para você, ou já teria falado de uma vez."

Ela suspirou, derrotada. "Sinto que é intimo demais, ok? Não gosto de usar seu nome." Contorceu-se, tentando se libertar, mas ele a manteve no lugar com facilidade.

Tentou processar a informação. "Você dorme comigo regularmente, e usa essa boquinha esperta até mesmo para me chupar... mas meu nome de batismo é íntimo demais pra você?"

Olhou-o com raiva. "Esqueça. Você não vai conseguir me fazer falar."

Não devia tê-lo desafiado. E podia ver que ela tinha chegado à mesma conclusão, já que arregalou os olhos e partiu os lábios. _Tarde demais_. Sorriu sarcasticamente, e uma expressão de pânico tomou conta do rosto da garota. Ah, ele ia gostar demais disso.

Inclinou a cabeça e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. Claro que a garota não se esquivou do beijo, era para isso que estava ali, afinal. Dobrá-la à sua vontade seria um jeito maravilhoso de passar a noite. Largou suas mãos e apoiou o peso do corpo sobre um cotovelo, para não esmagá-la, e colocou a outra mão em sua cintura, acariciando suavemente sobre as roupas que ainda usava. Ela nunca dissera nada, mas Draco sabia que gostava se não a forçasse demais até estar pronta. Sabia mais do que gostava do que ela conseguia imaginar. E usaria tudo a seu favor.

Suavemente, massageou os lábios dela até que se partissem em um suspiro, ao que ela enfiou as mãos no cabelo loiro e o trouxe mais para perto. Lutando contra um sorriso triunfante, permitiu e se empenhou em explorar a boca macia e quente com a língua. A garota fez um som estrangulado de surpresa enquanto ele continuava a ser gentil; eles nunca eram gentis um com o outro. Estavam sempre arrancando roupas e deixando marcas. Que bobinha era por ficar surpresa. É claro que precisaria que ela não antecipasse seus movimentos, para que isso pudesse funcionar.

Lentamente, deixou que a mão deslizasse para acariciar o seio sobre as roupas. Seios tão bonitos. Nunca tinham a atenção que mereciam. Ela gemeu, obviamente gostando da nova estratégia. Interessante. "Diga meu nome," murmurou contra seus lábios.

A morena sacudiu a cabeça. Não, supunha que ainda não. Mas ia dizer. Afastando-se um pouco, olhou-a diretamente nos olhos, enquanto descia a mão que estava no seio para tirar seu cinto. Tinha feito isso tantas vezes que agora nem precisava mais olhar. Em cinco segundos contados, tinha tirado sem sequer quebrar o contato visual. A garota corou um pouco, mas suspeitava que fosse de antecipação.

Devagar, começou a levantar suas vestes, deixando-as na altura da cintura, e ela não fez nada para pará-lo. Claro que não o faria. As objeções eram todas fora da cama. Dentro dela, estava sempre disposta – pelo menos até que amanhecesse.

Deixou a mão vaguear pela coxa nua e foi obrigado a quebrar o contato visual. Queria ver aquelas pernas. Olhando para baixo, teve que lutar para se conter. As pernas dela eram torneadas, de uma cor cremosa, juntando-se onde… parou e encarou, perplexo. A garota parecia ter suas próprias armas.

Ela riu, e Draco ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la. "Gostou da minha _lingerie_?" ronronou.

"Isso é novo," murmurou. A calcinha era normalmente aquela coisa genérica e delicada de algodão, que supunha que todas as garotas naquela idade usassem. Isso não era. Era uma tanguinha sexy de seda vermelha que fez o sangue correr de sua cabeça tão rápido, que quase ficou tonto. Quase sentiu uma veia se romper pelo esforço de não rasgar todas as roupas e tê-la de uma vez, a seu jeito. Garotinha atrevida.

"Vou entender isso como um sim," disse numa voz doce como açúcar. "É um conjunto, sabe."

Conteve um gemido. Isso era injusto. Não tinha certeza de poder se conter se a visse vestida em nada além de seda vermelha. "Você apareceu com isso na hora certa, Hermione," admitiu num sussurro rouco.

"Foi o que _eu _pensei," disse, sentando para tirar as vestes. "E eu achando que era só o calor do momento."

Encarou-a, debatendo consigo mesmo o quanto valia a pena que dissesse seu nome. Sempre podia conseguir isso mais tarde. A pele dela estava impecável e suave, e a seda vermelha contrastava da maneira mais deliciosa. O sutiã englobava os seios perfeitamente, fazendo carícias suaves e sussurradas contra a pele quando ela se movia, insinuando as delícias que podia encontrar por trás dele. Dessa vez, não conseguiu suprimir um gemido. Gostava sim. Demais para seu próprio bem.

"Sabe," ronronou, deitando-se novamente, confiante de sua vitória e fazendo a seda ondular, "Nunca pensei que você me deixaria vestida por tanto tempo."

Uma parte da anatomia de Draco sacudiu às palavras dela, e precisou de muita força de vontade para se conter. Não, não podia deixá-la vencer. Faria com que pagasse, e levaria um longo, longo tempo nisso. Sim, e sabia como. Forçou os olhos para longe de seu corpo e sorriu para ela. "Fofo," disse, fazendo-a ficar carrancuda. "Mas a não ser que diga meu nome..."

Ela fez um som rude. "_Você_ devia estar dizendo o _meu_ nome."

Sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "E planejo fazer isso. Enquanto meto em você de novo e de novo... mas somente," pausou quando a sentiu estremecer, a respiração acelerando. "... somente depois que disser meu nome." A garota choramingou um pouco, mas logo ficou quieta. Merlin, sua teimosia tinha mais de um quilômetro.

_Fale de uma vez para que eu possa nos dar aquilo de que precisamos._

"Apenas entre em mim," sussurrou, pressionando o corpo contra o dele. Quase não conseguiu se segurar ao sentir nada além de seda entre seus corpos, além do convite difícil de recusar.

Cerrou os dentes e lutou contra o desejo. Queria vencer ou não? Empurrou-a de volta. "Tudo a seu tempo, minha querida." Acariciou a parte interna de sua coxa, tentando continuar de onde havia parado. A respiração da garota estava rasa. Quando chegou à calcinha, percebeu que ela estava mais do que pronta para ele, e novamente teve que trincar os dentes e se segurar. Então, colocou dois dedos dentro dela, levando-a a um frenesi.

Sua pele cremosa agora estava tingida de um rosa claro que chegava até mesmo aos seios. Estava pronta para atingir o clímax. E ele não deixaria. Acariciou-a devagar, deslizando os dedos para dentro e para fora, forçando-se a pensar em outra coisa. Ela estava suplicante. "Diga meu nome," engasgou.

"V-você vai entrar em mim se eu o fizer?" perguntou, numa voz desesperada.

_Oh, Merlin, sim._ Assentiu.

"Draco," suspirou. Ouvi-la finalmente dizer enviou um jorro de prazer tão intenso por seu corpo que teve que lutar para não se desgraçar, gozando ali mesmo. "Diga outra vez," arfou.

"Draco. Por favor…"

Ele arrancou o que ainda havia de roupas entre eles com tanta violência que pensou ter rasgado sua calcinha. Não importava. Se não pudesse consertar, compraria um conjunto novo. Uma dúzia. Precisava estar dentro dela _agora_. E ela o empurrava com o corpo, apressando-o.

Finalmente a penetrou, os músculos da garota o pressionando com força. Gemeu. Devia estar muito perto para estar tão tensa. Penetrou mais uma vez e sentiu as ondas do orgasmo dela ao seu redor. Oh, Merlin, isso era bom demais. Queria se perder dentro dela, profundamente e com força, mas se segurou, prolongando o prazer. Beijou-a gentilmente, e ela o devorou em retribuição. Tinha que se afastar.

"Não, você vai me fazer gozar," engasgou.

"Draco..." sussurrou, fazendo-o tremer com a necessidade.

"Maldita," resmungou.

"Pensei que você ia dizer o _meu_ nome," provocou.

Moveu-se lentamente dentro dela, saboreando a sensação. "Hemione..." gemeu. Era agonizante e intenso, maravilhoso. Queria fazer com que durasse o máximo possível. Teve que fechar os olhos para bloquear a visão de seu rosto corado de paixão, ou jamais conseguiria.

A garota havia recomeçado a se mover contra ele, e tocava sua pele que queimava, que precisava do toque, acariciando o peito e braços e costas enquanto ele se movia de forma insuportavelmente lenta. "Por favor, Draco," choramingou. "Pare de provocar."

Ouvi-la dizer seu nome mais uma vez o fez pulsar perigosamente, e teve que parar por um segundo, para não perder o controle. Não tinha ideia do quão erótico seu nome soaria saindo daqueles lábios. Seu corpo estava suado pelo esforço, e sabia que quando gozasse, ia nublar toda a mente. Tentou por tudo não buscar isso, e sabia que da próxima vez não conseguiria se controlar. Começou a se mover outra vez, um pouquinho mais rápido.

Desta vez ele a beijou, para mantê-la quieta por um tempo, pois assim conseguiria fazer com que atingisse o clímax também. Não sabia se poderia aguentar o suficiente pra isso, ainda mais com a garota ficando mais tensa ao seu redor, tornando-se impossivelmente apertada, fazendo com que não conseguisse mais pensar com coerência. Ela emitia sons ininteligíveis e sexy demais. Lentamente, ergueu suas coxas com as mãos, fazendo-a se abrir mais, para penetrá-la mais profundamente. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram em surpresa, e então sentiu outra vez, as ondas percorrendo-a, massageando seu membro de uma maneira que estava além de sua capacidade de resistir.

Hermione gemeu seu nome, e a batalha estava perdida. Tremeu violentamente sem sequer aumentar o ritmo, e teve o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida. Sentiu-o em cada milímetro do corpo, um formigamento quente de prazer que explodiu em êxtase e diluiu-se em uma sensação de contentamento. Fechou os olhos com força enquanto o espasmo mais violento passou por seu corpo, mas quando os abriu outra vez, viu a garota olhando sonhadoramente para ele.

_Oh, Merlin,_ pensou meio atordoado. _Eu a amo tanto._

* * *

Há! Por essa ninguém esperava... Mais um capítulo, seguido do outro! Corri com esse pra compensar a demora... Espero que gostem!

Agora o negócio está ficando tenso de verdade... Ele a ama? O QUÊ MEU DEUS? :-P

Pra quem não leu a fic ainda, se prepare... O coração vai começar a doer a partir de já...


End file.
